


Of Engineers and Biochemists

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bit of everything in this, Canon Compliant, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, FitzSimmons Seychelles Holiday, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, Just a mixture of everything, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perthshire Cottage, Playground Era, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), SHIELD 616 | The Bus, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), all the aus, prompts response
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 120
Words: 84,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>And in that moment, I swear we were infinite.</i>”<br/>― Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower </p>
<p>Before they met, they were two separate entities, two separate people but in that moment that they met, something extraordinary happened.</p>
<p>//or// Me jumping on the FitzSimmons Drabbles Collection Bandwagon featuring AUs of all types, one-shots, drabbles and prompts.</p>
<p>*1 Update*<br/>120 -  I've Travelled All This Way For Something</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post F.Z.Z.T.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I am jumping on the bandwagon because I am trash. Any major tags will be given with the relevant chapter. But this fic will be a mix of fluff, angst, crack…  
> Feel free to leave prompts for this, I shall try and write them all!

It was the footsteps outside his bunk that alerted him to the fact that he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep. He waited for them to pass, moving further down the Bus, then waited another couple of minutes before he climbed out of bed.

He knew that it would be a while before she headed back to bed, if he knew anything from past experiences. And he also knew where she would be.

So he headed to the kitchen.

And that’s where he found her. Waiting for the kettle to boil. “Jemma.”

His voice broke the silence that had settled there and he didn’t miss the small flinch that she gave when she heard his voice.

“Fitz,” she greeted, turning around to face him, her voice as cheerful as ever, a smile gracing her face that didn’t reach her eyes. “You scared me.”

He smiled back.

“Do you want some?” she asked, speaking of the kettle that had now boiled. He nodded, and she reached for his mug as well.

“Jemma,” he said, wanting to get this over with. He could tell she was still shaken, despite the exterior that she was currently displaying. “Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she replied, as she passed him the mug. He didn’t reply, waiting for her to explain more. He knew that she eventually would falter, and tell him. Jemma Simmons couldn’t lie. “I nearly died Fitz.”

He nodded. He knew. Watching her fall, it was embedded on his mind. It was something that he never had wanted to see. But now he had. And now he would never let anything like that happen to her again.

“I nearly died. And mum, dad, you.” She shook her head, then took a drink of her tea. “I nearly left you behind. Fitz I am so sorry.”

Tears glistened in her eyes and he set his tea down, making his way towards her. “You have nothing to apologise for. You did what you thought you had to do. You were trying to help that.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a comforting embrace. No matter what had happened to them, Fitz always knew that one of the things that was most comforting to Jemma was him, being wrapped in his embrace. It was her safe place, somewhere where she knew that no matter what happened, she always had Fitz. She would always have Fitz.

“I could have died,” she whispered into his chest. He rubbed his hands in reassuring circles as she allowed the tears to flow and all her fears escape her. “I can’t sleep. Every time I tired, every time I closed eyes, I couldn’t… I felt myself falling, the air being ripped from my lungs. The feeling in my stomach.” Her voice caught and she couldn’t bring herself to say what she wanted to say next. _And your face. I saw it and it’s something that I never wanted to see. I hate it, what I put you through, the pain that I caused. I hate it._

He continued to rub her back, and whisper reassurances into her hair. Her breathing started to settle at the ghost of his lips of the top of her head. “Do you wanna go to the lounge?” he asked, and he felt her nod into his chest. He didn’t even have to ask what she wanted to watch. He knew the answer. _Doctor Who._ It would always be that. No matter what happened, that show was like comfort blanket, able to provide joy during even the darkest of times.

Less than ten minutes later, they were curled up on the sofa together, blankets draped everywhere, her head resting upon his shoulder. “Thank you Fitz. For everything. For being there for me.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked her, allowing his head to lay upon hers. “You’re my best friend in the world.”

She didn’t reply, just let herself take in the moment. Sleep was trying to take hold of her again, and despite how hard she was trying she couldn’t fight it. She was at peace here, but she also knew Fitz would be here for her when she awoke from the horrors. Because he was right, he was her best friend in the whole world.

But to her, he was more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I started with FZZT because I am mean.


	2. The Many Words That FitzSimmons Used To Describe Their Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the relationship that developed between Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons over the years, and the different words that they used to describe each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just came to me and I had to abandon editting Chapter Two of Arms Out in The Rain to write this! I hope you guys enjoy!

 

 

> stranger
> 
> ˈstreɪn(d)ʒə/
> 
> _a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar._

They didn’t know each other, not yet. Jemma Simmons never had what she called true friends when she was in school, a result of having skipped so many years. Leopold Fitz was also in that same situation. It wasn’t until that S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy that they both laid eyes on each other for the first time. And neither knew what the years would have in store for both of them.

 

 

>  enemy
> 
> ˈɛnəmi/
> 
> _a person who is actively opposed or hostile to someone or something._

He hated her. That was the only explanation that could be provided for why he ignored her. There was no other reason. She had annoyed him, following him around non-stop like some sort of puppy dog. She hated herself for that. She had lost a chance at a friendship, one that she really wanted. He was her age, the only one here that was her age, and his intelligence was so similar to hers. He would be able to understand her, unlike so many people in her life (even her parents, despite how hard they tried they were unable to keep up with their daughter who was a genius, a prodigy). And not to mention the fact that he was oh so handsome. She wondered if they could be friends, something more than enemies. And also, if they could be something more than friends… 

 

 

> acquaintance
> 
> əˈkweɪnt(ə)ns/
> 
> _a person one knows slightly, but who is not a close friend._

It was the day that they got paired together in Chem Lab that Fitz was finally able to say something that he deemed smart enough for Jemma Simmons. It was a joke, something that was able to make her laugh. Watching her face light up was something truly amazing, something that he wanted to able to do for many years to come if it were possible. “I think we got off on the wrong foot,” she said, looking up from her microscope. “We should start again."

He nodded. He held out his hand. “Fitz.”

“Simmons.”

“I’m engineering.”

“I’m biochem.” 

 

 

> friend
> 
> frɛnd
> 
> _a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically one exclusive of sexual or family relations._

It was in the weeks that followed after the day they got paired up in Chem Lab that they became friends. They never talked of the weeks before that, but they were still strong friends nevertheless. Jemma had finally found someone who understood her, someone who thought along the same wavelengths as her. Fitz found himself in a similar position with her, and he had never been happier in his life when he was with her. Her laughter was infectious, her smile radiant and she always saw the best in everyone. Fitz could only hope that nothing would ever destroy what they had. 

 

 

> best friend
> 
> bɛst/ frɛnd
> 
> _a person's closest friend_.

“Fitz.”

“Simmons.”

“He’s engineering.”

“She’s biochem.”

It became the way they introduced each other (and themselves), and the two young scientists soon became well known for never being apart, and for always finishing each other’s sentences. Many people thought they were dating (“Oh god no!” “We’re just friends!”), but they weren’t. They were simply two friends, who were extremely close, that enjoyed lying on the sofa in the evenings, watching Doctor Who together, curled up under one blanket.

It was one night, when Jemma had had one drink too many, and was clinging onto Fitz as he guided her home when she blurted out that she loved him, that he was the greatest friend that she had ever had and nothing could ever change that. 

 

 

> colleague
> 
> ˈkɒliːɡ/
> 
> _a person with whom one works in a profession or business._

After Jemma returned from her undercover at Hydra, she felt as if she were more alone in the world than she had ever previously been. She still had friendships with Skye and all, and Bobbi had taken her under her wing but it was her fractured relationship that had hurt the most. They were barely talking at this point, only when it related to their work. They weren’t friends anymore and they were only talking when it came to work, and those discussions where more arguments than anything else. And they were only talking when it came to work. And it hurt more than anything else. So Jemma cried herself to sleep most nights, trying to think of a way to heal their fractured relationship.

 

 

> boyfriend
> 
> ˈbɔɪfrɛnd/
> 
> _a person's regular male companion with whom they have a romantic or sexual relationship._

Before the relationship stage came the stage where they were Fitzsimmons again. It wasn’t that different from being the close friends that they were, that had made them Fitzsimmons, but with more kissing and sex. Neither of which Jemma minded. She loved being with Fitz, his reassuring presence always near her. His fingers laced through hers, him finishing her every though, being on the same wavelength as her. His lips dancing in her hair, their foreheads touching. His protective arm around her as they lay in bed at night, the beat of his heart. It had taken them years to get there. And Jemma was more than happy to be able to call Leopold Fitz her boyfriend. She felt honoured to have that privileged.

 

 

> fiancée
> 
> fee-ahn-sey
> 
> _a_ _woman engaged to be married._

When Leopold Fitz proposed to Jemma Simmons, seeing the look of pure delight on her face, that was a moment he wanted to relive forever, he wanted to create that moment every day, wanted to see that look on her face for the rest of his life. It was joy and happiness in its purest and simplest form. It was a simple proposal, nothing elaborate, a year after what they classed as their first date, in a small Italian restaurant that was a favourite of both of them. The days after were truly blissful, waking up with her nestled in beside him, placing a kiss on her forehead. It was definitely something that he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He felt truly privileged to be able to call Jemma Simmons his fiancée. 

 

 

> wife
> 
> /wʌɪf/
> 
> _a married woman considered in relation to her spouse._

Fitz didn’t even make himself promise that he wouldn’t cry at the wedding. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep his word. He knew this would be the happiest day of their life, the day that they would remember for so many years. But seeing her walk down that aisle, a bouquet of flowers in her hand, all dressed in white, he couldn’t fight back any tears. She was more than beautiful, she was more than radiant. She was truly something else, and he didn’t know what he had ever done to deserve her as his wife. But that didn’t matter. As she was now standing in front of him, tears sparkling in her eyes as he pulled back the veil. “Jems,” he whispered, and she smiled at him. “I love you,” she mouthed as the ceremony continued around them. Vows were said, no one objected, and the words that bound them together were said. “I now pronounce you man and wife.”

They shared their first kiss as a newlywed couple, oblivious to the cheers and cries around them, only knowing each other in that moment. 

 

 

> soulmate
> 
> ˈsəʊlmeɪt/
> 
> _a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner._

The relationship that they had wasn’t purely romantic or sexual, its roots weren’t buried there. No, their relationship had friendship as their primary focus and Fitz knew that was the reason that they had been together for sixty year, both of them now approaching ninety. They were a happy sixty years, with many memories, so much joy and laugher. Early mornings, rainy afternoons and lazy evenings. Picture albums full of holidays and baking. Two amazing children, 6 wonderful grandchildren, and one new born great grandchild.

But Jemma’s health was failing her, old age finally catching up on her. Doctors had told him before he came in to visit her that she didn’t have long left, that this may be his last visit to see her. He bit back the tears as they told her that. But still he knocked on the door, and waited for her to tell him to come in.

His hands behind his back, he made his way across the room, and upon reaching her bed, he handed her a massive bunch of flowers, bringing a massive smile to her face.

“You shouldn’t have,” she said as she laid them on the bed beside her, and he took the seat, reaching for her hand.

“It’s our sixtieth wedding anniversary, of course I had to.”

“Oh,” was her reply and he lifted her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissed it.

“I love you,” he whispered.

She nodded, and her eyes closed. Then opened them again. “Fitz,” her voice was weak and the Fitz realised that the doctors were right, they were preparing him for the worst. The day that he never wanted to come. “Sixty years we were married and we spent so many before that together, and Leopold FitzSimmons, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Her eyes fluttered shut after that but did not open again this time. He stayed with her, murmuring reassurances until her last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the one for fiancée is different from the rest but Google was being weird on me. I really hoped you enjoyed this one and thanks for checking it out!


	3. I'm Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am kinda freaking out after the SDCC Panel (Did they just say that about Bobbi and Hunter?!) and all the interviews, so I wrote this. There are a number of other drabbles I may post related to this if you want.

Standing in front of the mirror in their hotel apartment in Seychelles, Jemma Simmons allowed her fingers to trail across her stomach. And for once, she wasn’t taking in the scars that had resided there.

No, she was running her fingers along, trying to see if she was showing yet. She wondered if it was too early, being nearly three months at this point, but if she was careful, she thought she felt a slight bump already forming. Unless she was imaging it.

She was still standing there a number of minutes later when the hotel door opened, and Fitz returned with some items from the local pharmacy. “Jems?” he asked, wondering what his girlfriend was doing, staring in the mirror wearing only a bra and a pair of shorts. “Are you okay?”

He felt fear flood through him, scared that Jemma was getting worried again about the scars. He had spent the first few days here convincing her that no would stare at her, that it didn’t matter. “Jems?” he asked again, approaching her from behind and wrapping his arms around her and taking her hands in his own. “What’s wrong?” He placed a kiss on her neck.

“I’m late,” was her reply, and he took in her face in the mirror for the first time. It wasn’t one of fear or anxiety, it was one more of shock. “I’m late Fitz.”

He was confused at this. There had been nothing planned for that day, so what could she possibly be late for. “Late? Late for what?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m a couple of months late, Fitz.”

He stared at her for a moment, before taking the words in. She was three months late. “Are you?” he asked, and she nodded, turning to face him.

“I’m pregnant.”

He took her in, her face in complete shock. He knew she had wanted kids, and he did as well, but this was so unexpected that he had no words for it. “You’re pregnant?”

Another nod. “We’re going to be parents.”

“We’re going to be parents,” she repeated, the realisation finally sinking in. “We’re going to be parents.”

He nodded, rubbing circles on her wrist, a way that he could always reassure her. “We’re going to be parents.” It was certainly a surprise, but it was the best one that could have happened.

Then the panic set in on her face. “How are we going to do this? We’re going to need so much; vitamins, doctor’s appointments, new clothes. And that’s not even considering when it’s been born…”

She started to ramble about everything they would need, and Fitz couldn’t deny there was a lot. But he knew they could do it. “Jemma,” he said, trying to interrupt her to reassure her, but failing. “Jemma.”

Still no answer. So he tilted his head down, his lips meeting hers. She gave a gasp, but then embraced the kiss.

When they pulled away, he smiled down at her, and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Can we do this Fitz?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, why wouldn’t we?”

She smiled back, burying her face in his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. “I don’t know how we didn’t notice. With me eating all that food these past weeks.”

He didn’t reply to this. He knew she had been eating more recently, but he had never brought it up, and neither had she. He hadn’t wanted to intrude. He simply thought that it was her recovering from everything that she had suffered, that she had regained her appetite back. And he also knew that sometimes woman could be late or miss their periods altogether under stress and they had been, not only because of starting work with Radcliffe, but also because of everything that had happened these last few weeks.

But she was pregnant, and now that he knew, he could tell. She had that glow about her, something his mother had subtly pointed out when they were back visiting her house a few weeks previous. And he could see the beginning of a bump forming. The signs, and that wasn’t even including her increased appetite and more frequent bathroom visits, of a to-be mother.

“Do you have your notebook?” he asked, and she nodded pulling away from him.

“Of course,” she said, looking in a drawer and throwing on a light blouse, and making her way now to her night stand, pulling out no only a notebook but pens and sticky notes, throwing them on the bed. “You know I excel at preparation.”

He shook his head at this. Of course Jemma would be making lists and colour coding everything. He joined her on the bed, sitting beside her and she leaned against him and starting to write everything she needed down.

Fitz knew a lot was needed for pregnancy, but he never knew _just_ how much a pregnant woman needed. And they hadn’t even considered yet what they would need when their son or daughter was born.

They sat like this for a while before Jemma spoke up. “You always used to make fun of me for this,” she said, looking up at him. “For the Jemma Simmons method of preparation.”

He took a breath. It had been a long running joke that they had but she didn’t mind. “How would you feel?” he began, “About it being the Jemma FitzSimmons preparation method?”

She started up at him, confused at what he was asking her. The Jemma FitzSimmons preparation method? What was he asking? What had he meant by that?

Then it dawned on her.

Had he just proposed to her?

He leant his head down, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut and she allowed herself to imagine what he was asking. A life together. A cottage in Perthshire. A large garden. Lazy mornings spent together in bed. Afternoons spent baking. Evenings on the sofa in front of the TV. A life spent together. Enjoying the company of each other. It was something she had dreamt of for so long, something that she had wanted with him for so long. And now it was about to become a reality.

He was rummage in his pocket, and pulled out a red velvet box and opened it, showing her. “I was going to do it tomorrow, on the beach with the meteor shower. I had a speech all planned out and everything.”

She nodded, now facing him, tears glistening in her eyes. “Yes.” She couldn’t find any other words to express it, all of them lost now. She was going to marry the man that she loved, and they were going to have a family together. They would finally be able to have their happy ending.

He slid the ring on her finger, a simple silver band encrusted with diamonds. She recognised it. It was his mother’s engagement ring. “Fitz,” she whispered. “It’s beautiful.”

“Mum gave it to me when we were back at hers the other week, before we came here.”

She wiped away the tears from her eyes, and leaned in to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can they just be happy and married in canon with children? Please, I would happily watch a season of that. Thanks for checking out, hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Two shorter chapters of this. Because I just want Parents!FitzSimmons more than I want anything else in my life at this point. It is an issue. Lets just blame all the SDCC interviews. Also, please excuse the really inaccurate pregnancy knowledge.

“Twins,” Jemma breathed, gripping his hand. “We’re having twins.”

Looking at the picture on the screen and hearing the heartbeat of his children, Fitz couldn’t help but cry. His fiancée was in awe. They hadn’t ever expected twins, despite the fact that Jemma had a massive appetite and the fact that she seemed to be showing more than what would have been expected for a single child.

“Do you want to know the sexes?” the midwife asked, and they looked at each other. They had been discussing it the last few days. Whether they wanted to know the sexes, or if they wanted it to be a surprise.

 Fitz had said that he didn’t mind if he knew or not. He wanted to know, though he never said this aloud. Instead saying that it was Jemma’s choice. She had told him that he was being ridiculous and that he was allowed to get a say in this, but still he had remained silent. Jemma meanwhile was on the fence about whether she wanted to know or not. One moment she did, and the next she didn’t.

And despite the fact that he had never said his true thoughts aloud, she knew that he wanted to know. Wanted to know now rather than wait the remaining months. And that’s what helped her make her decision ultimately. “Please,” she said. “We would love to know.” She shot him a smile and he shook his head, and used the hand not holding hers to wipe away the tears.

The midwife smiled at them and then looked back at screen. “Congratulations, you’re having two daughters.”

Fitz raised Jemma’s hand up, and kissed it, as the midwife excuse herself, allowing the two of them to have a moment of privacy.

Jemma had no words as she looked at the screen, at what would be their daughters in a number of months. She reached up again, her hand searching the air for Fitz’s face. She found it, and stroked his cheek, managing to do so without ever having to look at him.

“We’re going to be parents,” he whispered to her. She had lost track of how many times he said this, and how many times she had also said it. They were still in a state of shock, not really believing that it had indeed happened.

She nodded, eyes still fixed on the screen on the life that they had both created together. They were going to be parents. She almost didn’t notice his lips pressing a kiss on her forehead. She was so focused on the future, _their_ future. _Their family_.

She briefly turned her head from the screen to look at him, tears now glistening in the corners of her eyes.

“Hey,” he whispered to her, his voice light and full of reassurances, before gently wiping them away with his fingers.

She laughed at this, rolling her eyes. “And you aren’t crying?”

Instead of replying to this, he brushed a lose strand of hair away from her eyes and kissed her on the forehead again, watching her eyes flutter shut briefly in pure happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. More of this ft FitzSimmons forehead kisses because I am literal trash for this. Thanks so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. The Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another pregnant!Jemma one shot/drabble. Because I've lost control of everything. And again, I apologise for everything that is in accurate in this.

By her ninth month of pregnancy, Jemma FitzSimmons had decided that her daughters kicking her bladder in the middle of the night (and all hours of the day to be perfectly honest) was not a fun activity. Especially when it meant that she couldn’t go more than an hour without needing the bathroom. And she had wet the bed more times than she cared to admit at this point.

And her feet. She could barely wear shoes anymore, let alone walk. At this point, she seldom left their cottage unless it was absolutely necessary. They hurt so much with all the extra weight she was carrying at the moment, that it got to the point where Fitz had to massage them at least once a day.

Not that she was complaining or anything, he was simply extraordinary at them.

It was now late evening, a week before her due date, when she yawned, and leaned into Fitz, her head resting on his shoulder. She was exhausted, and knew the next couple of years would be too. But they would also be extraordinary, and to say that she was excited was an understatement. She simply couldn’t wait.

And she knew Fitz couldn’t either. It had gotten to a point where she had to stop him from buying toys for the nursery, especially stuffed monkeys. The whole room was coming down with stuffed animals. It was like a stuffed animal zoo in there.

With this thought, her eyes fluttered shut.

“Jems,” Fitz whispered in her ear. “Jems.”

She begrudgingly opened her eyes, and looked at him.

“You tired?” A nod was her reply. “Do you want to head upstairs?” She nodded again, and saw that he was now standing in front of her, his hand reaching down to her. With some effort, he helped pull her up from the sofa, and hand in hand they walked up the stairs together, and to their bedroom where Jemma all but collapsed on the bed.

Fitz shook his head, smiling before he headed into the bathroom to wash himself.

***

It was just after one in the morning when Jemma awoke due to a wetness around her legs. She woke up with a groan, knowing that she would have to change the sheets again when she realised that it wasn’t that simple.

She hadn’t just wet the bed. Her waters had broken.

Her.

Waters.

Had.

Broken.

She was going into labour.

She was going into labour.

She. Was. Going. Into. Labour.

“Fitz.”

“Fitz.”

“Fitz.”

“What?” he asked, sleep heavy in his voice, clearly not noticing the dampness of the bed.

“My waters have broken.”

He stared at her in confusion before repeating the words aloud. “Your waters have broken?”

She nodded, waiting for him to finally understand exactly what it was that she was saying.

“Are you going into labour?”

She rolled her eyes. Fitz never was able to think right early in the morning. “Yes Fitz. I am going into labour.”

Then, gears turning in his mind, it clicked.

She was going into labour.

She.

Was.

Going.

Into.

Labour.

She was giving birth.

He swore, and started to search the bedroom for a pair of shoes and a coat, panicking and muttering to himself that they didn’t have enough time.

“Fitz,” Jemma called, and he spun to face her. She lifted herself out of bed, and used him to balance. “We’ve time. We can do this. We’re prepared, you know. You were saying earlier just earlier just how I excel at preparation.”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Yeah I was.”

She rolled her eyes again, and put on a dressing gown. “We’re gonna be parents soon.”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Yeah we are.”

She rolled her eyes again. “We need to go to the hospital.”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Yeah we do.”

She didn’t have time to roll her eyes again as his lips were pressed against hers, and she was returning the kiss. “We’re going to be parents,” she repeated once he pulled away.

He nodded this time. Placed a kiss on her forehead. Took her in, before looking around the room for the bag that they had packed just for this. “Yes, we are.” Then he slung the bag over his shoulder and held out his hand. “Ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and watching me not coping with the aftermath of SDCC. It's been such an eventful weekend. Especially all those interviews, I was totally loving Iain and Ming together! Thanks so much for checking this out!


	6. Your Handsome Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from all these twin fics to write a crack fic ft period cramps, because yes, I have reached that stage in my life. I hope you enjoy whatever this is. Its a bit weird but I hope you guys enjoy. If anyone has any issues with any part of this, feel free to let me know and I will edit it!

It wasn’t until Fitz had left the meeting with Radcliffe that he was able to check his phone and find multiple texts from his girlfriend.

_From Jemma: Please buy me one of those large gallon tubs of chocolate ice cream. Xxx_

_From Jemma: Please Fitz. I really need it. Xxx_

_From Jemma: Please, Fitz. Please. I love you. Xxx_

_From Jemma: I’ll do anything, please Fitz. Xxx_

_From Jemma: Well, not at the minute. Xxx_

_From Jemma: Also painkillers. Xxx_

_From Jemma: Please??? Xxx_

Fitz shook his head in disbelief at all the messages, knowing just what was going on. They had left S.H.I.E.L.D. a number of months ago, and Jemma had wanted to get the contraception that was mandatory for female agents removed. She had wanted to try for a child. With him. They weren’t married, and that wasn’t going to stop them. Marriage, in their eyes, was only placing a label on their relationship. In the eyes of most people who knew them, they were already married anyway. He had agreed to trying. He had said yes. They had both wanted children, a life together. And now they had the opportunity, they weren’t going to let any of it go to waste.  

Except Jemma was now experiencing what Fitz guessed where her first cramps in about a decade and she wasn’t fairing very well with them (and Fitz wasn't surprised. He had only heard stories of just how sore they could be, and he really wouldn't want to inflict that on anyone). He knew she took the bad, something that she had always suffered from. And he knew _just_ how to help her. What she would want.

_From Fitz: Sorry, in meeting with Radcliffe. Any type in particular? Xxx_

_From Jemma: No, just chocolate ice cream and painkillers please. Xxx_

_From Fitz: Okay, see you soon. Love you xxx_

_From Jemma: Love you more. Xxx_

***

“Jemma?” he called out when he got home, plastic bag in hand.

“In bed!” she replied, and he set his keys in the dish and headed up the stairs, hand trailing along the banister.

When he reached their room, he found her twisted in what he thought was the most uncomfortable position imaginable with a hot water bottle resting on her stomach and a finished tub of ice cream resting on their bedside table.

“May brought it,” she said as if it were obvious who had brought it to her as he passed her the bag and got into bed next to her. She placed her head on his chest, now sitting up against him, and opened the tub of ice cream. She took the spoon from the bedside table and started not only to feed herself, but him as well though it was not going as well as it could have. Melted ice cream was dripping everywhere, but if it annoyed Jemma, she didn’t say anything.

She was far too busy laughing, talking with Fitz and simply enjoying being in his presence. Enjoying being just them. Together, like how they used to be. Just FitzSimmons.

“Are you not going to take painkillers?” he asked at one point, and her gaze went to the clock.

“I can now,” she replied, opening the packet and swallowing two with the glass of water that had also sitting on the bedside table.

And it only took half an hour for them to realise that something was wrong.

“Fitz,” she asked, her voice somewhat distant.

“Yeah?” He was now stroking her hair, the ice cream having now been finished.

“Do the tablets by any chance say co-codamol on them?”

He reached for the pack. “Yeah, why?”

“Do you know what they have in them?”

Fitz shrugged. He had just asked the woman behind the till what the best medication to take for strong period cramps was. This is what she gave him. He knew Jemma would know this stuff better than him anyway.

“Codeine.”

Fitz closed his eyes, as Jemma move against his chest, moving herself into a more comfortable position, remembering that Jemma couldn’t take anything that contained codeine. It put her in a semi-drugged state, somewhere between sleep and consciousness.

“It kinda helps,” she yawned, closing her eyes “But it makes me sleepy.”

This got a giggle out of her, as if they very idea of being drugged by painkillers was something to joke about.

He just shook his head, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m serious!” she complained.

“I know, now come here.”

He moved the both of them so they were now lying down on the bed, wrapped around each other. His hands were again playing with her hair, something that not only comforted her but also comforted him.

“And!” she said, her eyes opening, as though a thought had just sprung to mind. “There’s something worse than the sleeping. Something these drugs make me unable to see. Which makes me sad.” She pouted.

“And what can’t you see makes you sad?” Fitz asked as the drugs and their side effects quickened their hold on her.

Her eyes fluttered shut at his lips danced across her forehead again.

“Your handsome face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any painkillers with Codeine with basically knock me out for a least 90 mins so that's where this came from. And I just love high on painkillers!Jemma being adorable with Fitz. I hope you enjoyed this *gestures wildly at fic* and thanks so much for the love!


	7. Supernatural AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who follows me knows, I've two other drabble collections, In This Universe or The Next; and A Very Alternative Christmas. I may still update them, but I wanted to put those drabbles/one shots with this collection so they're moving here so expect a number of chapters coming in a short space of time.  
> Just a warning for this chapter: Just angst and references to past serious illness in a child. Thanks for your continued support and I hope that you enjoy this.

Midnight. Jemma shivered when that hour struck. Midnight. Climbing out of bed, she felt the cold stone beneath her feet. She couldn't help but start the countdown in her head now.

One more of everything.

Wiping a tear from her eye, and throwing on Fitz's hoodie, she left their room.

She couldn't tell him.

Not yet.

He would hate her for it.

He wouldn't forgive her.

He would be so ashamed of her.

Making her way through the base, she passed Bobbi, wiping blood from her face. Bobbi smiled at her but all Jemma could do was move the corners of her mouth up weakly. "You okay?" Bobbi asked, wondering why the young Brit seemed so scared.

Jemma shrugged. "I have to find May, need to talk to her."

"About the Miami case?" Bobbi asked.

There was a pause before Jemma spoke again. "Yeah. Yeah. That's why I need to talk to May." Then she rushed off.

Bobbi just sighed. Something was wrong with Jemma and she wasn't saying. Bobbi had been noticing her behaviour that last couple of days, how she had been acting erratically. She just hoped that Jemma was OK.

Jemma, meanwhile, had found May in the lounge, packing up the books. "May," her voice was soft and quiet. "I need... I..." Jemma didn't know what to say, how to say it.

May looked up, an eyebrow raised.

And that's when Jemma lost what little composure that she had left; tears streaming down her face and sobs escaping her, her chest rising and falling with each shaking breath.

May cursed under her breath and ran over the the younger woman, taking her in her arms before they both sunk to the floor. Jemma buried her head into the older woman's shoulder and whispered, "I've made a mistake."

May stroked her hair, muttering reassurances that everything would Ok, that what ever she had done they would fix.

Jemma shook her head as she pulled away from May, and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"No," Jemma said, and with a shaking breath she finally admitted just what she had kept to herself for nine long years. "Do you remember when Eliza was ill, really ill?"

May didn't move for breath moment before finally nodding, the pieces that she didn't want to come together, falling in place in her mind. "Your younger sister?"

Jemma nodded, and gave a laugh, one full of sadness and laughs. "Doctors were unsure of what was going to happen to her, if she was going to live or not. And because I knew, I knew of stuff I shouldn't and I might have... I may have..."

"Jemma." There was a sternness to May's voice. May didn't want her beating around the bush any longer.

Jemma looked up at her with large, watery brown eyes so May decided to use a different approach. "Jemma, did you make a deal with a Crossroads Demon."

Jemma nodded before dipping her head, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry."

May pulled the Jemma closer to her again, and let her cry. "You didn't make a mistake or mess up, you did what you believed to be right."

Jemma just shook her head again. "I ignored everything that I was taught. I made deals with Hell."

May sighed, knowing that this was going to be hard. "I take it you have a year left."

This time Jemma nodded. "One year exactly."

"Would you change it if you had the chance?"

"No!" The answer exclaimed by Jemma left her mouth quickly. "I couldn't bear to see her suffer. I wanted to take that all away from her."

"Does Fitz know?"

Those three words from May felt like a knife in her heart. He didn't know, and she didn't know how to tell him. She didn't know where to even begin. 

Jemma gave no answer, but May knew that this was a no. Why else would Jemma be curled up on the floor with her crying. 

Worried about what the next year would hold for her.

And how it would end.

"I know I have to," Jemma whispered and May stood up at this. 

"We'll do it together, and I'll tell the team, OK?" May explained, holding her hand to Jemma, who took it after a moment of pause.

Jemma nodded, and together, they walked hand in hand back to the young couple's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... Tragedy has befallen us. I can't do a forehead kiss every chapter anymore.... I know some of you are probably thankful that that can't happen and found it annoying. But I wanted one in each chapter... Sigh.  
> Anyway I apologise for the lack of FitzSimmons, and Hunter!Hunter jokes (I could have made so many) but I really wanted a May&Simmons chapter. Thanks for checking out! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Doctor Who AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today has been just a moving fic day for me. No new works.  
> Some warnings apply here: There's mentions of therapy in this, car crashes and a minor character death.  
> Some inspiration is taken from ["Close Your Eyes and Look At Me"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5340089) by [lettertoelise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lettertoelise/pseuds/lettertoelise), which everyone should read because beautiful doesn't even begin to cover that fic. Hope that's okay with you...

When she was five, he saved her life.

She was driving home with her mother, driving home from their annual holiday in Perthshire when suddenly the car was thrown of the road, and toppled into a ditch. 

The rest of the memories were a jumble for her, she didn't know what had happened fully. All she knew was that they were upside down, in a ditch, in the Scottish countryside. 

There was a man who rescued her. A man who had a Scottish accent and curly hair.

The man who saved her life. 

But he wasn't able to save her mother.

She was pronounced dead on the scene.

Jemma Simmons was five when she became an orphan.

The next twenty years of her life were a roller coaster for her, to say the least.

A month after the accident, once she was discharged from the hospital, she was placed with an emergency foster family, who eventually took her in full time.

They had one son, two years older than her, but he cared for her, protected her.

And he was the only one to listen to her when she started to talk about her mother's death.

About how it was aliens that had caused the crash.

Aliens who had killed her mother.

Her adoptive parents, discouraged this and sought advice, but were told it was her way of coping, that it was her way of processing what she couldn't yet comprehend.

And no one believed her.

No one except her brother, Lance.

He believed her.

But then again, boys at that age had a tendency to be obsessed with space and aliens and astronauts, and Lance Hunter was no exception. 

Years passed and while Lance started to doubt the idea, Jemma only grew more passionate about it.

And grew more obsessed about the man who had rescued her.

A man that she called the Fitz.

"He's a time traveller," she would say. 

"He's going to come back and rescue me."

"He's going to let me explore the stars."

It was at this point that her new parents decided that therapy would be the best option of the young girl. 

But it proved to be the opposite in fact, only making Jemma sink further into her fantasy world.

And by the time that high school had rolled around, Jemma, now aged eleven, had learnt that this was not the best thing to talk about, to tell others.

And at this point, Lance who was entering his teenage years, didn't care much about her fantasies, but more about her mental health, worrying that this was the start of something worrying.

He kept an eye out for his younger sister in school. 

And that's when he noticed it.

The name calling.

The isolation.

The bullying.

Age thirteen proved to be a tough one for Lance Hunter, worrying about his younger sister, dealing with the pressures of school and choosing his subjects that would affect the rest of his life and dealing with the drama that comes with a teenage romance.

With a Barbara Morse.

Barbara, or Bobbi as she preferred to go back, instantly clicked.

Bobbi listened to Jemma's worries and helped her presume her interests, something that everyone hadn't did.

Together, they pursued their interests in biochemistry, and while Hunter and Bobbi where on and off more than a light switch, Jemma and Bobbi remained close friends, even getting a house together for university.

University something that Jemma went to two years early, having skipped two years of high school when staff there realised just what an intelligent woman she was.

Half way through their first year, however, Jemma had to drop out on medical grounds, and Lance moved in with them, both helping out with Jemma, and also rekindling his romance with Bobbi yet again.

It was another four years before Jemma was able to get her first PhD. And another five after that until she saw Fitz again.

When she was twenty-five, he changed her life.

Showing her far off galaxies and creatures that she couldn't even imagine, not even in her wildest dreams. 

Letting her explore the past and experience the future.

And he also told her the truth about her mother's death.

That there had been Graske on the loose, and that he was trying to deal with it when it had run in front of her mother's car, confusing it for something other than it was, had swerved to avoid it, unable to break in time, causing the car to roll side over side into the ditch, before finally landing upside down.

Fitz had seen this, feeling a deep guilt, and had rushed to help.

He had offered to save her mother first, but Jemma Simmons had inherited that goodness inside of her from her mother, and along with her maternal instincts, had refused the help until her daughter was safe.

Fitz couldn't deny her requests and so he saved the young girl. And her mother later passed away.

Fitz, meanwhile, sat with the young Jemma, in a field in Scotland, with the rain pouring down and told her what he was.

How he was a Time Lord, and how it was his duty to protect as many people as possible.

But sometimes that he couldn't save everyone.

When the emergency services came, he passed them onto her, a girl now an orphan, and left.

But not before promising her that he would take her to the stars.

A promise he had kept, one that lasted twenty years for her, and twenty two hundred for him. 

In the two years that she spent in his company, a relationship blossomed between the two of them. 

For the human fell in love with the Time Lord.

But when she turned twenty-seven, Jemma Simmons faced certain death at the hands of a Daleks, and it was only regeneration energy that lingered in the T.A.R.D.I.S. that had saved her.

Turning her into a human/Time Lord hybrid. Something that was dangerous.

Something that was powerful.

Something that should never have existed.

But it did.

And Fitz started to notice it's impacts on her.

How she was repeating everything she was saying.

But what really hurt him, pained both of his hearts, was when her headache brought her to her knees, causing her to release a scream of agony.

When she was twenty-seven, he had erased her life.

All memories of him. From when she was five, to when she twenty-seven.

Every thought of him.

Every dream that she had ever had of him.

Everything was gone.

Of course she had objected, of courses she had complained.

And she had cried, screaming, begging not to lose him.

Not after all she had suffered.

She couldn't lose him now. 

But she had.

She had lost him in an instant, like she had lost her mother. 

And when she had to say her final goodbye, it was with a kiss upon his lips and a confession whispered into her hair.

It was with tears soaking his shirt.

It was with more pain than she had ever experienced in her life.

It was with her memories being taken from her.

It was with sleep claiming her.

He took her back to the only two people that she had in her life.

Bobbi and Hunter.

When he took her to their house, tears escaped from Bobbi, as she took the woman that she considered a sister into her arms. Jemma was still unconscious and Fitz told them that she would be for the next number of hours, until her brain regained some sense of normality.

Fitz explained to the only two people she had, her family that she could never know of him, of their adventures or else she would die. That he had erased all her memories to protect her.  

Hunter nodded, hating to admit that his younger sister's hero had to disappear and that she couldn't be with the one who truly made her happy. 

And when Fitz told them that they had to get rid of all her art that she had done of him, Hunter stood and left, unable to take any more.

Bobbi, however stayed, and nodded, promising that she would do whatever she could to protect Jemma, and whispering reassurances Jemma would never hear.

Fitz stood up to leave, and handed a confused Bobbi a box.

Inside was a key to a cottage. 

The cottage in Perthshire.

It was the only thing that he could do to make up for the pain that he had caused.

Bobbi took it with thanks, and lead Fitz to the door, unable to prolong the inevitable any longer.

Standing in the street in that cold November in his evening, Fitz looked at the house one last time and said three words.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice: Don't listen to Doomsday reading this...I'm sorry for any pain caused. Thanks for reading and for all the feedback! It really keeps me going!


	9. Sherlock AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock time, based on *that* ep... but it's not permanent. It was all a trick, so just a little warning for that.... The faked suicide.

He should have known when she phoned. 

He should have.

There was fear in her voice. 

Panic.

Something very unlike the Jemma Simmons that he had grown to know, and love, over the past number of years. 

And what she said. That he had to get to the hospital now.

He though that maybe she had found something to stop Ward and his relentless mission against her. The mission to bring her down.

But that wasn't what he was met with. He was met with her standing on the edge of the roof, her phone against her ear, and her voice in his ear.

"Don't," was all she said when he exited the taxi.

"Jemma?" was his reply, voice breaking. "What are you doing?"

She sighed heavily into the phone. "Ward."

Fitz remained silent for a moment. "Jems, we can do this. We can get rid of him. We can defeat this. Defeat him."

She gave a bitter laugh into the phone. "No one can stop him. Fitz, he's hurting everyone that I love. He hurt you. He'll kill Bobbi. Skye. You. I couldn't live with myself if he did." 

"Jems, please listen to me." He began to make a move towards the hospital.

"No!" she shouted into the phone. "Leo, please. Just," she sighed again, her voice breaking. "Please just stay there. You need to."

"Jemma." Fitz's voice was full of worry. She couldn't be considering what he was thinking. "Please stop. What are you doing?"

"Leaving a note. That's what people do isn't it?"

Fitz felt his heart quicken. He knew what she meant by _leave a note_.

"It's what people do? Isn't it?" she asked.

"Jemma, please..." he begged, wanting to stop her. Wanting to stop this.

"Leo, I'm sorry and I love you."

There was silence after that.

And Fitz could only watch in silence at what happened next.

At how she jumped from the hospital roof.

Time seemed to slow down as she did so.

At watching her body flail through the air. 

He couldn't take his eyes of her as he ran across the road, and then he felt a pain in his side and his face made contact with the concrete. 

He didn't even feel the cyclist help him up, just dismissed him and ran over to where a crowd of people had now gathered, hopeless calling out Jemma's name, but to no avail.

In the end, it turned out almost ironic that she jumped there outside the hospital, the one place that could have saved her, _should_ have been able to save her but didn't. 

A nurse tried to push him away, but he ignored her pleas of moving.

He had to see her, to know that she was actually dead. 

And she was. 

Jemma Simmons was dead.

And the last of her that he ever saw was her being wheeled into the hospital, half of her face all but caved in and covered in the blood.

Her blood.

***

"Please, Jems, please. Please just come back to me. I'm back... I'm back with Andrew. Everything's different, everything's wrong without you. It's not right. It hasn't felt right. It's... It's not fair. And I..." A pause. "I hated you. For what you did. To me. To us. But, Jemma. You're a genius... You're... You're the best person I ever knew. The best person I know. Please. I miss you. I love you. So please Jems, please, just one more miracle."

Jemma moved her hand and wiped away a tear from her eyes, from her hiding place in the trees. She watched as Fitz did the speech beside her grave side and laid another bunch of flowers on it.

He was the one of the only ones that did.

Bobbi and Skye being the other two.

Three friends. Three friends was all that she had.

That she had had.

She was technically dead.

She could've see him again.

And that hurt like hell.

"I love you too," she whispered and turned away.

She couldn't bare it any more.

And that was the last that she ever saw him, laying flowers on her grave, full of grief and despair and pain.

Pain that she had caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed. And I might have posted these in Superwholock order... living up to my name. Thanks guys!


	10. You Shouldn't Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [justahint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justahint) asked for new parents!FitzSimmons in the hospital and here it finally is, ft Dasiy! Hope you enjoy

A smile graced her face as she watched her husband nurse the smaller of their new born daughters while she held the other.

His eyes were red from crying earlier, still unable to believe that they were now, finally, a family. After everything they had been through, they were a family. He looked down at the daughter in his arms, Peggy Melinda FitzSimmons, dressed in a purple baby grow, as had been provided to them by the hospital.

Jemma herself, was holding their other daughter, Skye Bobbi FitzSimmons, the new born wearing a pink baby grow, rocking their other daughter back and forth, helping to soothe her to sleep.

“They’re beautiful,” he whispered, sacred to wake them up.

Jemma nodded, thinking herself just how much she wanted to fall asleep. But also, she didn’t want to. She knew that it was illogical, that it was impossible even, but she was scared to miss something, anything. She didn’t want to miss anything. She wanted to witness everything, to have as many memories as she could. “They are.”

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. “Jemma? Fitz? Can I come in?”

“Yes,” Jemma called out, and Daisy poked her head around the door.

“I wasn’t sure if you guys… If you were…”

“You can come in.

A massive grin spread across her face as she entered their room, two gift bags in one hand and in the other, two helium balloons that read _‘Congratulations it’s a girl!’_.

“Daisy,” Jemma all but whispered, her voice still weak from earlier. “You shouldn’t have.”

Daisy just waved her off, as though it were nothing and took the seat next to the bed, opposite Fitz. “I have to spoil my two new nieces.”

Jemma just sighed, but she didn’t care. She knew that Daisy would enjoy spoiling them. As Daisy had put it, _“After all, isn’t that what aunts are for?”_.

“You guys just look so cute,” she cooed, looking at the young couple with their new children. “Did you ever decided on names for them?”

Jemma looked at Fitz, and nodded. “We did.”

“And?” Daisy asked, curious as to what her friends had named their daughters. They had spent so long arguing over what the names would be, no-one even knew what the short list of names was, even yesterday.

“This here,” Fitz said “Is Peggy Melinda FitzSimmons.”

“And this,” Jemma said. “Is Skye Bobbi FitzSimmons.”

It took a moment for Daisy to understand what Jemma had just said, then the realisation sunk in, and the new parents could watch as she took it in. “Skye…? You… you named her after me…” Tears glistened in her eyes. “You shouldn’t have.”

Jemma shook her head. “We wanted to. We couldn’t think of a better name. We knew from the start that one of them would be called Skye but we could never find the moment to tell you.”

Daisy wiped away the tears with her sleeves. “I don’t know… I have no idea what to say.”

“Do you want to hold her?”

Daisy looked at Jemma, who was smiling at her. Then Daisy nodded, accepting the small child from Jemma. “I can’t wait for her to get hair.”

“Why?” Jemma asked.

“Cause,” Daisy smiled up at them. “She’s going to get all her dad’s poodle curls.”

Fitz went red at this.

“And if Peggy gets them, you can be a poodle family…” she trailed of as if she had an idea. “Anyway, she’s gorgeous. They both are. I am so happy for the both of you.”

“Just,” Jemma began. “Don’t get her in any trouble. Or her. Just don’t get any of them in trouble. Please.”

“Jemma, I’m not making any promises I can’t keep.” Then she raised the baby to her, and placed a kiss on Skye’s forehead. “We are going to have so much fun. Me, you and your sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want this to happen in canon, please. Thanks for reading this next instalment, I really hope that you enjoyed and thanks again for all the support on this!


	11. Late Nights/Early Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little short was meant to go up last night but I ended up going to the cinema and all so here it is. Hope you enjoy. Its based on the OTP prompt: imagine them curled up on the sofa watching TV until 3 in the morning because neither can be bothered moving.

They were both curled up on the sofa together, unable to tell where one ended and the other one began.

“Fitz,” Jemma whispered.

“Yeah, Jems?” Fitz replied, his fingers playing with her hair.

“I like this.”

“This?”

She nodded against him. “This. Us. Just everything. It’s nice.”

Fitz just smiled, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He liked this too. Just the two of them. Together. Like this. Seeing how happy she was, seeing the smiles that graced her face every day now, true genuine smiles that he hadn’t seen for so long now... He only hoped that he could make her this happy every day from now on.

A yawn escaped her.

“Tired?” he asked, and she nodded as she yawned yet again.

He pulled her closer to him. “Do you want to go to bed?”

She shrugged, and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. She was comfortable here; she had no intentions to move. He wrapped his arm around her and placed yet another kiss to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut.

Fitz smiled at her, knowing that she couldn’t see him, but not caring. He couldn’t help but smile at her, for she was truly extraordinary. She was his best friend, his other half, his soul mate. She respected him, valued him, cared for him. She was everything he could ever want in a friend and more. He didn’t know what he had ever done to deserve her.

Looking at his girlfriend still, her now sleeping form lit up by early morning TV, he couldn't help but lose himself. Beautiful was a word that was inadequate to describe her. It didn’t do her justice at all. And it wasn’t a word he used to simply describe her appearance, but her mind; her personality; her attitude to life itself.

Reaching over to the coffee table, he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, removing whatever product the early morning shopping show was advertising and curled around Jemma, and falling asleep.

It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.


	12. London, England 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am very probably stopping In This Universe or The Next, I might just move those drabbles/AUs here and continue the idea of FitzSimmons meeting in different time periods all over the world here as I might not update it as I now have this. So here's one of them:  
> Fitzsimmons dealing with UCAS. One of the things that every British person going to Uni has to deal with.

Jemma Simmons wanted to slam her face on the keyboard. Writing her personal statement for her university application was one of the worst things that she had ever suffered. Getting her first doctorate at fifteen was easier than this. There was no possible way that she reduce her personal statement from 4,555 characters to below 4,000 without removing all the important information. Groaning in frustration, she removed her earphones and threw them down on the table. The librarian, who happened to be walking past at this time, gave her a disapproving look.

Jemma simply shrugged as if to apologise. Applying for multiple bio-chemist courses around the country had seemed like a good idea earlier, but now it didn't. But writing fanfiction was something that Jemma couldn't do for a living, and Hogwarts didn't exist. So here she was. Attempting to apply for university,

"You okay?" came a voice from behind her. It was the Scottish guy who was in her year, Leopold Fitz, who preferred to go by his surname. He had only arrived the year previous, so she hardly knew him. But she wished that she knew him better. He was handsome, but he was also popular. What would he want with her? She was odd, an odd bird. That's what most of the people in her year, even the ones in the lower years of the school called her.

She shrugged, turning around to face him. And losing herself in those blue eyes of his. "I can't cut this down," she simply replied with, gesturing to her computer.

"Here," he offered, pulling his chair closer to her. "Let's have a look."

She shuffled her chair, allowing him to have a look at the computer. "Now," he began, having skimmed through it quickly. "We need to cut down by...."

"555 characters," she sighed. "It's bio-chem I wanna do, but its hard. Like I need the bit about a PhD in it but I don't want to sound like I'm boasting."

Fitz shook his head, turning to face her. "That's good. Boasting about stuff like that's good. PhD at what..."

"Fifteen."

He nodded in admiration. "I was sixteen."

Her eyebrow raised at this. "Oh?"

He nodded, looking slightly embarrassed by this, the tips of his ears turning red. "Something I just did in my free time in Scotland."

Jemma gave a nervous laugh. Working on a PhD was something one did not simply work on in their spare time. He must have been dedicated, and very intelligent. "What's it in?" she asked, curious to know just what he enjoyed.

He shrugged as id it were nothing. "Engineering."

"Wow," was all that Jemma could reply.

Fitz nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He was clearly feeling nervous, and possibly uncomfortable, talking about himself like that. "Now, this," he said, gesturing to her computer, mimicking her actions. "Delete the bit about helping with your parents' party planning business. It's not really relevant to what you're applying for."

She nodded, and those three sentences were gone.

And so that process was repeated, shortening words here and there, and removing them, with the aim of eventually getting it under the character limit. The lunch bell rang, signalling the beginning of class.

"Crap," Fitz muttered. "Do you need to go?"

She shook her head, soft auburn curls falling around her shoulders. "Free period. Do you?"

"Free as well. How come I never see you?"

She shrugged. "Always in here."

Realisations crossed his face. "I was always up in the technology lab.

She nodded, and they returned to their shared computer screen, now working as a team. Eventually they got their, having read it and reread it. And Jemma was happy with it. She was just going to get her teacher, and her parents to read over it.

"Thanks so much," she said again, she emailed a copy to herself, a way of making sure that it wasn't lost.

He shrugged as if it were nothing. In that hour and a bit that they had spent with each other, they had gotten to know each other, not well, but better than they had at the start of lunch. "So," he asked, rubbing the back of his neck again. Jemma noticed that he did that a lot. Especially when he got nervous. Must be a nervous tick, she though. Just like how she pushed her hair behind ear.

"Yes?"

He sighed, obviously scared to ask this question. "We've still twenty minutes before our next class, and the common room is usually empty, do you wanna go up for tea or something?" The fact that she didn't answer immediately made him continue quickly, stuttering and stumbling over his words. "I'll take you out for better tea, proper coffee shop tea after school. That's only if you want to, you don't have to, you might even have a..."

"Yes," she interrupted him. As adorable as she found his rambling, she couldn't let him ramble on like that.

He nodded, slinging his back on his shoulder as she packed her files, throwing them into her own bag.

Leaving the library, and walking to the common room, their hands found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving this fic over here was sadder than I expected as I wrote this the day I found out Alan Rickman had passed away... I was so close to tears in school that day and spent all night refusing to do anything... And, UCAS. Basically hell. 4,000 characters, including spaces to describe why you want to do that course, and why you're just amazing. Its hard. And before that, there's picking the course. And tears are usually involved. Its just stress. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this drabble. Thanks for all the support.


	13. New York, America 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic transfer. In this one, Bobbi and Hunter have never met each other.

As soon as they had gotten into the venue, Hunter had taken hold of his sleeve (a drink sloshing in the other hand) and started to drag him closer to the stage, pushing past the people were already starting to mill around.

“C’mon mate,” he grumbled, wanting to get Fitz as close as he could to the front of the stage. Fitz just shook his head. Hunter didn’t even like the band. He was just taking him because a) Hunter had brought him the tickets and b) there was no one else available. Skye had to work, and Trip was at his grandfather’s, helping him to recover after a fall down the stairs. “Here,” Hunter finally said, stopping suddenly with Fitz. They hadn’t gotten to the front row, or the second but they were somewhere in between the third and fourth. “Sorry,” Hunter had begun to apologise. Fitz knew of his determination to get him to the front, to give him an amazing night. But Fitz had just shrugged him off, telling him that he needn’t worry, that he had already done more than enough by simply coming.

“We’re this close, closer than I’ve ever been,” Fitz said, turning his attention to the stage. The stage hands were already setting up for the support act. Fitz knew who the support act where, the venue had emailed him the week before, informing him of the timings. The support act had been announced on this, but he hadn’t looked them up. He supposed he should have, they might be the type of music he listened to, but now he supposed it was too late and he could always enjoy their stuff without really knowing it. Couldn’t he?

***

Jemma Simmons was absolutely not going to let _him_ ruin this band for her. No way. It had been two months since she had gotten those tickets for him. For his birthday. And when she had gotten home from work, to surprise him, she had found him sleeping with her best friend. Well, her _ex_ -best friend. And he was now her ex-boyfriend.

He hadn’t even apologised, hadn’t even shown regret when she had kicked him out. And now the two of them were engaged. So Jemma had guessed that he had been sleeping with her for much longer. She didn’t even care. Bobbi had told her that she could do a whole lot better than him, that Brad didn't deserve him.

Bobbi, Jemma thought as she rocked back and forth. She hoped that her friend was okay. Bobbi had offered to go with her, to give her the best night possible but then she had been involved in a road traffic accident, leaving her with a broken knee for which she needed surgery. She was now currently at home recovering from this. Jemma had offered to stay, but Bobbi had told her to go, to have an amazing night and so Jemma would. But not without feeling guilty.

So Jemma Simmons continued to rock back and forth on her feet as the crowd started to file in around her.

***

The support act, Fitz supposed, were okay. They were good but maybe not something that he would listen to on a regular basis. But it was only a couple of minutes until the main act appeared on stage. As the lights dimmed, the crowd roared to life and every though and worry that Fitz had faded from his mind.

***

When the lights dimmed and the first few cords rang out through the venues, Jemma allowed herself to be lost in the music.

It wasn’t until a few songs later that she started to feel dizzy and uneasy and the world swimming in front of her, the music swapping from being loud and irritable to her ears to being distant and muted.

She couldn’t stand it, but she didn’t want to hassle anyone by pushing her way to the front, and surely security had something much better to do? Didn’t they?

The last thing that she remembered was the world fading to black, but not before she felt arms under her to stop the ground from meeting her.

***

Hunter, Fitz supposed, was enjoying the concert in his own, unique way. By now kissing the woman next to him. Fitz had just rolled his eyes once he had noticed them playing what he had now dubbed ‘tonsil tennis’. It was at that point when Fitz had started to wonder if it was possible to go that long without breathing.

Once he had turned his attention back to the stage, he noticed that the girl with the soft brown hair, curled loosely around her shoulders was swaying uneasily in front of him. Before he had the chance to ask if she were okay, her kneed buckled and she started to fall to the ground.

***

When she awoke, she was lying on a sofa somewhere, her head aching. She blinked a number of times, and tried to sit up. It took her a number of minutes to sit up, fighting against the nauseas that threatened to bring her back to that darkness.

“You’re okay,” a voice asked. Scottish. Someone definitely not from here. But then again, neither was she.

She nodded, taking in the face that she didn’t know. The first thing that she noticed was just how blue his eyes were and she lost herself in them. It was his voice that snapped her back to reality. “Are you alone?”

She nodded again. “I first brought the tickets from my boyfriend, ex I suppose he’s now engaged but then I caught him sleeping with someone else so I was supposed to go with a friend, but she couldn’t go. She’s… recovering from surgery. Nothing major!” Jemma added as he took in what she was saying. “She’s fine. She told me to go. Why are you here with me? Not to sound ungrateful! I just don’t want you to miss the concert.”

He shrugged, as if it were nothing. As if saving fainting girls at concerts was something that he did regularly. “I came for a friend. He likes them more than me.”

A smile crossed her face, and he mirrored her. “Simmons,” she told him, extending her hand towards him. “Jemma Simmons, through everyone just calls me Simmons.”

“Fitz,” he replied back, taking her hand in his own. “Leopold Fitz, but everyone just calls me Fitz.”

“Well, Fitz,” she began, swinging her legs over the sofa and onto the ground. “Ready to get back out there?”

But he just gave her an uneasy look and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. He sighed heavily before finally speaking. “Medical says you can’t go back out there. They’re trying to find you a safe way home. I’m sorry.”

She waved her hand. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.” She tried to keep the sadness out of her face when she looked at him. “Could I have water?”

He nodded. “I’ll be back, okay?”

She didn’t need to reply and Jemma was lost in her thoughts while waiting for his return and guilt started to gnaw at her insides. She felt bad for inconveniencing him. All he had wanted to do was to enjoy a night out, and now he was sitting backstage with her, simply because she wasn’t able to stand without fainting.

He returned a few moments later with a... wheelchair? Why did he have that? She raised an eyebrow as he pushed it closer to her, a smile upon his face. “We can’t stand but we can sit. They don’t want you walking… that’s why I have this. That was the one condition.”

She nodded, and as he passed her the bottle of water that was in the chair, she couldn’t stop thanking him. This stranger had went out of his way to help her.

And for that, she couldn’t be more grateful.

***

“You don’t sound like you’re from here,” he said to her, making general conversation as they attempted to find the door they needed to get back in. She had her head over the back of the wheelchair and was smiling giddily up to him.

“Sheffield, came here for work. S.H.I.E.L.D. Industries? The pharmaceutical section?”

He nodded, and tried yet another door. He really wasn’t having any luck. “Stark Industries. R and D.”

“Fancy.”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “Youngest there with a doctorate.”

Her eyes lit up at this. “You never told me you had one!”

He shrugged. He didn’t like to boast about it. “It’s nothing.”

She shook her head. “Nothing? Do you know how hard it is to get one?”

He had to laugh at this. “I do. I do have one.”

“Yeah, well so do I. Two, actually so don’t you dare put yourself down Leopold Fitz.”

“Did you call me Leopold?”

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, feigning innocence. He couldn’t hold it against her, she was pretty cute.

“Leo then. I like Leo.”

“Only my mother calls me that.”

“But it’s adorable. Who wouldn’t like it?”

He wanted to say me, but there was just something memorising about the way that she said his voice. He could get used to being called that if it were her calling him that.

“Well, Dr Jemma Simmons,” he said, looking down at her and smiling whilst stopping pushing her. “Before we go in, I would like to ask you a question.”

“Well, go ahead Dr Leo Fitz.” She sat up normally, turning around to face him.

“After this, there’s a nice 24 hour café, which does some of the nicest pastries that are known to man, just a few blocks away. I was wondering if you would like to go for some late night pastries?”

Her eyes lit up even more at this, if that were even possible. “Of course, but what about your friend?”

Fitz shrugged, having momentarily forgotten about Hunter. “He’ll be too drunk, I left him a message. He’ll find his own way home one way or another.” Though, Fitz thought, maybe not to his own house.

Jemma nodded as if understanding. “It’s a date.”

 _It’s a date,_ he thought as they re-entered the concert. _It’s a date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a person who does love her live music, I really wanted to do one like this. Thankfully, I have never collapsed in the crowd but I have been squished. Small people for the win (being five three is so fun when some stands with their arm in your face for the entire evening!). I left the band out because I was kinda curious to see what bands everyone thinks our babies have in common. I was thinking something indie or indie/rock. Maybe Imagine Dragons?  
> And Brad, comes from [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5594587), as Jemma's horrible ex.  
> Anyway, I really hope that you enjoyed this and many thanks for the support. It means that world to me.


	14. Game of Thrones AU #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because why not? Also, no knowledge of the show is needed for this fic. This is yet another transfer from A Very Alternative Christmas. There is one more to cross post but its still in editing as I wasn't happy with the final result so it should be up soon,

Bobbi ran across the courtyard, May and Fitz not far behind her. Hunter passed Jemma to Bobbi, and then climbed down from the horse.

“What happened?” May asked, as Bobbi ran back into the castle with her.

Hunter shook his head, his face pale. It was obviously bad. “Garrett’s men got her two days back.”

May frowned, horrified that he had even been riding with Jemma in that condition for two days. Hunter picked up on this as a servant took the reins of the horse from him. “I had to shake them.”

May took that as a somewhat acceptable answer. She knew that Hunter had to make a decision, to get Jemma the urgent medical care that she needed and risk bringing Garrett’s men with them, or to shake them off and risk Jemma. But Jemma was alive. And from the looks of things, Hunter had did a good job of losing Garrett’s men.

“Who was it?” Fitz’s voice. Hunter and May turned. They both thought that Fitz would have followed Bobbi. To be with Jemma. “Who was it?”

“Ser Ward,” Hunter replied, his voice laced heavily with sarcasm. Grant Ward was John Garrett’s son. John had taken him in off the streets, to show that he could do something good. Help the poor abandoned child he had found. Still, he used the bastard surname which only caused whispers to spread through King’s Landing about his birth.

The colour from Fitz’s face drained. He had had past experiences with Ward that he would rather regret. And now Ward had tried to hurt the woman he loved. He wanted to shake it from his head, but he knew that he couldn’t. He had to know what Ward did to her. He had to get revenge for this.

“How?” May asked for him.

Lance, know starting to unfasten his armour looked grimly towards the two of them. “An arrow.” He shook his head, as if he were trying not to relive the experience. “The only reason she’s alive is cause of herself. She told me what to do, how to do it…” But the pause at the end indicated that what Hunter had to do wasn’t pleasant. That there was _something_ that Hunter couldn’t do. Didn’t do.

“The head’s still buried, isn’t it?”

Hunter gave a slow, sorrowful nod. “We couldn’t remove it. She would have bled to death.”

May gave a nod, distancing herself, keeping her emotions in check. Jemma was like a daughter to her, and she was terrified for her but if she let her emotions run wild, then everyone who looked for her for support would feel the very terror that was sending a chill through her own bones.

Fitz, meanwhile, felt sick to his stomach. That piece of metal, that could have killed her, was still buried in her side, still killing her. “Can Bobbi do it?”

May nodded, turning to face him. Bobbi had helped to train Jemma. They were some of the few woman in the whole kingdom who were trained in the medical profession, and people travelled far to see them, respecting their opinion.

Fitz let out a long breath. He knew that this was anything but over. Garrett and Ward were not two men who let people easily escape their grasp, and they had wanted Jemma for years. And they had her, kept her held hostage in King’s Landing for many months until Hunter had taken the risk and freed her. “Thank you,” he said, directing this to Hunter. She was home, back here.

Hunter shook his head as if it were nothing. Jemma was his younger sister, and he would do anything for her, even if it meant risking himself. “Garrett’s not going to be happy.”

“I know.” May replied, turning away. “He’s bringing his army here.”

***

When Fitz went back into Jemma’s room, Bobbi was finishing up, cleaning out the wound, the bowl she was using full of bloody water.

“Your girl is smart. She used the shaft of the arrow. Make shift tourniquet.”

Fitz thanked her, sitting down in the chair on the other side of the bed. “She learned from the best.”

Bobbi shook her head, wanting to protest but Fitz cut her off. “I mean it. You’ve did so much for us. For everyone.”

Bobbi dropped the bandages into the bowl. Jemma was asleep on the bed, wrapped beneath layers of furs. “She’ll be asleep for a while,” Bobbi said, standing up and throwing another log onto the fire that was crackling in the fireplace.

“Thank you,” Fitz said again, the woman that he loved was alive, thanks to the people he valued most. They risked everything to save her, even so much as bringing war to Winterfell.

Bobbi nodded, then looked at the younger woman, her younger sister. “Is Hunter okay?”

Fitz looked up at her, and bit his lip. He was unsure of how to answer that. Hunter did seem okay, but he wasn’t. Not really. He took the past number of months when Jemma was missing hard. He had vowed to protect her, and he had felt her failed. No matter how hard that everyone tried, they couldn’t convince him otherwise. “He never said. Glad, I suppose she’s here but Garrett’s bringing his army.”

“We know. We got his raven the other day. He’s not happy.”

“What are we gonna do?” Fitz asked, the question directed at the blonde, but he was looking down at Jemma, still asleep, hopefully dreaming of a nicer world, one where she doesn’t have to live in fear.

Bobbi’s tone was grim. “We fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for checking out and I hope that you enjoyed. All rights go to George RR Martin (please don't sue me).


	15. You'll Think, How'd I Get Here, Sitting Next To You? (Heathens #1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me the other day while listening to Heathens by top, and this happened. Title comes from the lyrics. Thanks for checking out and hope you enjoy.

Angry shouts caused him to look up from his hands. It was the guard, Ward, arguing with a woman. She sounded as though she were English. There was a clanging of keys, and the door opened. She was forced in and the door was locked again.

“Aren’t you going to unlock there?” she asked, raising her arms to show that, unlike him, her hands were still cuffed.

Ward shrugged, and walked away.

She gave a groan of frustration as she sat down beside him, her eyes flicking to him as if trying to decipher why he was sitting here, in a holding cell of all places.

“Are you okay?” he asked, knowing that this was a somewhat stupid question to ask.

She faced him fully now, an eyebrow raised, as if trying to figure out whether or not he was serious. It was then he finally took her in.

Her hair was auburn, and despite the dim light of the holding cell, it seemed to glow.

Her skin, pale as it was, was somewhat beautiful, smooth, undisturbed.

Her eyes, hazel and welcoming…

But her pupils were dilated.

Fitz groaned internally.

It was just his luck that the beautiful woman next to him may also be extremely high at this point. Or a drug addict. Or both.

“Did you just ask am I okay?”

He nodded, slowly, dumbly. “Well, yeah.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m _not_ okay. I’m stuck in here, Hydra Pharmaceuticals raised the price of my medication again… I have no job now. No money. No anything.” She groaned. _And,_ she thought to herself, not daring to say these words out loud. _The person sitting next to me is somewhat handsome (and oddly familiar). But he could be a psychopath. Or a murder. But still…_

“Your medication?” he asked, choosing to focus on that point.

She nodded. “That there,” she pointed with both her hands. “Is the reason I look somewhat high. It’s a side effect.”

She sighed, shaking her head. “Have you ever heard of the Chitauri Virus? Not really a virus, more genetic condition, exceptionally rare…”

“Yes,” he cut in, realising now where she was going. “You have it?”

She nodded. “Yes. And I hate it. Everyone thinks you’re sensitive to stimuli but it’s more than that. My nerves carry so many impulses it’s hard. It overloads my brain with just… With everything. Sometimes it feels like every single one of my nerves was on fire. Or my head… Migraine isn’t even a word to describe it. For years, before my diagnosis, before my parents knew what was wrong… Sometimes, on my bad days… It hurt to hug my parents. No child should ever have to suffer that…” she stopped, her voice caching in the back of her throat.

She didn’t realise why she was crying until his thumb gently wiped away one of her tears. His thumb was both gentle and somewhat rough on her cheek, as if he didn’t want to hurt her but he had spent so much time working with his hands that the skin had hardened over time. “So,” he began somewhat cautiously. “You made your own, unable to afford it buy it here or ship it here from the UK?”

She scrunched her face up in confusion, wondering just how he knew that. “How?” was all she could ask before he was explaining his reasoning.

“You’re Dr. Jemma Simmons. Everyone knows who you are. You’re famous in scientific community. Two PhD.s before twenty,” he shook his head in disbelief, as though he was shocked to be sitting here in front of her in a holding cell.

She nodded. He had gotten everything right. “Apparently it’s illegal to make your own medication. Even if you are adequately qualified to do so.”

She turned her attention to the ceiling, allowing her head to fall back against the cinderblock wall. “So, Dr. Leopold Fitz, what are you in here for?” She had finally worked out who he was, and was trying not to fangirl there and then. His work was something she had admired for so long.

He cringed slightly at his name, and watched as she stared at him again, a wicked grin on her face. “What? Just because I’m biochem, doesn’t mean I can’t take a look at your work now and then.”

He smiled in return. “My friend, his apartment, was well, robbed. All his grandfather’s stuff he had, stolen. The landlord wouldn’t do anything, and the bastard was never caught. So I just… I tampered with the alarm. Which the landlord didn’t take too kindly to…”

“And now you’re here?”

“And now I’m here,” he agreed, smiling at her.

She shook her head in disbelief and looked as though she were trying not to laugh. “Are you waiting on anyone or…”

He nodded, and immediately felt guilt once he saw the sadness flash across her face. It seemed as though she were only in here for holding, to be moved on soon.

“Please,” she asked. “Don’t look at me with pity. I hate it. Over twenty years of that look and it doesn’t get any easier.”

“I’m sorry,” he stammered. “It’s just… it’s not fair. You in here, Hydra still out there, not caring about you or anyone.”

She shook her head. “I’m used to their treatment. They’re the only place here that makes it, and I have to get it off them. I made a stupid mistake and am reaping the consequences.”

“I can help you. With a lawyer if you need one.”

“You don’t have to. I can’t… I won’t be able to get one anyway.”

“This company, they take anyone who has been wronged, no matter what you can pay.”

She stared at him as if considering it when Ward appeared at the bars. “Your lucky day, Fitz. Hunter payed your bail. Free to go until you’re summoned.” He unlocked the door but Fitz waited.

“Once you’re out, do you wanna maybe go for… Maybe get food… You and I…”

“Are you?” she asked. “Asking me out for dinner?”

He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. “Maybe, only if you want to?”

She raised an eyebrow at him, teasing him. “Would you want to date a hardened criminal like me?”

He laughed. “I think I can power through… I think I can…” A pause before. “Who should I contact for you?”

“Bobbi. Morse.”

“Hunter’s ex?”

“Lance Hunter?”

Fitz nodded. Then she did. “That’s her. Tell her, just explain please Fitz.”

He nodded. “Of course.” Seeing now that Ward was getting impatient. “I’ll get in contact. About our date…”

“Of course Dr. Fitz.” She nodded.

And once he was out of the holding cell and the door had slammed back into place, she called out after him. “I’ll be waiting Fitzy!” and jangled her handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea where this came from but I hope that you enjoyed anyway. Many thanks as usual for all love and support. If you wanna say hi, I've set up a Pinterest account under Agentsofsuperwholocked that posts more about my fics. I have pics to go with some of them! Feel free to check it out.


	16. But Tonight I'll Need You To Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major post 3x10 angst coming. Many apologies but I hope that you can enjoy this!

“Stay,” she whispered to him, reaching out and taking his wrist. He looked down at her fingers wrapped around his arm, her fingers pale and cold, and the bruising on her wrist standing out. It turned his stomach, just what Ward had done to her.

He shook his head, slowly. He couldn’t stay with her. She didn’t deserve him. He had failed her. He had allowed her to get hurt.

“Please.” Despite just how small her voice was, he could hear how desperate she was not to be alone now. He had thought she would want to be. He had been the one who hadn’t told Ward to stop sooner. He had been the one who said he would bring Will when he hadn’t. He thought he would be the last person she would want to be with. In fact it seemed the opposite.

Tears welled in her eyes. “Please.”

He nodded, and sat on the edge of her bed, knowing that she would fall asleep soon, the drugs that Bobbi had given her to help ease the pain would soon take hold. With the help of a number of members from the team, Jemma had to be forced to go to medical. She hadn’t wanted to go, claiming that she didn’t need to go, that it was just light injuries she had sustained. But her screams of agony had told him otherwise, and the way she was holding herself.

And when they had finally coaxed her there, she had refused to let Fitz leave there also. And he had stayed, watching in horror as Bobbi removed her top, and examined the wounds that had been inflicted on her. Red, angry things, oozing blood.

It made him ill, thinking someone could have done that to her. He had sat and held her hand as Bobbi had stitched up all the deeper ones and cleaned out the others. Had stayed beside her as he listened to Bobbi explain everything that was to happen next, that they would need to be re-dressed each day for the next week, and how Jemma wasn’t allowed to work until the new year, because from how Jemma was sitting, now numb, not feeling or taking anything in, it was clear she hadn’t been taking anything in.

Now, sitting on the edge of her bed, he could see just how exhausted she was, everything that had plagued her for so long finally taking its hold on her. Thoughts and feelings that had been buried for so long washing over her.

“Fitz,” she whispered. “Please.”

And it was with these two words that Fitz knew what she wanted. She wanted him to be beside her, to comfort her as the nightmares came.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it, because he did. He wanted to be able to wipe away the tears and to hold her as she awoke, calm the shaking that would happen as her body readjusted to the fact that she was safe.

But it was because she didn’t deserve him. Not after all that he had done to her. She deserved someone better, someone who would treat her like how he deserved, not subject her to all the horrors that he had.

But still, he curled up in the bed beside her and held her as sleep claimed her, and calming her once the nightmares came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am twenty one pilots trash but I've come to accept it. The title come from The Run and Go. Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Fitz, I See Things (The Fades #1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fades AU ft Role Reversal that no one asked for but came to me and I just had to write it. So yeah, here we go. Hope you guys enjoy.

She awoke to a wetness around her legs, hoping that it was her period. Praying that it was her period. Then she remembered that she had finished it the other week,

And bit back a sob, pulling back to duvet to reveal that her worst fears had come true.

The dreams were back.

Again.

She had been rid of them for so long, the medication that her therapist provided had allowed her to sleep without fear of them plaguing her.

But now they were back.

And she was terrified.

Climbing out of bed, and stripping both her bedsheets and her damp pyjama bottoms, and bundling them up, taking them into her en-suite.

She threw them into the bath, under the taps and turned on the hot one. The water rained down on the ruined fabric.

She went back into her room, and put on a clean pair of pyjama bottoms.

“Jemma?” Fitz asked, sticking his head around the door to her room. She looked at him as he asked her as if she was okay.

She shrugged but he wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth. She was slightly pale, her skin clammy. She looked slightly shaken. “Are the dreams back?”

She nodded this time and Fitz made his way in to the room.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s the same as when I was younger. The dreams of the end of the world. Of the volcanic eruption. Of everything covered in ash.”

“It’s just dreams Jemma, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“It felt so real Fitz. It…I….”

He pulled her into a hug, and she collapsed into his embrace. “It felt so real Fitz. I can’t… I can’t tell mum, dad, not again. I can’t put them through all that.”

“It’s just dreams,” he whispered, “they can’t hurt you. There’s nothing wrong with that. If it gets worse, we just get you stronger medication. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Fitz, I see things. I see _people_. Everywhere. All over town. I always have. I never… no one ever knew what I was talking about. No one understood... Fitz, I’ve always seen them. And no one, no one has ever believed me. They always thought that I was crazy.” She had once tried explaining it to her parents but they hadn’t believed her, had said it was simply it was something caused by her medication, but there was a look of pity there, an anxious glance from her mother to her father. It had made something in her stomach tighten and Jemma had vowed them never to tell anyone.

Fitz pulled away and looked down at her, and she, for once, couldn’t decipher the look that was on his face. He wasn’t looking at her as though as was crazy, and the look he was giving wasn’t one of pity either.

She was trying to figure out what he was thinking when he finally spoke.

“Jemma, I see them too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just happened because I just really enjoy The Fades and I wanted to try a different approach on it. Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks so much.


	18. Leopold "Pregnant Woman Stance" Fitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil short before I go out. Hope you enjoy!

He was standing at his desk, slightly bend and his hands on his hips. He was looking at blueprints for Radcliffe and yet another one of his ridiculous ideas. Fitz sighed and it was at this moment that Jemma came up behind him, looping her arms beneath his and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Radcliffe’s notes?”

“Yeah, they just don’t make any sense,” he replied, as Jemma’s hands tightened around his waist, giving him a reassuring hug.

“You’ll work it out, like you work everything out.” She placed a kiss on his jawline.

“Yeah, maybe not this time. Radcliffe isn’t going go to be able to go ahead with his project. It’s just too complex Jems.”

“Yeah, but you have taught me something though.” Another kiss to his jawline.

“What?” he asked, taking his hands of his hips and taking her hands in his.

“Well, you taught me the perfect position to stand in when you’re pregnant.”

He spun so that he was now facing her. “What?” he asked, slightly confused at this. It had been years since she had made fun of him for standing like this, and now she was bringing it up again… He couldn’t think of why?

She smiled up at him, beaming, and she seemed to be glowing. “Fitz,” she whispered, using one hand to caress his face, “I’m pregnant.”

His gaped at her, his brain trying to understand the words that she was saying. “You’re… you’re pregnant?”

She nodded.

“Is it… Is it mine?”

“Ugh, Fitz,” she said, while rolling her eyes. “Who else’s would it be?”

He shrugged, looking down at his wife, at her smile, at how she just seemed to glow. “We’re going to be parents.”

She nodded.

“We’re going to be parents.”

He cupped her face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he dipped his head down so as to kiss his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Iain always stands like this.


	19. Remember When You Broke Your Foot From Jumping Out The Second Floor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sci-Ops-Ish Era fic that was inspired by the lyric from I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by MCR. Hope you guys enjoy.

It was the sound of cars approaching and the occasional siren that had caused Jemma to panic. She cursed under her breath.

“You okay?” Fitz asked as Jemma looked around anxiously.

She shook her head. “Police.”

Fitz remained silent, listening and then realised that Jemma was right. He looked at the red cup in her hand. Non-alcoholic of course, it was illegal for her to drink in the United States (back home was a different matter, she was legal there) and Jemma was one for following the rules and doing what was expected of her.

“I have to go,” she said, looking at him. “I can’t stay, not here.”

The front door opened and closed.

“I’ll see you back at the apartment?” she said, and he nodded, knowing that he would be able to leave with little to no difficulty due to the fact that he was over twenty one (Jemma still had a number of weeks until she turned twenty one). But he also hated to leave her. But because she was leaving, he would be leaving anyway.

He felt his heart stop in his chest when he saw how she was attempting to leave.

“Jemma! You can’t climb out the window!”

She turned, already opening the bedroom window. “Why not? If I go downstairs, I’ll get caught. Not something I want to happen. Plus, you know I’ve done it before. What could go wrong?”

Before Fitz could reply _a lot_ , she was already swinging one leg out the window, and attempting to climb down onto the miniature roof above the backdoor below her. From there, it would only be a small jump, and then she could leave, and make her way back to the apartment and no one from law enforcement had to know that she was there.

Fitz felt his heart pounding in his chest as he watched her legs swing back and forth and back and forth before it finally made contact with the red tiles below.

He exhaled once he saw her disappear from view, probably sliding down the gentle slope of the roof.

It didn’t last long before he heard her scream.

***

It had all went wrong from the moment she stepped on the tiles. One of them had been lose, something that she hadn’t accounted for.

The tile had given way beneath her foot, and she had went tumbling of the roof. She hadn’t meant to scream, that had just escaped her.

And when she finally landed on the damp grass, the sun low on that late summer's evening, she found there was a pain in her ankle.

Her first thoughts were that of Fitz and to contact him.

But there was no need. He was already running out the backdoor towards her. “Jems,” he asked her, crouching down beside her. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Just landed on my ankle wrong. It’s probably only twisted or something. It wasn’t that far of a fall anyway.”

“Can you stand?” he asked, already starting to help her up. He had one arm wrapped around her back, under her arms while hers was draped around his neck.

“I think so,” she replied. “Just landed on it wrong.” But as soon as she put pressure on it she gave a cry of pain, and leaned against Fitz.

“C’mon,” he reassured her as they made their way out of the back garden. “Let’s get it checked out, I know that there was a reason I offered to be the designated driver.”

***

Her ankle had been broken. And she would be on crutches for the next number of weeks. But other than that, there had been no serious or lasting damage done.

Fitz couldn’t help but think what a sight they must have looked coming in to the ER, Jemma leaning heavily on Fitz as she limped in.

But then again, it probably wasn’t the worst thing that they had ever seen.

“Fitz.”

“Fitz.”

“Fitz.”

Jemma’s voice cut him out of his dream. “Can we get one of these please?” she asked as she dipped down before rising up again.

Fitz just sighed, shaking his head, as Jemma continued to play with the reclining features of the hospital bed, her thinking it was the best thing ever due to the strong painkillers currently coursing through her blood. “Yes, Jems. Course we can get you one.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

She beamed at him, clearly overwhelmed at this prospect and slightly smitten. “Thanks you Fitz,” was all she said before she disappeared from view again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medicated!Jemma is something I seem to write a lot of and I kind of want in canon now. Please. Hope you enjoyed.


	20. Welcome To Night Vale AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Microsoft, this was started in March and is now, finally done. So yay (?). You don't need to enjoy WTNV to read this fic, though there may be some extremely minor references to the show.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Jemma removed the headphones, hanging them around her neck, leaning back in her seat. She watched as the “On Air” flickered off. She sighed, today had been somewhat uneventful, well compared to a normal day, it could be deemed as uneventful (despite the fact that an intern had been lost, but that was not unusual for community radio. It was an occupational hazard).

Flicking her eyes to the clock, she decided that she had time to head to the shop where Trip worked before heading home. She was tired, having been up since the early hours of the morning and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep but she needed something to eat. She hadn’t any food left in her apartment and she desperately needed food.

Leaving the station, she kept her head down, ignoring the black SUV, (where the agents from the vague yet menacing government organisation usually hung out), parked just at the edge of the parking lot and headed to the shop, making her way around it quickly, lifting on a few cans and throwing them on the counter. All she wanted to do was get home, have something to eat and sleep.

Trip looked up at her from the counter, smiling. She smiled back. “You okay?” he asked, sensing that something was wrong. She had seemed off in her radio show, distant even. It could be expected, another intern was lost. As much as she didn’t show it, she did care for the interns. And over the years since she had taken over the radio show, she had lost a number of them.

“Mmmh,” Jemma looked up at Trip, now longer scanning the tins of food. “Oh, yeah I’m fine.” But there was a nervousness about her, something that made it seem as if she were lying.

“I’m sorry” Trip said, attempting to make conversation were it was so clear that conversation was not wanted.

Jemma cocked her head.

“About Donnie,” Trip clarified, passing the bag over to Jemma. She smiled a sad smile and thanked him both for his condolences and the bag of food and then left, heading back to her apartment. No one else spoke to her on her walk home like they usually would, asking her about how her day had been, how she was, thanking her for warning them of the impending threats threatening Night Vale. But none of that occurred today, no one spoke to her. She knew why off course. Donnie’s death. People had a tendency to avoid her when she lost an intern, wanting her to mourn in peace.

But she hated that. She hated that they avoided her, left her alone. She had been alone for so long, so very much of her life. She had friends, but they didn’t understand her, no one really did. She was so very alone in this world (and the other one that she had been on).

Making her way to her apartment, she opened it, and once inside, she set the bag of cans on the ground. And when she turned around she screamed, he shouldn’t have been sitting there. He _should not_ have been sitting there, in the chair that was beside her bed.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly, as she calmed down and she eyed him suspiciously, while self-consciously pulling her beanie down over her forehead.

She didn’t answer, just continued to stare him down. Until he spoke again. “You spoke about me. On the radio.”

Of course she had. He was new to Night Vale and everyone had wanted to know about him.  And now everyone knew about him. Though not in the way they had expected. They knew about her thoughts on him. How she thought that he was perfect, and so incredibly handsome (and how that she was annoyed that he had gotten his perfect curls cut off (Curse you Ward, curse you)). She just didn’t know that he had listened to the radio himself. He was an outsider. Why would he be interested in their strange little town? Why had he come here in the first place even?

“You heard?” was all that she could respond with, all of her confidence leaving her. She was also still very tired, and wanting to sleep, something that was no longer possible with the surprise of this unexpected (but not wholly unwanted guest).

He nodded, and said nothing else. There was an awkward tension in the air.

“How did you even get here?” she asked, deciding that he wasn’t going to leave and making (awkward) conversation was the best way to approached the situation at hand.

He shrugged. “You have a lot of friends. And once I told them who I was, they were more than happy to help.”

“Daisy?” Jemma asked, and Fitz nodded in response. Jemma closed her eyes, both in frustration and embarrassment.

“Do you really think I’m handsome?” he asked her, and she nodded, face burning red with embarrassment. “Jemma, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You didn’t do anything wrong.” _And_ he thought as an after thought, _you are incredibly beautiful yourself. And so very intelligent if your shows are anything to go by._

“I didn’t?” she opened one eye, cautiously.

When she saw him nodding, she opened the other, sighing in relief. He smiled at her, and in reply she returned the smile, and gave a slightly sad one back.

“Are you okay?” he asked, picking up on this.

She shrugged. “It’s just… I don’t know. I feel different.” Different was the best way that she could describe the emotion. A more accurate picture would be a number of butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart pounding in her chest. She was feeling something similar to nervous excitement. But she couldn't find the words to speak this sensation aloud.

“You lost someone today. You lost that intern, Donnie. It’s okay to feel weird about that.”

She shook her head. No it wasn’t that. “It’s not that. He’s not the first intern that I lost, and he won’t be the last one.”

Fitz look slightly horrified at this.

“Curse of the interns,” Jemma explained, sitting down, cross legged on the bed. “Most interns suffer something horrible, myself included.” Seeing Fitz’s even more horrified look, she continued. “I was… I was trapped on another planet for… I don’t know how long. But for so long. I didn’t see the sun in all that time. It was only because Carlos managed to get me home.”

“Carlos?”

“Cecil’s boyfriend. The old radio host. They left Night Vale a while ago. I took over.”

Fitz nodded, slowly unsure of what to say to this. “And now you’re the host.”

She nodded, the beanie flapping slightly.

“Are you not hot in that hat?”

She bit her lip anxiously. “There’s something… There are things about me Fitz.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

She shrugged, unsure of what to say. Because she did want Fitz to like her. She did want to see if there was any hope of a future together. Reaching up, slowly removed the beanie.

Once she did, Fitz gasped.

“Is that real?”

She nodded.

“Can I?”

She nodded again.

He leaned over, and allowed his for his fingers to trail over the mark that adorned her forehead. A purple eye. It seemed almost to be branded there.

“It allows me to see everything,” she explained once he took away his fingers. “For me to be able to present the show.”

He didn’t seem to be phased by it. “Have you always had it?”

She shook her head. “I only got it after Cecil left. Showed that I was the one to take over. And I’ve been doing it ever since. Presenting the radio I mean.”

He had no reply to it, just took time to absorb this information. Then, “You said things. You said there were things about you.”

Biting her lip, she nodded. “I did and there are. Would you like to see?”

“If only you want to. Don’t be doing things just because you have something to prove. Do them because you want to.”

“I do want to do this, everyone in town knows anyway,” she said as she started to unbutton her blouse.

“Um, Jemma?” Fitz asked but she laughed.

“I’m wearing a vest,” she said as she shrugged the fabric of her, and watched Fitz.

He gave an audible gasp as he saw what else adorned her body. Tattoos covered her arms, purple and black. So many symbols. So much he couldn’t make sense of.

They were hypnotizing.

They drew him in.

They were beautiful.

She smiled weakly at him. “This is me Fitz. The real me. Not just the voice on the radio that everyone seems to think I am. I am… I’m so much more than that but they never get to know that. Not really. And I’m scared that they never will…”

“Jemma,” he breathed, stuttering slightly as if he were trying to find the best words to say. “I would love to get to know you more. The real you. The you that you want me to know.”

“You would?” she asked, slightly surprised and her tone of voice made his heart slightly sore. It sounded as though she couldn’t believe him. Slightly shocked that someone actually wanted to get to know just who she was.

He nodded. “Jemma Simmons, it would be a pleasure to get to know you.” He stuck his hand out to her. “Leopold Fitz.”

She took it in her own. “Jemma Simmons”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have kinda fallen in love with this kinda hipster,fem,Jemma!Cecil and I wanna adopt her right now. And I couldn't just write out one of my other OTPs, Cecilos, because I love those dorks. (Fem!Cecil is the dream cosplay atm...) many thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this adventure into the strange unknown.


	21. A Change Of Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the UK, the next week or so is basically the worst week for people with results coming out. And I am dealing with my stress by doing what I do best in situations like these. Write FitzSimmons fic. So I hope that you enjoy whatever this is.

She was on her laptop, looking something up on it when he entered the room. A mug of tea in each hand. He set them on the desk, and rested his head atop hers when she slammed the lid shut.

“What are you looking up?” he asked her. “Planning another romantic getaway for us?”

She didn’t reply. “Not exactly…”

“What then,” he asked, reaching around her for the laptop. Her hand instinctively flew to it and covered the lip. “Is it the results?”

He felt her nod. “I just… they’re not up yet and I keep refreshing. Fitz, what if I… what if I don’t get the grades?”

He smiled. “You will Jems. And if because of some off chance, you don’t, I won’t care. You tried your hardest. You worked your best.”

She sighed. “I suppose.” She sighed again. She really hoped she had gotten them. Having spent a long period of time in Perthshire, Jemma had decided that she had wanted to take a degree in bio-engineering and was now anxiously waiting for the results. “And anyway, I can always become a meth dealer.”

Fitz froze at this. He knew it had been a bad to introduce her to Breaking Bad. “Jemma,” he tried to interrupt but it didn’t work.

“It can’t be that hard? Can it? I have doctorates in Bio-Chem, making meth can’t be that bad…”

“Jemma,” he repeated, managing to interrupt her again. “And if you get arrested. What am I supposed to do if the woman I want to marry, spent the rest of my life with is in prison?”

“Ugh, Fitz,” she said, and Fitz knew she was probably rolling her eyes. “We’re ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, you can probably break me out… Wait, the woman you want to marry, spent the rest of your life with?”

She spun in her seat, and found Fitz no longer standing behind her. He must have removed his head from hers at one point and she hadn’t noticed. He was now kneeling on the ground. A box held in the air. “Will you marry me?” he asked simply, and she nodded, tears now streaming down her face.

It didn’t take long for them to make their way down his face also. He slid the ring on her finger, standing along with her as she allowed herself to be enveloped in her embrace. “I had a speech all prepared and everything,” he whispered into her hair.

“It doesn’t matter,” came her muffled voice. “I just… I love you so much.”

“I know,” he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you too.”

She lifted her head to allow her lips to meet his. The kiss was long, tender, passionate and full of love.

They remained like that for so long they didn’t hear Jemma’s laptop pinging, informing her that her results were in.

(She passed of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone, anywhere in the world, who is expecting results soon, for whatever that may be, I wish you the best of luck!


	22. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna requested FitzSimmons daughter and coming out so here it is. I hope I did this well as I know it can be a large topic and I don't want to say anything that may be deemed insensitive so please feel free to comment if I have.

Jemma cast an anxious glance at her daughter. Jemma was worried about her. She suspected something was being hidden from her. She had tried to ask Peggy about it. But Peggy had just shrugged her off and became more and more secretive.

Fitz tried to reassure her that it was only a phase, that Peggy was sixteen, that it was natural for teenagers to be like this. Secretive, not wanting to spent time with their parents. Wanting to spend that time alone.

But this didn’t do anything to calm Jemma’s nerves. In fact, it only made them worse.

It was a number of weeks after this conversation when it was just Fitz and Peggy at home, Bobbi having taken Jemma away for a spa weekend along with Daisy. He decided that now was the best time as any to have the conversation that had been put off for weeks now. That had been avoided for weeks.

He knocked on his daughter’s door, even though it was open, and when she looked up, he took this as invitation to enter the room.

Her eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying.

“Pegs,” he said, looking at his daughter, wondering what had her so distressed and thinking that he had been a bad parent because he hadn’t been able to notice what had been upsetting her. “What’s wrong? You know you can tell me, right?

She nodded, and used the sleeve of her jumped to wipe at her face. “I just… Dad, I don’t know how to say this. I’m scared.”

“Then say it in the simplest way possible. Me and your mum, we were so bad at communicating. That’s what took us so long to get together.”

Peggy laughed at this. And then took a breath, as if trying to prepare herself for what she was about to say. “Dad,” she tried again, her voice breaking as though she were about to cry. “I’m… I’m gay.”

Fitz looked at his daughter, who now had tears streaming down her face. And pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and sobbed into his shoulder. “There’s nothing to be upset about Peggy. We would never think any differently of you. There's nothing to worry about.”

“I just thought... I was scared that...”

He pulled away, and brushed a loose strand of her hair from her forehead. “Margret Skye Fitzsimmons, me and your mum could never be angry with you, disappointed with you. Hate you because of who you are. We love you no matter what, okay? We will always love you no matter what.”

She nodded, looking at her father. Taking in all that had just happened. “Will you... will you talk to mum for me. I think she would take it better coming from you.”

“If you want me to then, yes. I’ll talk to her for you. But know what I said is true. Me, your mum. We will always love you, no matter what. You didn’t have to be scared to tell us. We wouldn’t think any differently of you. You know that, Pegs, don’t you?”

Peggy nodded. “I just… I was terrified.”

“You didn’t have to worry. And I’ll talk to your mum tonight, if that's what you want. And what you did today, it took a lot of strength, courage, you know that? And never feel you have to hide yourself, not from us, not from anyone and not from yourself.”

Peggy nodded again, smiling at her father and feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. “Thanks dad.”

He smiled at her. “It’s okay.” There was a pause in the conversation. “So, do you want pizza or a Chinese for dinner?”


	23. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more angsty than the past couple and has some violence/blood so warnings for that. Thanks for checking out and hope you enjoy!

He and Daisy were coming back from their night out. They weren’t drunk so much, but simply enjoying themselves, laughing. They had been out to celebrate Daisy’s promotion. She had wanted Trip, her boyfriend to come, but he had been called into work last minute so was unable to be there. Daisy had offered to postpone it, but he said not to. For her and Fitz to go out and enjoy themselves.

And it had been a fun night, with one drink too many but they didn’t mind. They hardly had nights out like this anymore and they were making the most of it.

They were discussing everything and nothing when a bang echoed through the night air. Both of them turned and looked at each other, immediately sobering up. “Was that?” Fitz asked, scared to know the answer.

Daisy nodded slowly. “It must have come from down there.”

Fitz looked at where she was pointing. A side street. There seemed to be a shadow down there, just about visible in the soft glow of the orange from the street lights. “Should we see if they’re okay?”

Daisy bit her lip anxiously. “What happens if the person who’s still armed is down there? We risk getting hurt. We should stay here, we should call for help.”

Fitz nodded. “But we should go down. Just to check, right? To see if they’re okay. That was a… that was a gunshot.”

“If you want Fitz, but just be careful.” Daisy knew that Fitz wouldn’t listen to her. That he would head down there nevertheless. All she could do was warn him of the dangers.

He nodded again, before making his way down the side street. It was empty except for that shadow figure, which looked female, leaning against a brick wall. She seemed to be breathing heavily.

“Hello?” she asked, her voice weak (and English, he noticed).

“Hello?” he called back, kneeling down in front of her. “What happened? Are you okay?”

She seemed dazed. “I was mugged. I think. He stole… stole everything.”

She seemed to be holding her stomach. “Hold on,” he said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone, using the torch feature. And that’s when he saw the wound.

It was, in fact, a gunshot wound. To the abdomen. The blood was staining her blouse pink and her fingers red. She was trying her hardest to put pressure on the wound but her strength was failing her. “Here,” he offered, moving beside her, and allowed her head to fall on his shoulder. He reached around, and placed his hands on top of hers, applying the pressure that was necessary to help to stem the bleeding. “Your name?”

“Jemma,” she whispered. “Jemma Simmons.”

“Fitz, Leopold Fitz. You just… We got help, okay? Helps coming. Okay? Helps coming.”

Daisy came running to them, and saw them. Pausing for a moment. Taking in the site in front of her. “The ambulance should be here in no more than ten minutes.”

Fitz nodded his thanks. Then looked down at her, the woman in his arms. Jemma. She seemed not to be conscious anymore. “Jemma?” he asked. “Jemma? Can you hear me?”

No response.

He could only hope that the ambulance reached them in time.

***

She awoke to the sound of beeping, and the itchiness that seemed to be present in hospital beds.

She turned her head and saw a figure sitting there.

It was him from last night (was it last night? She had fallen asleep so it must have been last night). The one who had been there once the pain had started.

“Hi,” she said, and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. And her whole body felt kind of numb. It was nice. Different.

“Hi,” he said back. Smiling at her. “You’re awake then?”

She nodded. “What, what happened?”

“You were shot. Mugging gone wrong, maybe. No one knows. Me and Daisy, my friend, we found you, injured in a side street. We called an ambulance. But no one knew who you were. So we stayed. Daisy and her boyfriend are in the waiting room. You’ve been out for little over a day. No one knew you were, so we stayed. To make sure you were okay. Just the strange girl found shot on the streets…”

She laughed at this. And it hurt. A lot. And she also felt extremely moved by it. These strangers had gone out of their way. Just for her. “I just moved here. Suppose I was an easy target. But you don’t sound local either. Glasgow?”

He nodded. “Stark Industries offered me a job. Engineering.”

“Bio-Chem. S.H.I.E.L.D.” She adjusted herself on the bed. “I want to thank you. For saving me. I probably wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. You saved my life Fitz. Thank you. Let me… let me pay you back. Take you out for saving my life.”

“You don’t have to.”

She shook her head. “But I want to. A date of sorts.”

“A date?” She nodded. “Well, Jemma Simmons, I look forward to it.”


	24. Photography and Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LaBouleMagique asked for a photography AU to celebrate World Photography Day. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support.

The sun has just began setting, spending diamonds through the water. Jemma pulled the towel further around her, the grains of sand shifting underneath her feet as he made her way down the beach to where she was to meet the photographer.

“Leopold?” she asked at the figure already taking pictures of the sunset. He spun around to face her.

“You must be Jemma.” She nodded. He extended his hand. “Please, just call me Fitz.”

She shook her hand. “Pleasure to meet you Fitz. Is there any specific place you want me?”

He gave her a smile that somehow seemed brighter than the sun, and then turned back, thinking for a moment before pointing. “There,” he said. “And if at any point you feel uncomfortable, just let me know, okay?”

As Jemma shrugged the towel of her shoulders, allowing it to fall on the sand, she raised an eyebrow. “Why would I be uncomfortable? It’s my job, and besides, it’s not like I’m naked or anything.”

She made her way to where Fitz, feeling the warm glow of the sun on her back.

“It’s just, I like to make sure everyone’s comfortable. Not to push them too far. I know some people don’t like being photographed by strangers wearing nothing but their bikini.”

“It’s my job Fitz. Everyone will see anyway. Honestly, there’s no need to worry.”

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, either as a nervous trait or because it was burning.

And then the shoot began.

And it turned out to be the most unprofessional shot of her life. There was an easiness between the two of them that Jemma had never experienced before. He was nice, both in terms of his personality and his appearance. And he made her laugh like no one had, respected her like no one had, and he seemed to connect with her like no one had ever before.

“Jemma?” he asked her, once the shoot had finished and they were sitting side by side on the beach, a towel wrapped around the two of them and looking back at the photographs that had been taken. “Can I ask you a question?”

She nodded.

“What got you into this? What got into modelling?”

She sighed. “It’s not something I want to do with my life. Not that I don’t enjoy it, but being a female in science is hard. No one ever takes you seriously. No one respects you. They don’t think you capable of anything. And I need money. Funding has been denied for my by the University I work at. I’m trying to raise money but it’s hard.”

“What is it that… What are you hoping to work on?”

She turned to face him, wondering why he had asked that. He had been the only photographer that she had so far that seemed interested in her as a person, and not just her body. “I want to create a weapon, a gun of sorts but the bullets aren’t lethal. They just render the person unconscious. But I can’t get the funding for it. I’ve been told it’s impractical, and anyway, my doctorates are in bio-chem and I can’t design a dispersal mechanism that doesn’t break after a number of shots.”

“If you want me too, I mean I could look at your work.”

“You would?” she asked.

He nodded in response. “Before photography I worked with, I was based in Stark Industries. Head of the engineering department, but about a year back, I was involved in a car accident; left me in a coma for nine days. Once I woke up, I couldn’t… I was unable to speak, unable to use my hands without shaking. It still happens, not that much now but it’s there. But during my physiotherapy, I was recommend to do something to pass the time. I was told that I wouldn’t be able to work for a while, and that I should take up a hobby to occupy my time. Give me something to do.”

“So you chose photography.”

“So I chose photography. I still help there. At Stark Industries. Consultant really now. I can get you in, if you like. Get you your funding on that project.”

Jemma started at him, trying to find the words but not able to. “Would you really?” she was finally able to ask.

He nodded. “Yeah, ‘course. Why wouldn’t I?” She smiled at him.

“Thank you Fitz. For everything.” She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, scared that he would object but he didn’t. He allowed her to say like that, the two of them sitting side by on a beach in Seychelles, watching the sun set.

“Fitz?” she asked after a period of time.

“Hmmm?” he replied.

“Can I ask you one more thing? Ask you for one more thing?”

“Of course.”

“Can we get… can we have… I want Sex on the Beach.”

Fitz watched her as she lifted her head of his shoulder. He tried to decipher her face but was unable to. “Are you being… We don’t know…”

She laughed, smiling. “Not actual sex on the beach, Fitz. Sex on the Beach as in the cocktail. The cocktail bar up there,” she pointed up the beach. “Is amazing. And I like you Fitz. You’re the first person to respect me for who I am. You treat me like a person…”

“Are you trying to ask me out Jemma Simmons?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Then yes Jemma. I will have Sex on the Beach with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Jemma has no chill. And I just had to pick Seychelles and make that cocktail joke. Because I am so mature. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	25. You're Worse Than Nicotine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an extremely short lil drabble about Fitz's thoughts from early season two. Angsty af. Hope you enjoy. Title is from Nicotine by P!ATD.

She left him.

She left him in his time of need.

He should hate her.

She didn’t care about him.

Not anymore. Not after what had happened to him.

Not after his change.

She couldn’t accept that.

So why should he care about her?

Why should he care about her when she so clearly didn’t care about him?

If she didn’t respect him for who he was now?

If she couldn’t accept that this was who he was now?

Because, if she did care about him as a person, and not just his intelligence, she wouldn’t have left.

She would have stayed and helped him cope with his transformation into a new person.

Helped him.

Because, that’s what friends did.

Wasn’t it?

That’s what they were supposed to do.

Wasn’t it?

But, watching her, he wanted to talk to her.

Speak to her.

Try to rebuild their broken friendship.

Because as angry as he was at her, it hurt more to be alone.

Because he couldn’t survive without her. Not really.

He needed her in his life again.

He wanted her in his life again.

He wanted to be friends again.

And he hated that he did.


	26. It Can't Be Real (Reality #1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying too much here but this one is kinda sad at the end.

He had everything ready, the table at the restaurant was booked, ready for them. Ready for what he had planned tonight.

For his proposal.

Because he was really going to do it.

He was really going to propose to Jemma Simmons.

To ask her to spend the rest of her life with him.

And to say that he was nervous was an understatement.

This had to be one of the most terrifying things that he had ever done.

And being an (ex) S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Fitz had done a number of terrifying things in his life.

“Fitz.” A voice from behind him caused him to spin.

It was Daisy. She had been there with him all day, helping him to set up, to prepare for this.

“Have you heard from her yet?”

Fitz shook his head. Jemma still hadn’t replied to his message from earlier on. And it was starting to cause a fluttering in his stomach, though he knew it was illogical. Jemma had a tendency to get distracted in the lab so missing texts wasn’t something that was unusual for her.

“She’ll be fine,” Daisy reassured. Fitz nodded, though it did nothing to loosen the knots now constricting his stomach.

They stood there in silence for a moment, observing their work.

It had been a booth in a restaurant, the first place that Fitz had taken Jemma when they had started dating all those months ago now. Fairy lights glistened around the seats, a candle on the centre of the table.

His hand in his pocket, Fitz pulled out the ring box, and opened it. Checking that it was still there. He was terrified to lose it. It was custom made (he had wanted to use his mother’s, something that had been passed down for generations in the family, but she had persuaded him to go for this, _and anyway Leo, you can use my ring for the wedding. Jemma has said she finds it beautiful_ ), two thing bands woven in a double helix.

“I really love it,” Daisy said, bumping him with her shoulder.

“Do you think… Do you… Will she like this?” he gestured to their work. “Everything, the ring…”

“She’ll love it, Fitz,” Daisy cut in. “Hell, you could even propose to her wearing nothing but your boxer briefs and she’d still love it.” A pause. “There may be multiple reasons that she _loves_ that but Fitz, she’ll love it. I swear.”

He nodded, ears slightly red. “Right, well,” he stuttered, now rubbing the back of his neck as the ring had been placed back in his pocket. “I’m going to go home, check if she’s okay.”

Daisy nodded, pulling her friend in for a hug. “It’ll go well, Fitz. Don’t worry about it.”

Fitz smiled at her, thanked her and made his way home.

***

When he got home, the door was unlocked, meaning that Jemma was home. She had left after him that morning, and she would never have left it unlocked, meaning that she couldn’t be at the lab.

Entering the cottage, Fitz dropped the keys in the dish, knowing that it was pointless, that they would be going out soon anyway. “Jemma?” he called out.

No answer.

Maybe she was in the shower. Unable to hear him because of the running water.

But there was no water running.

“Jems?” he called again, his voice becoming more desperate. “Jems, please. If this is about the monkey, and getting your revenge, I’m sorry okay? You know that right. We went over it, Jems. I more than made up for it in bed!”

He made his way up the stairs, trailing his hand along the bannister. “Jems, sweetie, please. Where are you?”

Once up the stairs, there was still no reply. “Jems, please. You’re scaring me.”

He was pleading now. There was still no reply. And he knew, he just _knew_ that something was wrong. Because, she wouldn’t have let it go this far.

No, Jemma would have answered him before this.

He felt physically ill when opening their bedroom door.

And when he did so, he felt his stomach drop.

“No,” he was barely able to whisper. “No Jems.” He made his way to their bed, to where she lay, reaching out to her neck, placing two fingers gently on it. “Jems, please no.” He shook his head, unable to believe it. Unable to stop the tears from streaming down his face. “Jems, please. Come back to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE A PART TWO! I have it all planned out. I may make it a three chapter separate fic if anyone wants. Thanks for reading.


	27. This Isn't Real (Reality #2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A direct pick up from the last chapter because I was mean ending it like that. Hope you enjoy this next part.

May hoped she wasn’t too late.

She prayed that she wasn’t too late.

But upon entering the cottage, she heard noise upstairs and felt her heart drop.

“Fitz?” she asked, making her way up the stairs.

Following the cries of pure anguish.

Upon entering the bedroom, she found that she was too late.

“Fitz,” she said, looking at the young agent, cradling her body, whispering into her hair. “Fitz.”

He looked up, eyes puffy and red. “She’s gone May. She’s gone. She’s really gone. May, she’s gone.”

The older woman shook her head. “No. She’s not.”

Fitz let out a strangled sob, wondering how May could say that. “Fitz,” May tried again, this time her voice calmer. “Fitz. It’s not her. This here, it’s not real.”

Fitz stared at May, shaking his head, before turning his attention back to Jemma, stroking her hair.

“Fitz. It’s not her. Radcliffe and the Director, they have her somewhere. A facility. That Jemma there, LMD. Life Model Decoy. Fitz, Radcliffe has her somewhere.”

This caught his attention, caused him to look up. “She’s alive?”

A brief nod from May, “Whilst we were working behind the Director’s back, he was also working behind ours with Radcliffe.”

“They took Jemma?”

Another nod from May.

“How long ago?”

“After Seychelles.”

Grief turned into anger. “He took her?”

“Fitz, I am so sorry, none of us knew. None of us noticed.”

“Why?”

May sighed. “The Director wanted a way to bring agents into the field for Ops where no lives were at risk but they still had all thoughts and actions of the agent itself.”

Fitz looked at her confused, then managed to work it out himself. “So he managed a way to what, move Jemma’s consciousness into a LMD, and what? Used that for his experiment? Used her like a lab rat?”

May nodded at this. “He thought if it were successful, then they could use it for dangerous field missions. Reduce the number of casualties that S.H.I.E.L.D. has to face, if the LMD dies in the field, the agent is okay. Means losing less of the good agents.”

“But how?”

“They put them in a comatose state, something similar to that, and all their thoughts, actions their very conscious are in the transmitted to the LMD. They think that the LMD is them. That’s how we never knew it was Jemma. It had all her thoughts, all her mannerisms. The mind was Jemma’s, our Jemma’s but the body was not. That’s how we never noticed until it was too late.”

“Do you know where she is? Why this happened?”

“Hidden in one of Radcliffe’s facilities. Her body, she was must have been pulled out of it too quickly or something had happened. Hunter didn’t specify.”

“Hunter?” Fitz asked.

May nodded. “Him and Bobbi found her.”

***

She woke to the sound of beeping, and her whole body was exhausted. Forcing her eyes open, she saw that there was someone in the room with her, tall with her orange hair pulled up in to a bun.

“Hello?” Jemma asked, her voice horse.

The figure spun, and there was something familiar about her. “You’re awake then Dr. Simmons.”

“What… what happened? I remember kissing Fitz goodbye before work, then nothing, where am I? Why am I here?”

The ginger woman looked at her, and smiled down. “You weren’t well Jemma. We’re making sure you’re better.” She made her towards Jemma, kneeling down as if to check something and whispered in her ear. “Manscaping.”

Jemma’s eyes went wide at this. Only one person knew that word. She looked at the ginger woman’s eyes who gave her an almost in-distinguishable nod before leaving her bedside, making her way across the room. Jemma wanted to call out, to ask Bobbi what she was doing here. What she was doing here, because this definitely wasn’t any hospital in Perthshire. Something had happened to her, but what, she wasn’t sure yet.

But what she did know was that her whole body was tired, and in so much pain. And all that she wanted to do was sleep again.

“Sleep,” Bobbi said, making her way to the door of the room. “I’ll be back soon. We may have to perform more checks on you before we let you out of here. We may not, preferably that option. But you’re going to need your rest, so sleep, and I will be back later.”

Jemma nodded, knowing that somewhere in there Bobbi had probably hidden a secret message but she was as of yet unable to find it. But she knew Bobbi would have a plan; that _Fitz_ would have something planned, so she allowed herself to fall back asleep, preparing for what came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobb, Hunter and May all looking out for our nerds because that's my fav thing. At one time, I was going to have Jemma shot in this because I am a ____ (insert profanity here) but all shall be revealed soon. And I kinda like the idea of a life model decoy that is actively controlled by the person. It would be a good idea in theory (and then maybe we wouldn't have lost Trip. Feel free to let me know what you think and the next part should be up soon!


	28. What Is Real (Reality #3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part of the mini-3 part fic that I wrote. Thanks for all the support and I hope that you enjoyed it!

Gun shots woke Jemma a number of hours later, along with shouting. It was the banging open of her door that truly brought her back to this world.

“Alright love?” came a voice that she hadn’t heard in so long.

“Hunter?” she asked groggily, sitting up in the bed.

He smiled at her, and removed the drip that was in her arm. Jemma frowned at him. This wasn’t proper medical practice. Hell, she thought. Was this even a real hospital? “We need to move,” he told her as if this was a reasonable explanation. He made his way to the door but Jemma didn’t follow, she was still in bed.

He sighed, seeing as though he wouldn’t get anywhere. “Jemma, you aren’t in Scotland, not anymore. We’re in America, Utah.”

She scrunches her face up at this, suddenly frightened. What was she doing here? Why wasn’t she in Scotland with Fitz? Hunter’s expression softened as hers turned to one of panic.

“You know about Radcliffe’s LMDs don’t you?”

Once she nodded (Fitz had helped Radcliffe with them after all), he took this as a sign to continue. “Jemma, you went to Seychelles, but you were kidnapped. You were taken by the Director and by Radcliffe. They were trying out a new experiment with them, they wanted to see if they could transfer someone’s consciousness into a LMD, while keeping them alive somewhere else. You, Jemma, they used you. All your memories since Seychelles, they belong to you, but your body, it didn’t experience them love. I’m so sorry, you’ve been here the whole time.”

Jemma took this all in, tears streaking down her face. Her body, her very mind had been violated. Everything that had happened over the last number of months had happened to her, but also hadn’t happened to her. “Why? Why am I here? In medical?”

“The transfer works when the person is in a comatose state, but something happened to you while you were under. Your heart stopped, and Bobbi managed to get her way in to where you were kept, and got you to medical in time. We, Bobbi and I, have been working undercover here. May suspected the Director was up to something, and we volunteered to help. We’ve gotten in contact with Fitz, and May.”

“Fitz? He’s here?”

Hunter nodded.

This was all it took to get Jemma to leave the room.

***

It didn’t take long for May to take the base; along with Joey, Daisy and Elena it was relatively for that to happen, most people have a tendency to surrender when facing a group of super-powered Inhumans, and to make their way through it. Bobbi had greeted them when they came in, said that she would take them to Hunter and Jemma, that it was best that they be led by someone who knew the base, where they were going, and that the other two would be waiting for them in medical.

They didn’t know how long they had been walking when they turned a corner and found someone with a gun pointed at them, a smaller figure hidden behind them. “Hunter?” Fitz asked. “Jemma?”

The smaller figure behind Hunter made her way forward. It was Jemma. “Fitz,” she breathed, shocked that it was him. That he was actually here.

“Jems,” he replied. He took her in. She didn’t seem hurt, or in pain. Just confused. And he supposed she would be, having just been told that the last number of months of her life weren’t exactly her own. “Jemma.”

She ran to him and through her arms around him, savouring him, taking in his scent, his everything. Just being in his embrace.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered into her hair. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she whispered, pulling away slightly so that she could look at him. “Fitz, please, don’t blame yourself. You have… No one knew. I didn’t know.” She cupped his face in her hands, and brought it down so that she could kiss him. “All the memories, I still have them Fitz…” A pause. “I love you,” she said before kissing him again.

Once they pulled apart again, their foreheads touching, Fitz allowed himself to speak again. “I was going to… I wanted to propose to you today.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes, laughing. “Yes, Fitz, I will marry you.”

He smiled at her. “Really?”

She nodded, and allowed herself to kiss him, not caring who was watching, only caring that she was going to be able to spend the rest with the man that she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Hunter was supposed to wait there but he never. Because Hunter. Also; Happy ending! See I can do those... Many thanks again and I hoped that you enjoyed this!


	29. Nineteen Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic there are no Cursed Child references, just our science babies being dorks in the lead up to it. Hope you enjoy!

“Yeah, yeah,” Fitz said, speaking on the phone. “We’re so sorry, but we’re not going to be able to attend tonight. Yeah, we’re fine, just my girlfriend, she’s not well. Yeah, collect it tomorrow then? That’s perfect, thanks very much.”

He hung up the phone, and turned to see an eager Jemma peering over the back of the sofa. “We can pick them up tomorrow,” he explained. “Do you want tea?”

“Please,” she said, collapsing back on the sofa, as another wave of dizziness washed over her. She groaned as Fitz made his way around the sofa, crouching down in front of her. He gently brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear, then kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry,” she began but a shake of his head cut her off.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for Jems, you’re not well, I’m not going to be mad.” He placed another kiss to her forehead and he heard the sigh of content she gave as he did so. Once he pulled away, he smiled down at her. “So I get the tea, and we can download the e-book?”

Jemma came him a confused look, wondering why he was suggesting this.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked, “We’ve been waiting nine years for this, we’re not going to wait another day. Plus, we can have both the digital and the physical copies.”

Jemma smiled up at him this time, as he placed yet another kiss on her forehead before entering the kitchen.

Once he was gone, she reached to the coffee table, and lifted the tablet, opening the _Kindle_ app, and pre-ordering the book.

It felt weird, that after nine years there was another _Harry Potter_ book coming out. Sure it was just a script, but still, there was new canon information that was coming out, and Jemma was excited to find out just what would be happening next.

“Jems?” Fitz asked, now making his way back into the living room, carrying into mugs. She accepted hers with thanks, sitting up and leaning against him. The position that she always adopted, the position that felt like home to her. Drinking their tea, they sat in silence until;

“You know,” Fitz began, “I never knew why _Pottermore_ … I never knew why I was sorted into Gryffindor.”

Jemma turned to him, looking at him as if he were stupid. “You don’t think you're Gryffindor?”

Fitz nodded. “I always saw myself as Hufflepuff. There was nothing brave about me. I had no courage.”

“No.” Jemma interrupted him, her tone blunt. “Leopold Fitz, you are the bravest man that I ever met. You wanted to jump out of a plane for me, you gave me your last breath. You jumped through a portal _twice_ for me. If that’s not bravery, then I don’t know what is.” She shook her head, unable to believe what he had just said.

“You really think that?”

She nodded, and set her mug of tea on the coffee table, then took his and did the same. “Fitz, I know that. You are… you have… you’ve done so much for me. For us.”

She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, something that she did so often. He allowed his to rest on top of hers, but then she tilted her head, allowing herself to kiss him on the lips, tender, and so full of love.

It wasn’t long before her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt.

***

Hours later, their tea cold and her head in his lap, his fingers running through her hair and midnight fast approaching, the house was in silence.

“Fitz,” Jemma whispered up to him.

“Yeah?” he asked, looking down at his girlfriend. She seemed a bit better from earlier, no longer throwing up or waves of dizziness rolling over her.

“Will you read it to me?”

He nodded, smiling. “’Course I will.”

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to take in the peace.

To enjoy the silent bliss, to enjoy how they currently were.

And they remained like until midnight came, and Fitz lifted the tablet, unlocking it and turned to the first page, and began reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get to a midnight release party so that's where the idea came from (yay for having no bookshops close to me) and I brought the e-book. I strongly believe that Leopold Fitz is a Gryffindor but would love to read your opinions if you have a different one (likewise for Jemma who I see as Ravenclaw!) (Also any of my fellow Slytherins out there???). Also, if anyone wants their opinion on the Cursed Child, I will totally be game for writing it as I know there were mixed opinions on it. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


	30. GBBO AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the fact that the Great British Bake Off starts again tonight, I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!

Jemma Simmons blamed him.

If he hadn’t been so distracting, maybe, just maybe then her cake wouldn’t be burnt, the oven wouldn’t be smoking, and the tent having been evacuated while the local fire department put the fire out.

It was definitely his fault.

Standing in the traditional British summer weather, Jemma shivered, wrapping her arms around herself to try and keep herself warm.

“Are you okay?” a voice asked.

Male.

Scottish.

_Him._

She looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue eyes. “Pardon?” she asked, not having heard the question, only the voice.

“Are you okay?” he asked again.

She nodded, this time having taken in the question. “Just cold. And wet. And embarrassed.” She laughed, shaking her head. It was the only thing she could do in this situation. Everyone else was doing it. Talking about her. Laughing at her. And they weren’t being that discreet about it either. “I must be the only person who has ever set their cake on fire.”

“Nah,” he said. “People have probably done worse.”

“You think?”

He nodded. “Sure. People make mistakes all the time anyway, don’t they? Did you just set the temperature wrong or…” He trails off, leaving the rest to Jemma.

“Yes,” she replies, the answer long and extended. “That’s what caused it. Absolutely that. Nothing else. Nope.” She shakes her head, whilst also thinking _and it had nothing to do with the fact that you distracted me. Nothing at all. All you were doing was working at the bench directly in front of me, in those tight jeans…_ It was him snapping his fingers that brought her back to the present.

“Jemma?” he asked.

“Yes?”

He looked at her, as if trying to work her out. “You’re the biochemist aren’t you?”

She nodded, “And you’re engineering.”

“So…” he thought aloud, as if trying to work something out. “You work with reactions all the time. Baking is just like Chemistry?”

Jemma looked at him, trying to wonder what he was implying. “If you bring it down to its very basics, then yes, I suppose it is, yes.”

“Well,” Fitz continued. “You have to pay attention to everything don’t you?”

“Of course, Fitz!” She looked at him, trying to work out what his game was.

“Well, Jemma Simmons, you weren’t paying attention to your timer were you?”

She was astonished he could make an accusation (albeit an accurate one). “Leopold Fitz! Are you implying something?”

He raised his hands in a surrendering motion. “I’m simply saying that you didn’t hear your timer go off.”

She frowned at him, and tried to act like she didn’t know what he was implying. “I missed my timer go off?”

He laughed at this. “Has anyone told you you can’t lie?”

She nodded. “Multiple times. And here’s me thinking I was getting better at it.”

“And it’s obvious that you have a crush on someone else in the tent. That you can’t keep your eyes of someone.”

He was obviously enjoying this, Jemma though, enjoying torturing her like this. She tried to interrupt him but it didn’t work.

“And you’re not the only one.” He handed her a piece of paper. She quickly looked at it, a phone number before putting it in her pocket so as it doesn’t get ruined by the rain. “I wanted to ask you out the past number of weeks, but I was scared you didn’t like me… but would you? Dinner? Just the two of us?”

“Like a date?”

He nodded.

She beamed up at him. “I would. Go on a date with you I mean.”

He returned the smile. “I’ll find… I’ll make a…” he stammered when one of the crew came over.

“Leo Fitz?”

He nodded. “Is everything okay?”

The crew member nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I was just… you won the technical, didn’t you?”

Another nod.

The crew member bit her lip. “We’re… we’re gonna have to re-film the ep next week, after what has happened…”

“Sorry,” Jemma interrupted.

The crew member dismissed her. “Accidents happen.” Then turned her attention back to Fitz. “We need you to sign something, are you okay coming with me.”

He looked at Jemma, then nodded at the crew member. “Yeah, just a moment okay?”

The crew member nodded then made her way back across the grass.

“So tonight then?” Jemma asked, and Fitz wringing his hands, agreed. “I look forward to it.”

“You… you are?”

The smile on her face was massive smile on her face. “I am.”

The crew member, now half way across the grass, threw an anxious look across her shoulder, something that Fitz picked up on. “I better…”

Jemma nodded in understanding.

“You try not get to distracted?” and with that he was gone, not even waiting for a response from Jemma.

Jemma was, indeed, distracted, as she watched him head back across the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I wrote this I didn't know it was cake week... and that happened... Hope you enjoyed!


	31. The Smile When You Tore Me Apart (Hydra Fitz #1)

“Simmons.”

“Jemma.”

“Jems,” he whispered.

She woke up, rolling over in the bed to find him crouched down on the floor beside her bed, a desperate look on his face. “Fitz?” she asked, her voice groggy from sleep. “Is everything okay? Is everyone?”

He nodded. “But we need to move.” He held up a set of car keys. “Me and you are together, Trip with Skye, and then May and Coulson.”

“Where are we going?” she asked, already out of bed, and throwing what few possessions that she had left in her bag.

Fitz held up his phone. “Coulson’s given us directions.”

She nodded, slinging her back across her shoulder, following him out the room, and to the car.

***

She fell asleep in the car again, the pressure and the exhaustion of the past few days finally taking their toll on her. Her head was pressed against the window, her breath steaming up the glass. Fitz looked over at her, momentarily taking his eyes of the road to look at her, and trying to ignore the knot of guilt that had formed in his stomach. As much as he hated this, as much as it pained him to do this, overall it was for the greater good.

She mumbled something in her sleep, and Fitz smiled as he turned his attention back to the room. He hadn’t meant to fall in love with her, that hadn’t been part of the plan, the mission. It was just something that had happened along the way.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, the mission; he just didn’t want to break her heart.

To destroy it.

But his superiors would say that one broken-heart for the greater good wouldn’t matter. What mattered that he had succeeded, that he had brought her in.

Shaking his head, he continued on driving, trying to fight the emotions, the _guilt_ that was coursing through his veins.

***

When they finally pulled to a stop later, Jemma now awake again, she sensed that something was wrong. Everything about this, about _Fitz_ just seemed off.

“Fitz?” she asked, fear evident in her voice. She was no longer trying to hide it. “Fitz, please what’s happening?”

He looked at her, blue eyes wide and full of sorrow. Shaking his head, his voice barely more than a whisper, he told her; “I’m so sorry.”

Before she could reply, the car door opened and she felt strong hands pulling her out.

***

She didn’t go quietly.

She _refused_ to go quietly.

She was eventually bound, and gagged to prevent her causing any more harm to either the guards to any possible harm to herself.

That still didn’t make it any easier for the guards to bring her in. She refused to co-operate altogether. And it was only when knife was pressed against her throat that she finally, reluctantly, gave in.

“If you keep this up,” the guard whispered in her ear. “We’ll kill your parents. But only after we kill you. Slowly, painfully. Horribly. Just what will your parents say when they find your mutilated corpse on their doorstep…”

He didn’t have time to continue when another cut in. “That’s no way to treat our guest.” Garrett. John Garrett. The man who had had Skye shot. The man who had caused all this. “Remove her gag. I want to speak to her.”

The cool metal of the blade left her neck, and cut the fabric that was in her mouth. Once it was removed, she coughed, and took a deep breath. Able to breathe again. “Dr Simmons. So glad you could join us.”

She laughed at this. “I was kidnapped. I have no intention of joining you.”

Garrett raised an eyebrow as if willing her to disagree. “Dr Simmons, your brains will be better served here, in Hydra. With all the resources that you want. With nothing, and no-one, holding you back. With Fitz here, you can do anything you want.”

Jemma turned to Fitz, tears glistening in her eyes. Refusing to believe this as truth. Refusing to believe that he, Fitz could be Hydra. The pasty boy from Scotland, the one who loved monkeys a little too much and was almost always grumpy, couldn’t be Hydra.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, confirming there that all her fears were true. That her worst nightmare was happening in front of her.

“It’s true?”

He nodded. “They promised me, and mum, a better life, unlimited resources. The ability to do what I want, to make the world a better place. Jems, please, we can do everything you ever wanted, change the world.” He reached out as if to wipe her tears away but she pulled away.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “No. Stay away. You were my best friend. I cared for you. I _loved_ you!”

“We can still have that, a life together. Everything you want Jems, we can have that.”

“No.” Her voice was steely, determined, strong. “No. You don’t get to call me that. Not now. Not ever.”

Fitz looked as though he was going to try and plead with her, tell her that everything could be okay but he never got the chance. Garrett grabbed her face, turning it so that she was looking at him. “Dr Simmons please. We’re trying to be reasonable here, to give a chance to join us, and no one gets hurt.” He made it sound like a threat, like a promise. “So Dr Simmons. What do you say?”

Jemma spat at him, then felt one arm pulled forcibly back and twisted. There was a definite crack but she didn’t care. The pain shot through her, causing more tears to glisten in her eyes but she tried her hardest not to let them fall. She focused her gaze on Garrett who focused his likewise on her. “Well, Dr Simmons,” he said, as if a major inconvenience had just happened. “It seems you don’t want to do this the easy way.” He almost seemed disappointed. He nodded at the guards behind her, who lead her down the corridor, already knowing what to do with her.

Fitz watched her go.

“Fitz,” Garrett’s voice rang, forcing the young Scot to turn to him. “You did well. You got her here. We were expecting this you know.”

Fitz looked at him, nodding slowly. He had also expected this, knowing that Jemma wouldn’t come easily. “I just…”

“We will make her comply, don’t you worry. We will make her comply.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. I really am. This just came to me. Originally the title was just going to be Hydra!Fitz and have the pain immediately, like ripping of a plaster, and no prolonging but then Angels by Within Temptation came on, and had to use that lyric. I am so so sorry!


	32. Please Leave All Overcoats, Canes and Top Hats With The Doorman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna asked for an Alice in Wonderland style AU based on the line "I'd know that unruly mess of curls anywhere" and this is what was born. A happy panic title to make up for that last one and sorry its so short. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the prompt!

It couldn’t be, could it?

After all these years, after so many years it couldn’t be.

Could it?

She watched him from the window, trying to see if it was him.

She knew that unruly mess of curls anywhere.

But she was scared that she was just imaging it, that it wasn’t him really.

That he hadn't returned to them.

To _her._

Then he turned his head, and the light caught his eyes, causing them to twinkle. They were blue.

They were that _blue_.

It was him.

It was really him.

Fitz.

Her Fitz.

He was here. He was really here.

He had returned. He really had returned.

She placed her hand on the stained glass, and watched him as crossed the gardens, towards the palace.

He was coming to her.

He knew where he was.

He remembered her.

He.

Remembered.

Her.

It wasn’t long before the doors to the throne room opened, and Fitz was standing in the door way, staring up at her. Those blue, blue eyes.

“Fitz,” she whispered, unable to believe that he was standing there, smiling at her.

She didn’t believe it until his lips were dancing across hers, his hands wrapped around her waist, and pulling her closer to him.

“Fitz,” she whispered once they pulled apart. “You found us, you returned.”

Their foreheads touching, she closed her eye and allowed her other senses to take him in. His smell, his breaths, his very being.

He laughed, smiling. “Jems, I never stopped looking, I spent years wondering, hoping I could find this place, you again.”

“You did?” she asked.

He nodded. “Why wouldn’t I? You mean everything to me Jemma…" he trailed off at the end.

“Fitz?” she asked, wondering if anything was wrong.

He was staring at her now, at her mouth. He brought one finger up gently, then wiped at something at the very corner of her mouth. Then licked his finger. “You had something there.”

“What?” she asked, now self-conscious.

He smiled at her again, his eyes twinkling. “Just.. just jam.”

She rolled her eyes. “Ugh, Fitz.”

That still didn’t stop her from pulling him into another kiss.


	33. Agent Carter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asked for, so long ago now, sorry for that, by 2sassyformyowngood. Hope you enjoy this!

Walking home from the diner, Jemma heard footsteps behind her, and started to increase her pace. Then there was a rumble of a car engine and the street lit up.

Jemma, now closer to running than to walking reached towards her bag, reaching towards the weapon hidden in it when she heard a familiar voice call out.

“Oi, Simmons.” She spun, and the person who had been walking behind her pushed past her, and on their way down the street.

The car, meanwhile, was parked behind her and the passenger’s door was opening and out appeared a person she never thought that she would see again.

“Lance Hunter,” she sighed as he made his way towards her, an oversized grin on his face.

“Jemma Simmons, see you never headed back to England after the war.”

“You didn’t either Lance.”

He nodded. “My fame and fortune was here, in New York. You still at the SSR?”

He seemed agitated despite the grin and Jemma wanted to know why. Why he was agitated. Why he pulled up behind in the middle of the night, asking her these questions.

“Lance,” Jemma said instead, really not wanting to deal with this tonight, or at any time to be honest. She had had enough of Hunter and his antics during the war. “What have you done now?”

Hunter looked at her, having been defeated at his own game. He sighed, shaking his head, now frowning. “It’s been stolen.”

“What’s been stolen, because if it’s another necklace, I’m not doing that again Hunter, you know what happened the last time.”

He gave an even heavier sigh this time. “It’s the bioweapon.”

Jemma raised an eyebrow, trying to work out if Hunter was serious or not. Then, “I need your help Jemma. Please.”

Jemma nodded, reluctant, but knowing that this had to be done. Knowing that she had to help. Knowing that she might be the only one who could help.

Hunter gave a smile at this. “Thank you, Jemma. I mean it. I owe you one. Another one. Well,” he said, leaning against his car now. “I figured that our best bet wasn’t to find whoever took it, it could be anyway in the world by now. I figure we find a cure, mass produce it and hope.”

Jemma nodded, knowing that for possibly once in his life, Hunter was right. “You’re right, and you’re lucky Lance Hunter that I have been working on a possible cure for something like this. All I need now is a mechanism to administer it, suspend the solution and to conduct electricity…”

Hunter cut in, a stupidly large grin on his face now. “Can I introduce you to an engineer who works for me, Leopold Fitz?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as fic prompts, I also take Headcanon requests and will write fics based on lyrics so feel free to comment any ideas that you have below! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!


	34. My Office. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the amazing [grapehyasynth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth) who has written me a couple of awesome drabbles that can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6873178)! Surprise! And I hope that you enjoy!  
> Season one AU/ with established secret FitzSimmons relationship.

Her lips danced across his jaw line, leaving soft butterfly kisses behind.

“Jemma,” he whispered, titling his head to allow their lips to meet. “We’re gonna have to tell them one day.”

Jemma nodded, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder now. “For now, it’s out secret, yeah?”

He nodded this time before spinning around and pulling her closer, kissing her again.

Footsteps and voices outside their bunk caused them to pull apart, reluctantly, both of them trying to savour the last moments of the kiss, trying to make it last as long as possible.

Skye.

Ward.

They were back from getting the groceries.

Jemma sighed, pulling Fitz in for one last kiss before leaving her bunk, closing the door behind her.

Fitz knew the drill; that he was to wait a moment until the coast was clear then to follow her.

By the time that he did that, she was in the kitchen, looking through the plastic bags. Skye was on the island, eating a yoghurt.

Ward was mirroring Jemma’s actions, then reappeared, holding a lettuce. He gave a wicked grin, showing it off. “ _Lettuce_ put all these groceries away.”

Fitz wasn’t sure who groaned louder; Skye or Jemma.

Ward frowned at them, clearly annoyed that they didn’t approve of his pun. “C’mon guys,” he said, holding the next item of food up. “You’re not giving me _mushroom_ to work with.”

Another groan this time, but it was clear that Skye was the one who was louder this time. She set down her finished yoghurt pot and slid of the island, looking in the bag herself as if to try and find something to counteract Ward and his woeful puns.

“Ward,” she began. “I love you from my head _tomatoes_ ,” she held up a bunch of them. “But they’re not _berry_ good.”

Ward nodded this approval, as if he were glad that the younger agent was good at making awful puns.

Fitz just looked at Simmons, who shrugged as if to show that there was nothing to be done.

She rose, and made her way to stand beside him, leaning against the wall.

Their shoulders were touching, personal space not an issue between the two scientists and it took all of their will power not to reach out and take the others hand.

As Skye and Ward continued making horrific puns, Jemma found her head coming to rest on Fitz’s shoulder, wondering if maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if the team found out that they were together. No-one really cared about Section 17 anyway, that much had been evident from their time at both the Academy and Sci-Ops.

“Simmons,” a voice interrupted her thoughts, and she found herself more than disappointed when it turned out not to be Fitz. “Fitz.”

Coulson had appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. “My office. Now.”

The two young scientists stared at each other, then followed the senior agent down the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Ward was really OOC in this, but this is also a tribute to Brett and his puns, may they never be forgotten. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also Section 17 isn't me, I have no idea where it came from...


	35. Stranger Things AU (#1)

Standing in front of the mirror, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, taking her face in. Taking her hair in. Taking everything in.

When it happened.

The flashbacks.

She was no longer standing in the bathroom in the Bus.

She was back in that room.

The tank of water.

The isolation room.

She is no longer Jemma Simmons, two doctorates and 25 years old.

No, she was a number, a girl of 12 with no name, no identity. Nothing.

She shook her head.

No that wasn’t real. Not anymore.

She wasn’t there.

That was 15 years ago now.

She was free.

Free from that place.

That hell.

Shaking her head again, she stared at her reflection, at her soft brown hair hanging around her face. She wasn’t going to let it phase her.

Not anymore.

A knock on the door.

“Simmons? Are you okay?”

Skye.

Opening the door, she smiled at her friend.

***

It was many months later when Ward and Garett had captured them that everything that had been kept secret for so long came out. Things that she had even hidden from Fitz.

“Jemma Simmons,” Garett greets as Ward drags her in, another agent bringing in Fitz directly behind her. “We’ve been looking for you for a long time now.”

“Jemma?” Fitz asked, fear flooding his voice. “What’s… what does he mean?”

Instead of looking at him, like she would in any situation, she dipped her head, as though she were ashamed.

“Dr Simmons here,” Garett continued, flourishing his hands as if she were some sort of prized possession. “She was one of ours, many years ago…”

“You were Hydra?” Fitz asked, pain in his voice.

“No, no she wasn’t.” Garrett heaved a sigh at this, knowing just how hard it was going to be. “S.H.I.E.L.D., they had their superheroes, their powered people and we… we wanted to create our own. Jemma here was involved in the project.”

Fitz tried to look at her, to see how she was reacting but her head was still bowed, not daring, not wanting to meet his eyes, but he knew she was crying, from the way her shoulders were shaking.

“Ward,” Garrett said, nodding at him. Ward pulled up her sleeve, revealing her forearm, and something that she had tried to keep hidden for so long. A tattoo, a branding on her arm.

 _084_.

“What?” Fitz asked, unable to even finish the question, confused as to what it meant.

Garrett gave a wicked grin. “Jemma here, that isn’t her name. She’s never had a name, not until she was stolen from us. That number was how we were referred to her. That was her number. That was who she was. She was the only test subject, the only one that passed. That was able to do what she was asked. But then she was stolen from us, taken and all that we had worked to achieved… gone. Until now. Until we found her.”

“No.” The tone that Fitz was defiant. “No. You’re not hurting her again.”

Garrett laughed at this, watching as Fitz tried to struggle his way out of the agents grasp. “Kill him.”

Jemma could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped by about ten degrees. “No, please,” she whispered but Garrett refused, saying that this was her destiny, that she wasn’t getting away from them. Not again.

“Jems, please, its okay,” Fitz whispered, wanting to reassure her in his last moments. “The team will find you, you’ll be okay, I know you will.” He took a shaking breath. “Jems, please, I…I love you.”

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the end, but when it didn’t come, when there was no gunshot, he opened his eyes, raising his head and looking around but only he and Jemma were still standing.

Ward, Garrett, the other Hydra agents… they were all on the ground… alive or dead… Fitz didn’t know.

Jemma was now looking up at him, their eyes meetings, tears streaming down her face, narrowly missing the blood that was coming from her left nostril.

“Fitz,” she said, her voice breaking. “This is me. This is who I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I binge watched this the other day, and have become ~~really overly~~ obessessed and just had to write this. Thanks for checking out and I hope you enjoyed


	36. It Was All Just A Lie (Hydra Fitz #2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to [The Smile When You Torn Me Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/17970916) as requested by [justahint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justahint/pseuds/justahint) and RespektTheBovril.  
> Title taken again from Angels by Within Temptation.  
> Trigger warning for implied torture and alcohol abuse in this one.  
> Try enjoy???

Hunter found her in the kitchen, sitting in between the cupboards and the bin, a number of bottles littered around her. She had only be allowed out of holding that day, Coulson keeping her locked away until it could be proven that she wasn’t Hydra.

Hunter scoffed at the thought. He hadn’t been part of the op to extract her from Hydra’s grasp. He hadn’t been there on the QuinJet back to base. He hadn’t been there when she was rushed to medical.

“Jemma.” He spoke, making her aware of his presence.

She looked up, her eyes full of pain and sorrow. “He’s Hydra.”

“I know,” was all that Hunter could reply taking a cautious step towards her.

She didn’t flinch, didn’t move. Didn’t do anything. Just continued staring at him. He took another cautious step forward. “Do you?” he began asking, but she shook her head. She had no idea what he was going to ask, but she could do anything, he had moved the bin out of the way and was sitting beside her. She didn’t complain though. It was nice to have someone care, value her for who she was, and not hate her for who she could be.

“Everyone hates me.”

“No.” His answer was firm. “No, they don’t.”

Jemma tuned to look at him. “They do. No one trusts me.” There was a lull in the conversation, and Hunter wanted to argue with her about this, say that this wasn’t true.

But it was.  

Coulson had put her… he had locked her up (there was no light way to put it) after she had been discharged from medical, scared that she was also Hydra.

It had taken a lot of convincing from May to get Coulson to release her. Because she wasn’t Hydra. Not at all. Not after all she had suffered.

Skye had confided in him earlier, upon seeing his new Jemma.

Skye had called her a shell of her formed shelf, that everything she knew, trusted and loved had been a lie, so she was unsure of the world that she now inhabited.

Unsure of who to trust, who to love.

“Because,” she said, her voice shaking, “He’s Hydra… He’s Hydra.”

Hunter did what he did next without really thinking about it. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in close, allowing her to break down crying on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more part. I would love to make this a full length fic but I couldn't have my ship... So its gonna be like this for the meantime.  
> Also my Hunter&Jemma brotp is something I _really_ love. Thanks for reading!


	37. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is angst-y as heck and features violence and blood! Just a lil warning!

"Jemma."

She squirmed at her name leaving Hive’s mouth.

She took a step back, clenching her fist tighter, hoping, praying that what she had hidden up her sleeve wouldn’t fall out and give the game away.

“Jemma,” he said again, taking a step closer to her, and reaching out to her.

She took two steps back this time and he dropped his hand. “Will isn’t upset, you know? He’s glad that you’re alive. Safe. He’s screaming at me now, telling me not to hurt you. Do you miss him? The way he held you all those nights. His lips upon yours?”

She swallowed hard, not wanting to answer that question, not wanting to think about it. It had been months since Will’s death, and she had come to terms with it, learning that it wasn’t her fault.

And in those months, she had started her relationship with Fitz, and she was happier that she had ever been. It was Fitz that she wanted to spend that rest of her life with, and they were getting there.

They were on their way there.

To their happy ending.

“Bring him in,” Hive said, turning to Daisy.

Jemma felt the colour drain from her face. “Please, no.”

Hive just laughed, knowing that he had everything in his hand.

Then Daisy returned, with a slightly battered Fitz, his eye black and swollen, blood matted in his hair.

“Please,” Jemma begged again, turning back to the man she once knew as Grant Douglas Ward, the man who had saved her life and had also tried to end it, the man who had once helped her and had also wounded her. “Please let him go. Please.”

She tried to stop the tears streaming down her face. “We did warn him Jemma. That we would kill him next time.”

She shook her head and could only watch as Daisy sunk a blade into his back.

His face was a mask of pain as he legs buckled from under him, the colour ashen. His lips moved, blood coating them. She couldn’t hear what he was saying, but she knew. She would always know.

_Jemma_.

And that prompted her to make her move; she slid down the object hidden in her sleeve to her hand, a needle, filled with their first attempt at a cure, but Daisy saw her. And it was a race now.

But before she could reach Hive, and inject him, she felt something slam into the side of her and her name being screamed out.

***

It wasn’t any noise that awoke her.

Any sound.

No, it was the smell of pasta.

She opened her eyes, the light burning them.

And when she tried to roll over, she found she couldn’t and gave a cry of pain. Everything hurt.

“Jems,” a voice called. Fitz. “Wait, okay?”

She wanted to nod but found that her neck was painful.

Then she felt herself moving up, realising now that she must be in hospital bed.

“Hey,” Fitz said, his hand on her leg, as reassuring presence.

“What… what happened?”

He gave her a sad smile. “Daisy. She… she used her powers against you. Shattered ribs, minor whiplash. You’ve been out just over a week.”

“Oh,” she said, taking this in and looking at him. He was sitting on the end of the bed, wearing an old hoodie and sweatpants. He had used the remote to bring the head end of her bed up so that it was easier to see him, so that she didn’t have to cause herself anymore pain by sitting up herself. “And you… Daisy she hurt you… are you okay?” Panic rose in her voice and tears welled in her eyes.

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah, it’s okay.” He ran his hand reassuringly up and down her leg. “Just a small wound.”

“But she stabbed you…”

He lifted up his hoodie, revealing a bandage wrapped around his middle. “Oh Fitz,” she whispered, trailing one of her fingers down the cotton.

He took her hand in his own, their fingers interlocked and brought it up to his lips. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered, his lips dancing across her knuckles. “It’s going to be okay.”

“But Hive. He still has Daisy.”

He set her hand gently back on the mattress and shuffled along the bed so that he was closer to her, before cupping her face in his hand, and leaning in, kissing her gently.

“We’re gonna get her back. We’re gonna defeat Hive, and we’re going to do it like we do everything…”

He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, gently, reassuringly, to show that despite everything that had happened, that everything would be okay.

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH the pasta mention was just because I love pasta. A lot. Thanks for reading, hope you liked this lil fic!


	38. This Is Hell

_This is hell_ , Jemma couldn’t help but think as she almost lost her balance once again.

She righted herself though, putting her arm out to try and grab onto something for support but there was nothing there.

Sighing, she got herself into a more comfortable position, finding her centre of gravity as she was once again plunged into darkness.

She cursed.

She really shouldn’t be here.

She had had plans.

There was so much that she was missing.

If she hadn’t stayed behind, she wouldn’t be here right now.

She gave an internal groan as the train pulled up to the next stop, nearly sending her flying again.

She shook her head once she yet again righted herself, and more people climbed onto the already packed train, causing her to be pushed against the door on the far side.

_This can’t be safe_ , she thought as the train took off for the next station, he side pressed into the door.

And that’s when the man opposite her caught her attention.

There was something about him.

Something nice.

Something familiar.

Something pleasant.

Something attractive.

He smiled at her, looking up from the book that he was reading.

He had stubble, scruff even, and a smile that could light up not only this world but many other worlds.

And those eyes… they were so very, very blue.

So blue she almost lost herself in them.

He gave her another nervous smile, before reaching up and adjusting his beanie hat, then flicked his eyes back to what he was reading.

Jemma looked at the cover.

She recognised it from somewhere.

But she couldn’t place just where she recognised it.

She continued the rest of her journey home in silence, regretting the fact that she had left her headphones at home, lying in a tangled mess on her bed (hot guy opposite her hadn’t forgotten his. He was currently using them. She wondered what he was listening to).

An announcement suddenly rang out that they would be making an emergency stop at the next station due to delays further on up the line. But Jemma wasn’t paying attention to that.

She finally recognised where she knew the cover of his journal from.

It was one of hers.

Her first one that she had published at sixteen.

And that was the last thing that she remembered before a horrific pain took her over and blackness washed over her

***

“Hey,” said a voice, gentle, reassuring, Scottish. “Careful, you might have a concussion…”

“What happened?” Jemma asked, sitting up on the sofa…

Why was she on a sofa? How did she get here?

Where was she?

“You’re at the station, in the medical office.” The voice said. She looked towards it.

It was him.

Him from the train.

Hot Guy.

“Hi,” she said nervously, wanting to properly introduce herself.

He smiled back. “Hi.” He had removed the beanie and was nervously fidgeting with it, and the earbuds hung around his neck. “You fell,” he said by way of explanation.

She nodded, and that’s when she noticed the pain blossoming around her face. “You broke your nose,” he winced when he said it.  

Jemma felt her face fall. She couldn’t have broken her nose. Not now at least. “Are my eyes black?” she asked cautiously, not wanting to know the answer.  

He nodded slowly.

She closed her eyes (where they swelling already?) and leaned back over the edge of the sofa. She let out a long low groan.

“Are you alright he asked?”

Her eyes snapped open. “I don’t know what happened, why you are still here, how I’m going to get home, and what to do about my televised lecture tomorrow.” She paused, then realised that she had sounded rude. “Sorry,” she said. “One of my projects got its funding reduced again, I found my boyfriend, ex really, cheating on me and I somehow knocked myself out on the train in front of a really attractive strange…” she trailed off, knowing that she had over stepped the mark.

But this stranger with his blue blue eyes and scruff who had been reading her journal didn’t seem to mind. He just laughed, and sat on the sofa next to her, lifting the ice pack of the table and offering it to her. “I can help with some of those questions and issues. The train stopped suddenly, and you weren’t able to stop yourself falling forward. Sorry I wasn’t able to catch you. You did fall quite fast… Second, I didn’t want to leave you, not after the fall that you had had and you in-case you needed help getting home. About your lecture, no one’s going to care that Dr. Dr. Jemma Elizabeth Simmons has two black eyes, and if they do, who cares. You’re there to prompt woman in science.”

She smiled at him. “You know who I am?”

He nodded. “Who doesn’t?” He paused for a moment. “Leopold Fitz. Most people, they just call me Fitz. Engineering.”

“I know you!” she exclaimed. “You work with Radcliffe.”

He nodded, and used one hand to rub the back of his neck.

“You know,” Jemma began, “I’ve always wanted to work with you, it’s been a dream of mine for the past decade.”

He smiled at her. “Then, Dr. Simmons, would you like to go out for coffee, discuss some ideas?”

“Dr Fitz, it would be a pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public transport... do I really need to say more? I have some stories from just this week alone... and some ideas are used in this (heck, this was written on a train). Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	39. Sports, School and Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna give some context for this one; its set in upper sixth form so they're like 18 and most people only do a few subjects as A Levels are hard. Hope that helps!

“I’m so sorry,” she said again, as she helped him limp across the hockey pitch and back to the school building. “It was an accident.”

He shook his head, his face a grimace against the pain. “It’s nothing. Accidents happen.”

“But I’m so sorry,” she said yet again. “I know how bad it can be. It happened to me all the time.”

“Jemma,” he said, his voice interpreting her and stopping what she was about to say next. “It’s okay. Accidents happen.”

She seemed stumped by this, not replying for a moment as she opened the door to the building and lead him down the corridor towards the staff room. “I just… I was never very good at hockey.”

Fitz laughed at this, as she led him to the sofa, and helping him to sit down on it. “My ankle is prove of that.”

She mouthed yet another apology as she went about propping his leg up and getting an ice pack from the freezer and holding it against it. Thankful, it wasn't broken. Just bruised. And swollen. And causing him a lot of pain. “Do you… do you want painkillers?” she asked, as he leaned forward, going to hold the ice pack himself when their hands overlapped for the briefest of seconds. And it was nice. She liked it. She was so lost in her thoughts at this that she missed his answer. “Pardon?”

“Nah, its fine. It’ll pass.”

She leaned back against the sofa. “I never see you around school,” she asked, wanting to make some conversation with the owner of the ankle that she had almost broken (and the guy in school she had developed a crush on since she had first seen him all those months ago).

“I moved here beginning of last year from Scotland. Don’t think we’ve ever been in any of the same classes.”

She nodded. “Biology, Chemistry, also Geography.”

“Ahh. I’m Maths, Physics and Technology.”

“So how’s your Uni application going?”

He groaned. “Horrible. It had to be sent yesterday.”

“What are you applying for?”

“Engineering. Want to go to Oxford.”

Jemma lit up at this. “That was you?”

He nodded. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Rumours. Not many have applied for Oxford here.”

“Yeah, it’s always interested me.”

“Same,” Jemma tried.

“You applied there?”

She nodded. “Bio Chem.”

“You said you were Jemma, didn’t you?”

“Jemma Simmons.”

He smiled at this, and that smile seemed to light up the staff room that they had to themselves. “I know you.”

“You do?”

“You’re a literal genius. Everyone knows you in the school.”

She gave a biter laugh at this. “Everyone does but not everyone likes me. No one likes me.” The statement had started of bitter and turned sad and Fitz wanted to protest, to argue that that wasn’t true. But he knew it was. Jemma Simmons wasn’t popular. She had few people she could class as acquaintances let alone friends. She was too smart, in their opinion.

Too much of an odd bird.

But to Fitz, that’s what made her so interesting. What made him want to get to know her.

But in the little over a year that he had spent here, he wasn’t able to.

Today though, he was going to change that.

“I do.”

She looked at him, surprise evident in her face. “You… you do?”

He nodded, smiling at her, looking her in those brown eyes that seemed so full of life, as if they wanted to discover every wonder of the world and more. “Yeah, ‘course I do, why wouldn’t I?”

She shrugged, and he took that as a prompt to continue. “I’ve seen your work Jemma, heard about it, and you’re… you’re truly amazing. I’ve been… the past year I’ve wanted to meet you, to get to talk to you but I’ve not got the chance.”

“Now you do.” Her voice was soft, barely a whisper as though she were trying not to speak aloud for fear of crying.

“So,” he began, knowing that if he didn’t do it now, he never would. “Would you like to go out with me?” The question was rushed, forced, the words stumbling over each other. When she didn’t reply, he was scared that he had over stepped the mark.

“You want… you want to go out with me?”

He gave a slow nod. “Yeah… yeah. Only… only if you want to…”

“I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got sadder than I originally planned. It started off after seeing a scene of Iain playing Hockey in Not Another Happy Ending and I thought it would be a great meet the cute... hope you enjoyed anyway!


	40. Food Poisoning or Something More?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here, except hi and there will be like vomit in this one. Hope you enjoy!

She groaned, curling up into a more comfortable position on the bed, and Fitz, who was standing in front of the mirror, buttoning up his shirt, stopped what he was doing and knelt down beside her. He placed a hand to her forehead.

It wasn’t warm.

“Jems,” he whispered, as her eyes fluttered open. “Hey, Jems, you okay?”

He knew it was a stupid question, but still he asked it, wanting to know what was wrong with his wife.

She shrugged. “I… I don’t know. Food poisoning maybe?”

Fitz nodded, thinking that this could be the case. Jemma had had something different from him last night at the restaurant (not that she should even be suffering from food poisoning, it was a five star restaurant). “Yeah,” he whispered, gently rubbing at her temple, something that always calmed her down. “Yeah, that’s probably it.”

He reached into his back pocket of his trousers, and pulled out his phone. With a quick text to Radcliffe, he was off work for the day and hoped that was the end of that.

But it wasn’t. For Radcliffe phoned Fitz back mere moments later. “Hello?” he asked, accepting the call, pacing about the room as Jemma’s eyes followed him. “Yeah, yeah, she’s just not well. Food poisoning we think from last night. No, you don’t please don’t do that. It’s not necessary. I don’t... Radcliffe, please.  Just don’t. And it’s food poisoning. Nothing more… listen, I have to go…” he hung up, making his way back to his wife, who was leaving the bed, hands covering her mouth and rushing to the bathroom.

Thankfully, she made it in time, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl while he sat behind her, holding her hair and rubbing her back.

A number of minutes later, she sat back up, and Fitz pulled her into an embrace and used a damp to wipe at her face. “What did Radcliffe want?”

Fitz sighed, placing a kiss on her forehead. “To see if you were okay, and he wanted to get that restaurant shut down. Health violation,” he sighed and knew that Jemma would be rolling her eyes. “He’s as bad as mum, he wanted to know if we wanted Daisy to drop pregnancy tests round.”

“He did?”

“Yeah,” Fitz sighed, lifting Jemma into his arms and before he could leave the bathroom, she spoke again.

“We still have some left, it couldn’t… it couldn’t hurt to… could it?”

He looked at her. “You want to?”

She nodded, and he set her down, before going into the cabinet for the boxes.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Jemma had her eyes closed, and her face buried in his shirt. She was terrified to look. “Would you?” she asked to the fabric of her husband’s shirt and he nodded, reaching over for the first one.

“Negative.”

Jemma nodded into his shirt.

“Positive.”

“Positive.”

“Positive.”

“Positive.”

She looked up at him. Four out of the five had been positive. Had something went wrong with the first one? “One more?” she asked.

“Yeah, that’s do it.”

The sixth one was also positive. Five positives.

Jemma looked up at him. “We’re going to be parents.”

He nodded, dipping his head so that he could kiss his wife. “We’re going to be parents,” he repeated, stroking her cheek and looking at her as though there were nothing more perfect than her.

Her face drained of colour.

And she threw up again.

On his shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With life being so crazy at the minute, I have no idea how many updates I can provide so I'm thinking of just updating drabbles until my life gets some sort of pattern and structure. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	41. 2190 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one deals with more sensitive topics than usual such as teen pregnancy (17 ish so in the UK to my knowledge they are both the age of consent) Jemma having crappy parents (with mentions of not being there and kicking her out) and its just deep so feel free to skip this one if you want. If I write anything insensitive please please let me know, I would hate to upset anyone.

“Jemma,” the voice outside the bathroom door was soft, gentle reassuring. Just what she wanted to hear in that moment.

She looked up, her eyes puffy and red from the tears that she had been crying.

“Can I come in?” the voice asked.

Jemma didn’t reply for a moment, thinking, before saying. “Yes.”

The door opened, and in the door way stood Fitz’s mum. “Jemma?” she said, looking down at her, and all that surrounded her. “Are you okay?”

Jemma shrugged, her eyes were on the sticks of plastic that were lying in front of her on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. Violet’s eyes dropped to them, at the pluses on them. “You’re pregnant.”

Jemma nodded, her voice barely a whisper. “Mum’s going to be so mad.”

Violet sat herself down on the floor next to Jemma and wrapped an arm around. Jemma leaned into the older woman, her boyfriend’s mum and whispered those six words again.

Violet shushed her, and ran a reassuring hand up and down her arm. She wanted to tell Jemma that her mum wouldn’t be mad, angry but she couldn’t. She was scared too. Because she knew that there was no way to guarantee that. Violet knew that Jemma never got on well with her parents. Heck, they were hardly ever home, always leaving Jemma with her, or a babysitter, or alone as she got older.

Violet also knew that Jemma’s parents wanted what they saw as the best for her, even if Jemma didn’t want it herself. They wanted her to go to University, get her qualifications, then work her way up in the world before even thinking about settling down. Having a family. Jemma had no say in her life.

“They’re going to kick me out,” Jemma sobbed into her shoulder, and Violet continued to run her hand reassuringly up and down, but Jemma’s back this time. “They’re going to kick me out.”

“Jemma,” Violet said, her voice stern but reassuring (something she knew Jemma would need at this time). “You do know you’re going to have to tell them?” She pulled away, allowing herself to see Jemma’s face. Jemma nodded, as Violet wiped away a tear. “And Jemma, if they do… you’re always welcome here, you know that?”

***

Her parents were shocked when she told them the news, and they weren’t happy. They were disappointed in her (something that Jemma was now used to).

“You’re pregnant?” her mother asked, her face pale. “Jemma, what about… what about Uni? Your life?”

Jemma shook her head. “I’m taking time out. I don’t have to go now, there’s always time later if I do decide to go.” She shrugged as though it were no big deal.

Her father set down his newspaper. “I thought… I thought we raised you better.”

Jemma snorted at this. “You were hardly ever here for me. You were away so many times. You weren’t there when I broke my arm when I was nine. You weren’t there for me on my thirteenth birthday. You weren’t there when I had surgery… You’ve… you’ve never been there for me.”

This only infuriate her father. “What are you trying to say?”

“Violet. Violet she’s… she’s always been there for me.”

“Is it that Fitz boy who’s the father?”

Jemma nodded. “You’ve always disapproved of him. Always. But I love him dad, and I… and I will for... I love him.”

Her father snorted. “If you love him and Violet so much move in with them then. Just don’t come crying to us when they kick you out.”

Jemma huffed indignantly. “Maybe I will.”

And she stormed upstairs to pack a bag.

***

Later that day, back and Fitz’s house, she stood outside his door, not sure how to even begin this conversation, what to say to him. They were both of the consenting age, and they had used protection but it must have failed. Jemma took a shaking breath and wrapped an arm across her stomach. Even though she knew that it wasn’t possible, she swore she could have felt movement. Her child. _Their_ child.

Despite her parents wanting her to put her career first, children were always something she had wanted and this being the 21st Century, she knew that it _was_ possible for her to have both. A career and a family.

She had discussed it with Fitz, and it was something they had both wanted. A life together. They may only be 17 but to them, that didn’t matter. They had so much ahead of them and they wanted to do it like they did everything.

Together.

“Jems?” Fitz asked. He must have heard her outside his door.

She smiled at him. “Hi Fitz. I have… I have something to tell you.” She took a breath, steadying herself. She was going to take his mother’s advice and just get it out and not delay it. “I’m… I’m pregnant.”

He looked at her, in shock. She gave a watery smile. “I know… I know this is a surprise Fitz and if you want to go to Uni, get your job as an engineer I won’t I won’t stop you… I won’t let this hold you back.”

Fitz didn’t say anything and led her into the room, and sat her on his bed before taking a seat beside her and resting a hand on her leg. “You’re pregnant?”

She nodded.

He let out a long breath and for once Jemma didn’t know what he was thinking, what could be going through his mind.

Then he spoke. “We’re gonna do this, together.”

She turned to face him, looking at her boyfriend. The father of her child. The one that she loved. She smiled. “Thank you,” she mouthed.

He returned the smile, leaning in to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda used more comic!Jemma parents than tv canon as in that one issue her dad seemed a bit of an ass to me... And I do want to expand this verse more so if you guys want more, please let me know, and again if anything is insensitive please let me know, I would hate to upset you guys.


	42. I Wanna Waste All Of My Time With You

He smiled down at her. She was lying across his lap, and she returned the smile up at him.

“What?” he asked, a laugh lacing his voice.

She blushed, the tips of her ears burning red. “Nothing… it’s just…” she stopped, not sure where she was going next, and feeling embarrassed anyway.

“What?” he asked again, setting down the book that was in his hand on the arm of the sofa.  

She sat up, and he spun so that he was facing her.

She shook her head, as if she couldn’t believe him. Her boyfriend.

Her _Fitz._

“I just love you,” she whispered.

He smiled, already knowing this fact, but he didn’t say anything. He just leaned in allowing his lips to dance across hers. Long tender and full of so much love.

Once they pulled apart, they remained for a number of moments with their foreheads touching, and Jemma caressing his cheeks, her fingers gently scratching at his scruff.

When his phone buzzed, he cast once glance at it, and tried to stop both the smile (because after all, he didn’t want to give away what he had planned) and the knots in his stomach from happening, something that he was unable to do. It was ready, it was time.

He stood up, extending a hand. “You coming?” he asked her, and she beamed up, taking it.

It was a Saturday afternoon, slowly turning into evening, one part of the week that she loved so much. Before their dinner, they always took a walk, just the two of them together, in the woods that was just beyond their Perthshire cottage.

As autumn was settling in, the evenings weren’t as warm as they once were so when she was in the hall she had once grabbed what once had been Fitz’s beanie a number of years ago and placed it comfortably on her head before sliding on her jacket.

Fitz just shook his head, unable to believe that after all these years she still wore it, as he put on his own jacket. “Ready?” he asked, sliding his arm around her and she nodded, guiding her head to rest on his shoulder. He placed a kiss to her forehead then, as a joke slid the hat down over her eyes.

Though he couldn’t see her eyes, he knew that she was rolling them. “Ugh, Fitz,” she all but whispered as she pulled it back up so that she could see again, but it was lower this time, the edge covering her eyebrows.

He just smiled, pulling her closer as he led her out of the house.

He hoped that what he had set up for her was perfect, what Daisy had spent all afternoon working on with him was perfect. He hoped that it was perfect, because that’s what Jemma deserved.

Nothing less.

As they stepped outside, the autumn breeze momentarily knocking them off guard, Jemma closed her eyes and took in the scents and allowed herself to listen to the leaves crunch under foot and feel Fitz beside her.

_This,_ she decided, _this here is how I want to spend the rest of my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cute nonsense fluff here. Title comes from Fake It by Bastille but the Vevo session for that song is just like perfect and I am so much in love with it. Hope you enjoyed.


	43. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! I'm back!

He woke up with someone licking him.

Which he found weird, because Jemma _kissed_ him to wake up.

And anyway, this tongue was really rough.

So very unhuman like.

“Jems,” he said, his voice low and full of sleep. “Please.”

“What?” she asked and he looked over, and found her not lying in the bed but leaning against the doorway, a smile on her face.

“Happy Birthday Fitz.”

He sat up and found the something climbing in his lap.

The something that had been climbing in his lap.

A black Skye Terrier.

“You went back?” he asked, stroking it behind the ear.

She nodded. “I know just how much you fell in love with her, and I couldn’t say no.”

“To who?” he asked, as she climbed back into the bed beside him, and lay her head against his shoulder.

Jemma just sighed as the puppy decided to see what she was like (despite having been with Jemma since the early hours of the morning when she picked her up).

A yawn then escaped her, and Fitz wrapped his arm around her.

She nestled into him, allowing her eyes to flutter closed.

“Jems,” he whispered into her forehead.

“Mhhhh?” She half opened her eyes, taking him in.

“Thank you,” he whispered, a kiss pressed to her forehead.

She smiled. “S’nothing. Do you’ve a name for her yet?”

He gave a smile. “I’ve the perfect name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I know just rushing out and buying a dog is seen as a major No but my family were like let's get a dog, and three weeks later we had one.  
> Six and a half years later I can't imagine my life without her...


	44. It Was Jenna, Wasn't It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic I've had in my head for ages now, and a Daredevil binge a while back inspired me to attempt it but I have always been so nervous to post this one for some reason.  
> It deals with a blind Jemma, and Skye finding out about it. There could be parts that may be interpreted as ableist. As someone who has had no experience with this issue at all, if there's anything I have written that is insensitive please let me know, and I will correct this.
> 
> Also, I know there is a Daredevil!FitzSimmons AU out there (which I love and helped me write this actually!) so there may be some similarities, so sorry!!

When Skye entered the dining area on the Bus, she saw the woman that had been in the lab earlier, arguing with whoever it was she had been.

The other woman, Jenna maybe? Skye couldn’t recall her name and she felt awful for it. But still, it was only her first day, and there had been a lot to take in so forgetting one name couldn’t be the worst thing, now could it?

Making her way across the room, Skye noticed that the other woman didn’t look up, her head bowed as she was engrossed in a book.

“Hello?” Skye asked, it came out more of a question than anything else as she was scared that she was disturbing the other woman.

But it seemed that she wasn’t. The other woman lifted her head and spun so that she was facing her. There was a smile on her face. “Skye, wasn’t it?”

Skye nodded. “Yeah, this is gonna make me seem like a bad person but it was Jenna wasn’t it?”

A wince. “Jemma…”

Skye started to apologise but Jemma just shook her head. “It’s okay, you’re not the first one. Everyone usually gets my name wrong to being with.”

“Was it him?”

“Who?”

Skye nodded to the ring, and when Jemma didn’t answer, instead sat there waiting for Skye to continue with what she was saying. Skye frowned, not knowing where to go next without fear of upsetting Jemma.

“Skye? Is everything okay?”

Skye shrugged. “I don’t…”

“Where you trying to show me something?”

“Yeah, I was gesturing towards your ring.”

“Ahhh,” Jemma said, as if everything now made sense. “No one’s told you yet, have they?”

“Told me what?”

“Skye, I’m blind.”

A beat before Skye began apologising, scared that she’d upset Jemma but the British woman interrupted her. “Skye, it’s okay, you’ve not upset me.”

Skye took a breath, composing herself. “It’s just,” Skye began, not sure where exactly she wanted to go with her point. She took a breath again. “I don’t want to upset you.”

Jemma shook her head. “Skye, it’s okay. You didn’t upset me, and if you make mistakes, I won’t mind. Everyone does, and I’m not going to get upset.”

Skye nodded. Then “yeah, yeah I just know…”

“Really,” Jemma said, smiling at her. “It’s nothing to worry about.” A pause before Jemma spoke again. “You’re curious, aren’t you?”

Skye winced. “Is it too personal to get into…?”

Jemma waved her hand. “Everyone’s curious. Lab accident, about six years ago now.”

“Jems?” a voice called from the door on the opposite side of the room, followed by footsteps and someone entering. It was who Jemma had been in the lab with earlier. Making his way across the room, he stopped behind her. “Hey,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her the top of her head. She leaned backwards, and smiled up at him, her cheeks bright red.

“Hi,” she whispered as he spun her stool around so that he could kiss her. “Fitz,” she said, her voice embarrassed but also full of bliss once they broke apart. “We have company.”

Fitz finally saw Skye. “Sorry,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

Jemma just sighed, shaking her head. “Skye, Fitz. Fitz, Skye.”

“Fiancé?”

A nod from Jemma. “Yeah, yeah, he is.” A massive smile crossed her face. There was so much love in that expression that it caused Skye to smile too. “He’s also the one that spend the first six months of knowing me thinking I was called Jenna.”

Fitz just groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed again if I wrote anything that could be seen as insensitive please let me know, and I will correct it! Thanks for checking out!


	45. It Feels Like I've Been Hit By A Car

She was running late to class, she needed to hand her in her thesis to Weaver within the next half an hour.

It was due to this that Jemma decided that running across the road without paying much attention was a good idea.

But overall, it wasn’t.

Not even halfway across, she heard the squealing of breaks and felt a pain in her side, and then the concrete beneath her.

“Shit,” a voice whispered, footsteps echoed around her and then there someone crouched down beside her. “Are you okay?”

Jemma sat up, her head swimming. “It feels like I’ve just been hit by a car…” She closed her eyes, trying not to throw up.

The guy grimaced. “Yeah… that was my car.”

“You hit me with your car?” She was confused at how she ended up like this. She had simply been walking across the road. She hadn't wanted to end up like this. 

He nodded. “You kinda ran out on the road. You looked like you wanted to get somewhere.”

What little colour was left drained out of her face, and she tried to stand. “I need to hand in my thesis.” She was unsteady on her feet, and was pacing a lot of her weight on her right side.

“Wait,” he called after her, and reached out to take her wrist, to stop her. She was injured. She needed to go to the ER.

She gave a cry of pain.

“Sorry,” he said as she cradled her wrist. “You should probably get that checked out.”

She shook her head. “I can’t. I need to hand this in.”

“Exceptional circumstances,” he said. “You’ll have a doctor’s note.”

She looked at him, then back at the file that was back in her hand. “I don’t drive.”

“You shouldn’t be driving. You’ve probably broken your wrist, and the way you’re holding yourself you probably have a few cracked ribs.”

“Medicine?” she asked him.

“Engineering. Leopold Fitz.”

“Biochem. Jemma Simmons.”

***

Five hours later, once they were finally getting out of the ER, Jemma received an email from Weaver.

“So,” she began cautiously. “Weaver emailed me back.”

Fitz smiled at her, opening the car door. “And?”

Jemma climbed into the car. “It turns out I may have gotten my dates confused… my thesis was due in for next week.” She bit her lip but Fitz just laughed, closing the door and climbing into the car beside her.

“Would you…” he began then stopping, shaking his head and putting the key into the ignition.

“Fitz,” Jemma said, her voice soft and light, she reached over (with her arm that wasn’t in a cast) and laid her hand gently on his leg. He turned his attention to her. “You can ask me, you know that?”

He nodded, swallowing hard. It felt wrong to ask her, they had only known each other for the five hours they had spent in each other’s company. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for dinner… to say sorry for hitting you with my car…”

“As a date?”

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Only if you…”

She smiled. “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't take Jemma's advice and just run across roads (people _really_ don't like you doing that). Just a lil disclaimer!! 
> 
> My idea of meet cutes are like one of these nerds getting hurt... I have no idea why though? Anyway hoped you enjoyed!


	46. New York, America 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one here is a sequel kinda thing to [Chapter 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/17467093). Hope you enjoy this one!

It made sense for their one year anniversary to be at a concert of the band that brought them together.

It just did.

(Though this time they had seats instead of standing as they did _not_ want a repeat of last time).

She leaned into his shoulder as they made their way to their seats, a smile gracing her face. He turned his head allowing himself to kiss the top of her head, and reached into his pocket, hoping that it was still there.

It was.

“I love you,” she whispered as they found their seats, and sat down, watching the seats fill around them.

“I love you too,” he replied, cupping her cheek and allowing himself to kiss her,

***

Unlike last time the band did an interval, something that Jemma wasn’t suspecting.

And that’s when Fitz stood up.

She frowned up at him, wondering what he was doing. “Fitz?” she asked, confused.

He just smiled down at her, that perfect beautiful smile and kissed her forehead.

“Bathroom. Be right back.”

“Be quick!” she called out after him. “You don’t want to miss anything.”

***

Fitz _wasn’t_ back five minutes later when the lights started to dim.

Panic started to rise in her, and even more so when one of the attendants asked her to follow him.

Had something happened to him? Was he okay?

Following the attendant, Jemma realised that she was being led backstage.

Again.

She felt the anxiety eating at her insides.

Something was off about this.

And that feeling only continued when she was lead through the backstage area and to the stage door.

She frowned, wondering what was happening.

Then she heard it.

The first notes of the song.

 _Their_ song.

And then she saw him.

Down on one knee on the stage.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and started to make tracks down her face as she took one nervous step, and then a second. And then ran to him.

Before he could say anything, she nodded, and allowed him to put the ring on her finger.

It was too loud to hear anything anyway but once he stood up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to kiss him.

And he returned the kiss.

In complete bliss.

She was now his fiancée. She was going to be his wife.

They were going to be spending the rest of their lives together.

But right here, right now, they were simply lost in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, live music is just my thing. I love it and I still haven't picked an artist for these two to have seen (still drawn to Imagine Dragons) but feel free to leave you ideas. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	47. Come On Let Your Colours Burst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of three in my Halloween Spook-tacular! Hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> And I totally don't have work I should be doing instead...

“Have you seen Peggy or Monkey?” Jemma asked, coming up the house with a mug of tea for both her and her husband.

Fitz looked up from his journal. “I think they went upstairs. The fireworks were scaring Monkey.”

Jemma’s face went to one full of concern. “In Peggy’s room?”

“Yeah,” he replied, setting down his journal and standing up. “Yeah I’ll go check.”

He started heading towards the stairs, and Jemma followed, having set the two cups of tea down.

“Pegs?” he called out, opening the door to their daughter’s room and upon entering the room saw that there were plastic boxes discarded everywhere and music blaring. “Pegs?” he called again, feeling Jemma’s hand on his shoulder.

“Sweetie, you okay?”

Then came their daughter’s voice. “We’re under the bed.”

Jemma looked at her husband and smiled, moving some of the boxes out of the way and lying down on her stomach on the floor, shuffling slightly so that she was half under the bed and could see her daughter and the dog. “You okay?”

“Monkey was scared of the fireworks.”

Jemma just sighed. “Awwww, and what about this monkey?” she pointed to her daughter’s stuffed animal, Sock Money.

Peggy shook her head, rolling so that she could see her mother better under her bed. “Sock Monkey is keeping Monkey company.”

“Ahhh,” Jemma nodded in understanding. Then she saw her daughter’s pictures that she was drawing. “Fireworks.”

Peggy nodded, then flinched when a particularly loud one went off in the real world.

“Are you scared?”

Peggy remained silent for a moment before nodding. “No one else in my class is. They’re all watching them.”

Jemma smiled in understanding. “It’s okay to be scared, sweetie, you know that?”

Peggy frowned.

“Come here,” her mother whispered. “I’ve an idea.”

Peggy managed to slide out (Sock Monkey in hand), along with Jemma but Monkey the dog remained under the bed.

“Here,” Jemma said, lifting her five year old into her arms. “You want to watch the fireworks outside?”

Peggy looked puzzled. “The noises…”

Jemma smiled. “Daddy’s going to get his big ear muffs. The one’s where no noise can get through okay?”

Peggy nodded.

“Yeah,” her dad said, ruffling her hair. “You get your coat on and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Peggy nodded, smiling now.

When Fitz left, Jemma helped Peggy into her coat, hat and scarf and carried her down the stairs where they found Fitz waiting with the headphones at the door.

“Ready monkey?” he asked and she nodded, reaching for them herself but Fitz placed them on her. “That okay?”

Peggy didn’t reply, not having heard, just looked around the room.

“I think they are,” Jemma said, smiling, reaching for the back door, and stepping into the October night.

It was still cold, despite the fact that they were all wrapped up, and together they stood in the back garden of their Perthshire cottage, watching the fireworks light up the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea that Peggy is an artist in training for some reason and her and Monkey hiding together from the fireworks. And yes, my dog is hides under my bed when there's fireworks.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for the love!


	48. Film Night

“You okay?” he asked her, watching her pin up her hair into a bun before walking into the bathroom. Something that she did every night, to keep her hair out of her face when she was getting washed.

“Yeah,” she said, once she stepped over the threshold to their en-suite. “Why?”

He smiled at her once she span around to face him. “You jumped at the film, seemed scared.”

She rolled her eyes. “Ugh Fitz. It was just a horror film. We’ve been through worse with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Fitz nodded, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah we have.”

Jemma gave a knowing smile, shaking her head.

“What?” Fitz asked.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you more.”

“Ugh Fitz.”

***

Maybe watching horror films right before going to bed _wasn’t_ the best idea.

Jemma had crept out of bed, careful not wake Fitz and made her way back to the sofa where they had been curled up only hours ago.

She smiled thinking back at the memories and the stupid arguments that they had been having (the primary one being whether or not one of the lead actors in _In Fear_ looked life Fitz. Jemma had said that he did, but he had disagreed).

“Jems?” a soft voice from behind her asked, causing her to jump.

“Fitz!” she exclaimed, spinning around. “You scared me.”

“You weren’t in bed, or the bathroom, I was wondering if you were okay.”

She bit her lip. “I couldn’t sleep. I know it’s not logical or anything it was just something on TV…”

“Hey,” he said, his voice full of love and reassuring. He came round, sitting on the sofa beside her. “It’s okay to be scared.”

“I’ve been stranded on an alien planet for half a year Fitz, something like this shouldn’t scare me.”

He laughed at this. “Jems, it’s okay to be scared.”

She shrugged at this, and he pulled her into a hug. “Do you want to go back to bed or cartoons?”

She shook her head in his chest just at his idea but lying on the sofa, curled up next to her boyfriend seemed like an amazing way to spend the night. “Is this just your way of asking me to watch The Jungle Book?”

“Jemma Simmons, would I seriously do something like that?”

A silence from Jemma in which Fitz knew that she was just sighing and rolling her eyes.  “Where is it?”

He pulled away, looking down at her. “I love you.”

She leaned in kissing him, “I love you too.”

Five minutes later, they were curled up together on the sofa, watching the beginning of the film.

“Fitz?” Jemma asked, his name phrased as a question.

“Yeah?”

“Where you… did the films scare you?”

He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Yeah, yeah they did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, In Fear is only one of two horror films I have ever watched. For reasons.  
> Hope you enjoyed this one and part three of the Halloween Spook-fest should be up tomorrow!


	49. Warm Bodies AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part in my Halloween trilogy and this one was written months ago for [VeryImportantDemon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon) and I felt today was a good day to transfer.  
> There is language, blood and a minor character death and a lot of creative liberties taken with this one. Hope you all enjoy!

Honestly, falling in love with a zombie had never been on Jemma's to-do list. But then again, fighting in, and surviving, the zombie apocalypse hadn't also been on her list.

Really, in honestly, it did kind of fuck up her life plans. Medical school had definitely been of the list when all hell had broke lose but now... Well now she really valued that fact that she was still alive.

Probably something to do with her dad being in the military.

But eight years after it had started, the city in which she lived had started to run out of medical supplies. Again.

And Jemma being the one with the most experience, and now aged twenty eight, was voted to go out.

Of course her father wouldn't let her go alone. That would be crazy. She had a team with her, mainly consisting of people that she didn't know.

The two people that she did know however, was her boyfriend of five months, Will Daniels, and her best friend Skye.

Now, Jemma Simmons would have loved to have been able to leave the walled city, get the medical supplies and have been back within a few hours.

But of course, that didn't happen.

Everything, to put it bluntly, fucked up.

It all started when they walked in to the group of zombies that were out hunting.

Will swore under his breath, and pushed Jemma behind him, shooting the zombie with the curls in the chest.

As it so turns out, that was the last mistake that Will Daniels ever made.

Because to make mistakes, you need a brain, which he, unfortunately, didn't have any longer.

Jemma's screams caused the rest to turn on her and Skye to mutter "Shit," under her breath and started shooting.

Chaos soon ensured and when the proverbial dust finally settled, Jemma was no where to be seen.

And before Skye could start calling her name, and start yet another fight, she was dragged away, not knowing if her best friend was alive or not.

***

As it turns out Jemma was alive, and she had been kidnapped (Was kidnapped really the most appropriate word in this situation? She had _kind of_ followed him to safety.) and was now listening to music with the zombie who are her boyfriend's brains.

Life can be really fucking weird at times, she decided. 

And of course she didn't trust him.

She _certainly_ didn't fancy him either.

Maybe in another life, when he was actually alive, he was good looking, handsome even.

But as some undead creature who ate brains, not so much. 

But he did bring her food, something that she was thankful for.

Life on the plane where they were camping out got pretty boring pretty quickly. There was only so many times you could listen to the same record over and over and over again.

And she needed to get back home to her father, to Skye. To tell them that she was alive. To tell them that she still had her brains, so one day when he was away, she crept out.

She had an idea of how to get from the airport back to the town, she was always travelling a child.

The zombie, whose name was Fitz (she had learnt this from blood writing. Such a romantic) was watching her from afar, something that Jemma didn't know but she was eventually thankful for.

For yet again, Jemma got attacked by zombies (really, how many times could that happen. It was like something out of some crappy book or show, where the author is a ruthless tormentor to that one poor innocent character). 

And Fitz saved her.

Again.

By standing in between her and the one that seemed like he was the leader of the pack. 

And Jemma took this opportunity to run, not wanting to be associated with Fitz ever again, as cute as his undead face was  because after all, he did brutally murder her boyfriend.

***

Returning home, her father wrapped his arms around her, thankful to see his daughter alive. As was Skye.

"I'm so so sorry," Skye said, embracing her friend. "I thought you were dead. If I'd known, I'd have never have left you... "

But Jemma cut her off. "Skye, it's okay, you did what you had to do..."

Jemma didn't get a chance to finish, as there was a creaking on the stairs, and in entered the one (cute undead) face that Jemma had hoped that she would never have to see again.

Prompting her father to turn his gun, the gun that he kept on his person at all times but Fitz was trying to explain something. So Jemma did something extremely stupid.

She jumped in front of the gun.

"Jemma?" Skye was confused. She recognized Fitz, of course she did. You don't easily forget the face of the guy who murdered your best friend's boyfriend.

"He wants to say something," Jemma offered weakly, giving a vague shrug.

"Move." Her father's voice was stern. 

"No." Jemma had defied her father. She was breaking all the rules and getting involved in bad girl shenanigans now (in any other situation Skye would have been so proud of her). 

Jemma's father, however, was more than annoyed with her act of defiance, and her zombie crush, that he cocked the gun. But that's as far as he got, for Skye had just hit him around the head with the lamp.

"Run," Skye said, grabbing Jemma's hand before running and Fitz followed, staggering down the stairs after them.

***

It turns out that Fitz knew the leader of the second pack that had tried to attack her, and was actually really good friends with him.

His name was Hunter.

Jemma was still trying to figure out if this was ironic or not when Fitz and Hunter lead them to the baseball stadium, where Hunter had somehow gathered an army of zombies.

Fitz had explained (more like grunted) something about there being a worse form of zombies, zombies who had no humanity left (she was glad of those few days that she had spent with him, and the crash course of the Zombie Language that she had received). 

And that they were going to launch a mass attack on both zombies and humans. 

"Shit," was all Skye could say when Jemma relayed this information to her.

Jemma nodded, and that's when the attack began.

Jemma lost sight of Skye pretty quickly, but she knew Skye would be fine. It was Skye after all.

As Fitz turned around to leave, to fight, Jemma took him by the shoulder, and kissed him.

Really, she was acting so very recklessly these days.

And that's when she heard the gunshot, and Fitz took an intake of breath.

Zombies weren't supposed to bleed...

Unless that meant...

He smiled at her, his blue eyes so full of life.

And she just had to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be one of my favourite AUs I've ever written as some of the lines I feel are just so stupid and make me seem like one of those narrators from like a video game or something, like one of those sassy ones. Also I make fun of myself in here because the opportunity arose. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one!


	50. I'm Lucky I'm in Love With My Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LaBouleMagique](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBouleMagique/pseuds/LaBouleMagique) asked for a fic based of lyrics of Lucky by Jason Mraz. Here you go and hope you enjoy!

It was moments like these that Fitz wondered what he had ever done to deserve her, how he could have ever have been so lucky as to have someone like her in his life.

“What?” she asked, catching him staring at her, smiling.

He just shook his head as though it were nothing.

“What?” she asked, almost laughing.

“It’s…” he began, trying to find the words that would do his feelings justice.

She made her way from the kitchen of their apartment, and sat on the sofa next to him, specks of flour in her hair and on the tip of her nose. “What?” she asked again, curling her legs up underneath her and resting her head on his shoulder.

She smiled up at him and it was like a hundred thousand sunrises at once. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Honestly?” And once she nodded he continued. “This. Just us two. Just how… just how perfect and beautiful everything is. And how I don’t want anything to change. How I want this to be like this forever. You’re my best friends Jems, and there’s no one I love more than I love you.”

She beamed up at him, tears of happiness glistening in her eyes. When one escaped and started to make its way down across her cheek, he reached over and wiped it away with his thumb, then cupped her cheek, leaning in to kiss her.

She met his lips, and allowed herself to lose herself in the moment, his lips soft and gentle, the kiss tender and full of so much love, so much promise. “Are you?” She began once he pulled away, staring into those eyes so blue. Eyes that she had fallen in love with over twelve years ago and eyes that she was still falling in love with today. “Are you proposing to me Leopold Fitz?”

He shrugged, gently stoking her cheek. “Would you… do you want that? A life together?”

She closed her eyes, laughing and shaking her head in dismay. “Fitz, there’s no other way I would want to spend the rest of my life, there’s no one else I would rather spent the rest of my days with. So yes, yes I will marry you.”

More tears had escaped her eyes at this point, leaving tracks down her face, the occasional tear catching on his hand. And he was crying himself. If someone had told him ten years ago that he would be marrying his best friend, he wouldn’t have believed them.

But now, now here he was. Marrying the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

But most importantly the woman that was his best friend.


	51. Tea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna gave a prompt of a Simmons struggling in school and to show a side of them that wasn't perfect and I immediately fell in love with the idea! Here it finally is and I hope that you enjoy!

He found her, sat in the corridor, her back against the wall, her face blotchy and red.

“Jemma?” he asked, approaching her.

Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she raised her eyes to meet his and seeing the upset in them he immediately threw his bag on the ground and sat on the floor beside her and her head came to rest on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her and allowing her to cry against him.

“Was it the test?” he asked, knowing what had upset her so much.

After a pause, she nodded and used one arm to wipe away her tears. “I know it’s stupid but…”

Fitz shook his head. “No, it’s not.”

“But my result…”

“It’s one test Jems, and she… she shouldn’t have said that to you. It was… it was harsh.”

Jemma winced, thinking back to the memory of the class, at the words that the teacher had said to her, and how they had stung. “Mum, Dad…” She took a shaky breath and the tears started to stream down her face again.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pack of tissues, lifting a clean one out and wiping away her tears. “You know they won’t be mad.”

She shrugged and he pulled her closer as another person made their way down the corridor, heading home. “But…” she said.

He shushed her, wanting to reassure her that one test result wasn’t that bad. “It’s just this one topic Jems, it was a practice test and there’s a slim chance that it’ll come up, and if it does come up, it’ll be okay, okay?”

She shrugged again. “I just don’t want to upset mum and dad.”

Her eyes were full of so much sorrow that it hurt his heart. “They won’t be mad Jems. They do want you to do well, but they’ll understand. It’s one test.”

She finally nodded, but she didn’t full agree with him.

But deep down she knew that he was right. That it wasn’t her parents that were her harshest critics but it was herself. It wasn’t her parents that piled on all the pressure to do well, but it was her. She did it all to herself. 

It was her who felt that she had to get the best grades, that they _had_ to be perfect.

Meanwhile her parents just wanted her to be happy and to try her best. That was their main concern. Their daughter's happiness.

While she had been lost in her though Fitz had stood up and his back pack was slung over one shoulder, hand reached down towards her. “Coming?”

“Where?” she asked, accepting it and he helped pull her up to her feet.

“Tea,” he said, smiling at her and seeing that twinkle in his blue eyes made her feel better than anything else. They were full of so much joy and always made her feel better when she was feeling down.

She nodded, wiping away the tears with her sleeve again and lacing her fingers around his, they made their way from the school to the coffee shop were they had shared so many dates together, and the place that held so many memories.


	52. Coffee and Monkeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is back! Yay, more surprise updates from me. I know I have a massive list of prompts for this and I am working on them, so they should be up with in the next couple of weeks so watch this space! Hope you enjoy this coffee shop + single parent AU as I love these AUs. Thanks so much for checking out and hope you enjoy.

Today was not going well for Jemma.

She had left her bag at the Shield coffee shop, her bag which contained her keys (thankfully she kept a spare hidden in her back garden under a plant pot), her phone, her purse and most importantly…

Her daughter’s stuffed monkey.

And Peggy wouldn’t stop crying.

She tried to reassure her daughter, just under a year old, but she wouldn’t stop crying.

She was never without her toy sock monkey, and Jemma hated that her daughter was so upset and that was nothing that she could do now to help calm her down.

She wanted to go back to the coffee shop, to collect her things (that was if no one had stolen them), but she couldn’t.

Peggy was too restless, and needed to have her nap, something that she wouldn’t have unless she had her stuffed animal. And anyway, there was no one to take care of her if she went back to the shop.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, stroking her daughter’s hair, and placing a kiss on her head. “Sock Monkey will be home soon. Do you want something to drink?”

No reply, just louder crying and that’s all Jemma wanted to do as well; cry and talk to someone. But there was no one to talk to; Bobbi was at work, performing some major surgery and Daisy was on holiday.

“Shush,” Jemma said, still bouncing her daughter up and down when the landline rang. “Hello?” she answered, picking it up.

“Hi,” came the voice down the end of the line, a voice that she recognised from somewhere. “Is this Dr. Jemma Simmons.”

“It is, can I ask who’s calling?”

“It’s Fitz, from the coffee shop.”

That’s where so knew it from. Fitz, the cute Scottish waiter from the coffee shop. The one that Daisy kept saying she could ask out but she never did. “Fitz, please say someone left my bag in. Please.”

“Yeah, yeah they did. Sorry, we used your emergency contacts to get this number.”

“It’s okay. Is there a stuffed monkey in the bag? Please tell me it’s in there. Please.” She was begging now. She didn't care about anything else at that moment, as long as she had that it would all be okay.

Some rustling on the other end. “There is, and some keys and a purse. Do you, do you want me to drop it round at yours?”

“Would you mind?”

“It’ll be fine, my shift finishes now.”

“Thank you so much,” she said, before giving him her address and hanging up, her day having gotten slightly better.

***

It took him ten minutes for him to get there.

“Do you?” she asked, “Do you want to come in for a cup of tea? I can make you something for a change.”

“Would you mind?”

She shook her head, looking down at her daughter who was cuddling her toy close to her. Jemma almost cried when Fitz handed it to her, while Peggy stopped crying. “I just have to put her down for her nap. Should be a couple of minutes”

Fitz nodded, and stepped into the house and Jemma closed the door behind him.

“Please,” she offered. “Just take a seat.”

He nodded, and listened as she headed up the stairs, cooing to her daughter.

When she returned, she smiled and invited him into the kitchen.

“She’s gorgeous,” he said, as she brought the two cups to the table.

“Thank you.”

“How old is she?”

“Just under a year. Her birthday’s in a couple of weeks.”

“Do you have anything planned?”

“Just a few friends coming around. Not much.”

He nodded.

“Thank you,” Jemma said again. “For bringing it around. I don’t know what I would have do without you.”

He smiled at her and she felt a fluttering in her stomach. “It’s fine, I would hate for you to be without it.”

She nodded in agreement, the awkwardness that had been there fading away. “She wouldn’t have slept if she hadn’t gotten her monkey back.”

“She has good taste,” he joked.

“You like them?”

He nodded. “They’re my favourite.”

She smiled. “It was something I got her when she was born. I can’t believe it was nearly a year ago now.”

“Time flies,” he agreed. “Speaking of, is there any time you want me to go?”

She stared at him. “Oh no. It’s just me and Peggy at home.”

“Oh sorry,” he said. “I never meant to…”

She waved him of. “It’s fine, nothing to worry about. He walked out nearly a year and a half ago.”

“Her father?”

Jemma nodded. “When I found out, it wasn’t something that he wanted. He walked out. It’s fine. I have Daisy and Bobbi. I couldn’t do it without them two sometimes.”

“Are they who you sometimes go to the shop with?”

Jemma nodded again. “I’ve known them for years, they’re really like aunts to Peggy.”

Fitz smiled at her. “She’s lucky, Peggy. She has such amazing family.”

“She’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Then Fitz smiled again, and the fluttering was back, even worse than before.

“Jemma, I know this is not orthodox at all, and please don’t feel pressured to say yes or anything. But the days that you come into the shop, every Tuesday for lunch, they’re the highlight of my shift and I look forward to nothing more than seeing you. You brighten up my afternoon, and if you want, do you want to go out for dinner sometime, just me and you?”

“Fitz, are you asking me out?”

He paused and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Yeah, yeah. I think I am.”

She laughed, and reached across the table to take his hand in her. “Fitz, I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out and hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a prompt if you want and I'll add it to my list!


	53. Monkey The Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another single parent AU but ft dog breeder this time. 'cause why not. Thanks for all the support with this and please please feel free to leave any prompts. You guys rock!

She had wanted a puppy for as long as she could remember, ever since she was a child, and now that Peggy was older, and had also been asking, Jemma had decided that it was time for them to get a puppy.

Jemma, being the prepared woman that she was, had warned Peggy of the responsibility that came with having a pet. And Daisy had let them borrow her dog for two weeks, helping Peggy get used to the responsibilities. And she had taken to it like a duck to water.

So that’s how they go to where they were now, a friend of Daisy’s, whose dog had recently had pups, with Peggy kneeling on the ground, playing with all of them, giggling loudly.

“Thanks,” Jemma said, accepting a cup of tea from the owner.

Fitz, the owner, just smiled at her. “It’s okay, the least I can do. Have you ever had a dog before?”

She shook her head. “Never. We’ve both wanted one for years, and Daisy has let us dog-sit her dog, so that Peggy can get used to the whole responsibility thing.”

Fitz looked over at the young girl, who seemed to be having the time of her life with all the puppies that were climbing over her. “How do you know Daisy?”

Jemma shook her head. “We met at college, and spent many drunken nights together. And nearly twice as many hours in the library. What about you two?”

“Work,” he asked. “My computer managed to break with in the first week and she was the one who was sent to fix it.”

“She’s good like that,” Jemma pointed out, thinking about how many times that Daisy had managed to save her, where that be technological or just helping her with just general life. “I would be so lost without her.”

“She’s amazing like that,” Fitz agreed.

“She’s helped more than I can ever say,” Jemma began saying but when Peggy called her, she set her cup down and was on her knees. “Yes?”

“I like this one,” she said, speaking about the small brown dog in her lap. It seemed to be the smallest of the litter. “Can we have this one? Please?”

Jemma looked at the pup, and stroked it, the young animal licking her hand eagerly. “I think we can. Is it a girl or boy do you think?”

“Girl,” Fitz said, now on his knees also. “Smallest of the litter. Do you have a name?”

Peggy frowned. “What about Monkey?”

Jemma smiled, and laughed, before turning to Fitz. “They’re one of her favourite animals.”

“Are they?” he asked the young girl and Peggy nodded.

“Mummy took me to the zoo for my birthday. Daisy came.”

“That’s amazing, I’ve not been to the zoo in years.”

Peggy gasped. “We need to go back. Mummy can Fitz come next time?”

Jemma felt her cheeks blush red, and she stuttered over her words, trying to find an answer. She did find him attractive, there was no doubt about it but it had been over five years since she had dated anyone, ever since Peggy’s father had walked out on her when she was pregnant.

Daisy had said that Peggy was ready, it was up to her if she did want to start dating again. And Daisy had been trying to set her up with Fitz for so long now.

“I’m sorry,” she stuttered. “I…”

Fitz just laughed. “It’s okay, we don’t have to go to the zoo. I can offer dinner if you want?”

She looked at her daughter who nodded her agreement. “I would love that.”

It was two years later that they celebrated their first wedding anniversary. Monkey, the puppy that Peggy had adopted though no longer a puppy, along with her parents, the dogs that Fitz had once owned alone, ran around the garden, chasing a ball that Peggy was throwing.

Jemma leaned into her husband, her head resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Just think,” she began, “that this time next year Peggy will have a little brother or sister running about after her.”

“Wait?” he began, taking in her words. “You’re pregnant?”

She nodded. “We’re going to be parents again Fitz.”

He smiled at her, lighting up the world as he pulled her in closer and kissed her. “I love you Jemma.”

She smiled into him. “I love you too.”


	54. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short one but there's two updates today, so yay?

He crept into their room, scared to wake up Jemma. He took off his shirt, throwing it on top of one of the many boxes that littered their bunk. He slid on an old top (one that Jemma hadn't yet stolen), before climbing into bed when Jemma opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Hi.”

He smiled back as she snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she allowed her head to rest on his chest. “Hi,” he whispered back.

“Hi,” she said again, a yawn escaping her. She seemed exhausted and Fitz wasn’t surprised, especially with how much that the Director was over working her.

He kissed her forehead, and she sighed. He couldn’t help but smile. “You excited?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I am.”

Her speech was slurred with tiredness and another yawn escaped her. He was also looking forward tomorrow; they were moving into their new apartment and the Director was giving them a week of, to move in and get used to it. It wasn’t the first time that they would be living together, they had had an apartment when they were in their Sci-Ops days, but it wasn’t anything like this.

They had lived as friends, and nothing more.

Now, now they were a couple, and they were happier than they had ever been.

“Fitz,” Jemma slurred, knocking him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” he asked, running his hands through her hair, stroking it. It always calmed her down.

“Love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too.” He placed another kiss on her forehead and it wasn't long before she was asleep again, but it took him longer, after the day that he had had.

And he knew that he should get some sleep, for they had a long day ahead of them but he was happy enough just to lie there, and listen to her steady breathing and run his hands through her hair, playing with it.

It never woke her up, the pressure of the last few days eventually catching up on her.

Sometime, early in the morning, he felt the exhaustion finally catch up on him, and he placed one final kiss on her forehead. “Love you,” he whispered, then fell asleep.


	55. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of today's update. Kinda sad to begin with but it gets happier. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support. It really helps me to keep going! This one takes place after series 3 ends but is AU for series 4.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered down the comms, trying to ignore the pain that was blossoming in her shoulder where the bullet had torn through her flesh.

“Jemma?” came Fitz’s voice down the end of the line. “Jemma? Are you okay?”

She tried to fight back the tears that were coming. The mission had gone so horribly wrong, and now she was cornered in a back alley, with the final member of the Watch Dogs coming towards her, weapon aimed straight at her. And she had nothing left to defend herself with. “I love you,” she whispered, then removed the device and left it on the ground beside her. Fitz didn't need to hear what was going to happen next, those didn't need to be his last memories of her. 

A sob escaped her, and she used her sleeve to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face.

The weapon was aimed at her face, and she closed her eyes, not wanting what was in front of her to be the last thing that she saw.

No, she allowed herself to imagine Fitz.

“Jemma?” a voice asked.

She opened her eyes, and saw Daisy standing there, staring down at her.

“Jemma?” she asked again.

“Daisy? What are you? What are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass it seems. Are you okay?”

Jemma shrugged, instinctively, then a fire ripped through her shoulder and she gave a cry of pain.

“Jemma, we should get you to medical. Fitz will freak when he sees that.”

Jemma felt herself blush at the mention of his name and it took Daisy less than a second to catch on. “No, you’re not are you?”

Jemma nodded.

“How long?”

“Since… since Hive…”

Daisy gave her a wicked smile. “You have to tell me all about it.”

***

It was later that day, once Jemma had been cleared by medical, that Fitz was (still) fussing over her back in their bunk.

“I’m fine,” Jemma had argued but Fitz had refused to let her do anything for herself (and she would never admit it but she really did enjoy him fussing over her).

“You okay?” he now asked, having helped to adjust her pillows so she could sit up at a more comfortable angle. She nodded. Her arm was in both bandages and a sling, the damage was somewhat extensive and the medical team where unsure if she would need surgery for it. The bullet had caused a fair bit of damage. 

“Perfect,” she replied as she leaned against him.

He titled his head so that he could place a kiss on her forehead. He still wasn’t over the shock of almost losing her but she was here, lying against him.

Living, breathing.

It was all that mattered.

“Do you want to watch anything?” he asked her, the question almost lost to her hair.

She thought for a second. “What about that document Coulson was talking about, I don’t think we’ve seen it yet.”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

Halfway through it, the hand of her uninjured arm was under one of his with his thumb rubbing reassuringly across the back of it, she whispered three words to him.

“I love you.”

And it was so different from earlier.

Now one of them wasn’t going to die.

One of the wasn’t going to be shot.

They were safe, in bed.

Together.

“I love you too.”


	56. Fairy Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one comes from a hotel written on mobile so sorry for any mistakes and I'll fix them when I get home.

She tilted her head, staring at him. “What are you doing here? You should be at home.”

  
He shook his head. “Yeah but snow. I thought. I thought your flight would be cancelled. I didn’t. I didn’t want you stuck here. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

  
She just started at him and as her shoulders fell and her bag hit the ground he ran to her and wrapped her in his arms.

  
She did the same, and allowed herself to break down crying.

  
“Hey,” he whispered. “It’s okay. It’s okay. We'll have Christmas together. And then, then you can go home. Yeah?”

  
She nodded into his shoulder. “I’m Sorry.”

  
“What for?”

  
“Being stupid.”

  
“Nah,” he said, pulling away from her and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re not being stupid. Let’s go home, yeah.”

  
She nodded and allowed him to take her own hand in his own, their fingers interlacing. He slung her bag over his other shoulder.

  
Once outside, with the snow dancing down upon them, Jemma stopped.

  
“Jems,” he asked. “Are you Okay?”

  
“I wanted to tell you before I left and now... Now.” She sighed. “I love you. And as more than a friend. I was scared to our friendship. But I love you Fitz. More than anything.”

  
“Jemma, I love you too.”

  
And he leaned in cupping her face, allowing his lips to dance over hers, with the snow lying in their hair like fairy dust.


	57. Run Away With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while ago Reyna asked for a Maria La del Barrio AU. I did have take some time writing it and I am really sorry for this, but here it is. I did take some creative licenses with it but I hope you enjoyed.

She had been with their family for a little over a decade now, ever since her grandmother had died when she was fifteen. They had taken her in when there was no one else.

She was thankful for that, and she always would be. They had paid for her education, helped her achieve what she had achieved and for that she would be forever grateful.

Which is way she shouldn’t be doing what she was doing now.

Kissing their oldest son, who preferred to go by the family name of Fitz.

“We shouldn’t…” she whispered as his lips trailed down her neck. “We shouldn’t be doing this. Your parents.”

He pulled away, and brushed his fingers across his cheek. “It doesn’t matter about them, what they want Jemma.”

“But it does,” she replies, and leans in, allowing herself to kiss him, her lips ghosting over his own. “Fitz, you’re to be married.”

He shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. You know that I don’t love her, I never did and I never will.” He smiled at her. The woman that he was to marry was one that his parents wanted him to marry. The family were wealthy, like his, and an alliance would be formed in the marriage. “What matters is what you want.”

She nodded but knew that she could never be with him. She wasn’t wealthy like he was, she was no one compared to him.

He leaned in again, cupping her face and kissing her. Long, tender and full of love “You know that I love you Jemma, more than anything else and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You’ve made me happier than I’ve ever been in my life, and if you want, we can run. Just the two of us.”

“But what about your family?”

He shook his head. “They don’t matter, they don’t care. They would rather that I marry for money rather than love, and if I have to lose them, the money just for happiness…. Then I don’t care.”

“What are you suggesting?” she asked.

“We run away, just the two of us.”

“Where would we go?”

He laughed. “Perthshire.”

“You remembered that?”

He nodded. “I do.” It had been a number of years ago now, at what had been a birthday for Fitz, and Jemma had had one drink too many, and despite the fact his parents had thrown him some lavish party, Fitz preferred sitting in his room with Jemma, spilling secrets they had kept hidden for so long. For Jemma, it had been where she wanted to live, and for Fitz it had been that he had feelings for so long and they had shared their first kiss. “Of course I do. But do you want to Perthshire, just the two of us?”

She nodded. “More than anything Fitz.”

“Then let’s do it.”

***

It was a number of hours later that they were in the car together, leaving the country and just about to cross the Scottish border.

Jemma was leaning with her head leaning against the cool glass of the window.

“Hey,” he whispered, reaching over and taking one hand in his own. “You okay.”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

He brought her hand up to his lips, placing a kiss to it. “I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and sorry for taking so long. Feel free to ask for prompts and I will try my hardest to write them!


	58. Stolen Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of two updates tonight! Based on the prompt of person A of your OTP walking in and catching person B listening to earphones and dancing.

He watched her from the kitchen doorway as she continued to make the dinner for them that night. She had earphones in, listening to something he didn’t know what. She was swaying from side to side, her soft voice washing over him, while making sure that the sauce wasn’t going to overflow or burn. He could smell it, and it smelt nothing less than extraordinary. Jemma was amazing when it came to the kitchen, and she really enjoyed the whole aspect of cooking. It reminded her so much of chemistry, of being able to experiment.

After a number of minutes, she pulled out the earphones, and turned around, having sensed that he was standing behind her. “Hi,” she whispered, smiling at him as he stepped into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her.

She tilted her head up and kissed him. “Are you done for today?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

She smiled. “Film night?”

“Of course.” He looked down at her, smiling. There was a tiny bit of sauce on her nose. He reached up and wiped it away. “You didn’t need to use earphones. The music wouldn’t have annoyed me.”

She shook her head. “I know how important that phone call was.”

He just nodded. “Thank you.” Then, “What are you listening to?”

She lifted one earphone up, and passed it to him. He gently placed it in his ear. “Our song?” he asked and she nodded.

She had no verbal answer, she just leaned up and kissed him again, and moved her arms up around her neck. He used one hand, and placed the other earphone in her ear, before swaying side to side.

And they started to dance, together, in their kitchen with the dinner still cooking in the background. The song changed from their song to the next, and then to the one after that and still the couple dance, enjoying being in each other’s presence.

They could have spent so much longer dancing but the smell of burning food caused them to pull apart and turn their attention back to the stove.

“Oh,” Jemma said, looking back at the pot at the sauce, now smoking. “Sorry,” she whispered, knowing that Fitz had been looking forward to it, as it was one of his favourite meals.

He shook his head, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and allowed his head to rest on her shoulder. “It’s okay. We can just order pizza in.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her face, and she briefly allowed her eyes to flutter shut before opening them again and reaching forward.

“Are you sure?” Jemma asked, once she had turned the stove off.

“Yeah,” he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll order the pizza, and you get the television set up?”

Jemma nodded in his arms. “Of course. Do we have that bottle of wine that Daisy gave us?”

“Yeah, yeah, think so.”

“Then let’s do it,” she said.

He spun her around so that he could kiss her again. “Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope that you enjoyed this one. Title from Stolen Dance because its such a cute song and reminds me of FitzSimmons.


	59. Do You Want To Go Get Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update today. Hope you enjoy. This one based on the do you want to ditch this party for ice cream idea?

Jemma just stood there, holding the red cup full of some form of alcohol or another. She sighed, and set it down on the table, knowing that she wasn’t going to drink it.

She was at a house party that Daisy was throwing, something that she was only attending because Daisy was like a sister to her and had asked her to come.

It was… it wasn’t something that Jemma was fond of if she was going to be honest. She was never one for the party scene.

She set off around the house, hoping to find Daisy when instead she bumped into someone else.

Quite literally.

“Sorry,” he said, realising that he had almost spilled his drink over her. Then he caught on as to who it was. Jemma Simmons. She was in some of her college classes but he never had the courage to speak to her. She was the smartest one In the room, and it always seemed like he could never find the right thing to say to her.

She shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, you managed to keep it off me. Have you seen Daisy by the way?”

He shook his head. “Sorry no. Why, you need to ask her something?”

Jemma just shrugged. “I wanted to tell her I’ll see her in class on Monday.”

“You’re leaving?” he asked.

She nodded, then cast a quick glance over her shoulder at some loud noise. She rolled her eyes and turned back to him. “I am. Parties… parties aren’t really for me.”

He nodded in understanding then… “Do you… if you want to, do you want to go get ice cream?”

Jemma felt her stomach backflip with excitement at this. She did have a crush on the man who was standing there, but she never thought that he liked her back. That Leopold Fitz liked her back. How could he? After how she had followed him about for all those weeks? Surely he hated her. “Are you asking me out?” she asked, smiling up at him, trying to contain her feelings in case she hadn’t misinterpreted him.

He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, yeah I am. Only, only if you want to though.”

She nodded. “Fitz, I would love that.”

He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling as he set his empty cup on top of the piano. “Have you ever been to Lola’s?”

Jemma shook her head. “No, I’ve heard it’s supposed to be really good though.”

He nodded. “It’s amazing. Do you want to go there?”

“Sounds perfect.”

He held out his hand for her, and she allowed her fingers to interlace with his.

(Just over two and half years later, while performing her maid of honour speech, Daisy couldn’t help but feel very proud of herself for helping to set these two up).


	60. UnREAL AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little disclaimer here: this chapter features mentions of metal health (not specified) and drink driving (which I in no way approve of), based on the show UnREAL. I know there's another FitzSimmons au of that, so hope that's okay. Feel free to give this on a miss if its not your thing and if I've done anything wrong please let me know.
> 
> Basically, I finished watching UnREAL last night and experienced feelings so wrote this. For anyone who doesn't know what it is as its not that well known to my knowledge, its about the crew on a _Bachelor_ -style show, and I hope you enjoy!

“You okay?” he asked her as he climbed into the back of the truck and looked around. Because what he saw, hadn’t been what he had been expecting.

There had been film equipment in the truck, but it also seemed to be living quarters. A makeshift bed on a set of metal shelfs and a box full of clothes.

“Fitz?” she asked, frowning at him. “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here.”

He shrugged. “I had to get out of there.” He shook his head as if in shock. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home?”

“Home?” Her frown deepened.

“Yeah, home,” he said, coming to sit next to her on the mattress. “With the bedroom and the kitchen and the garage and the car…”

Jemma laughed now, shaking her head. “You don’t really know anything about life besides yours and what it’s like to have more money than you could ever need.”

“Wait, that’s not fair.”

Jemma shrugged. “You just presumed that I have a house, a car, the America Dream as people call it.”

He looked at her confused. “You don’t?”

She rolled her eyes. “Ugh Fitz. No. No, no I don’t have anything like that. I don’t have a house, that’s why I’m here. This Fitz, to me, is home. And I can’t drive, not for another number of years anyway.”

He frowned. “Is that what they talk about? On set?”

She gave a sad smile, and he could see the tears lingering there. “You’ve heard? I’m surprised they’ve not shown you the tape yet. The complete tape, not the one that we aired two years ago.”

“What tape?”

“Do you remember the season with Will, and how Kara screamed at him?”

“Yeah, yeah, who doesn’t. That the show was fake and everything was set up. I never thought that it was true.”

“It was me who upset Kara, provoked her.”

“Isn’t that what you do anyway?”

“But not drunk. I can’t remember much of it, any of it. But I’ve seen the tapes. Price won’t let me life it down. Said I made good television.”

“Well, you did,” Fitz said, affectionately bumping her with his shoulder. Once she turned to face him, he realised that there was much more to this than he had first thought. She was crying, tears streaming down her face. “Hey,” he whispered, changing his tone. “What’s wrong? You okay?”

“That season… it wasn’t the best period of my life. The blood on Kara’s hand, it didn’t come from the glass. We did that when the cameras weren’t on her. She punched me. I deserved it I guessed. I had been sleeping around with Will, behind the scenes. It was… it was never anything serious. And Kara was to win. Then…”

“Jemma,” he said, interrupting her as she lifted her arm up and wiped away the tears that were falling. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

She shook her head. “Everyone already knows. It made local headlines. I stole the car. Didn’t get very far. The police caught me. Of course, Price made it all go away on two conditions. That I don’t go off my medication again, and I took a season off.”

“Medication?”

She nodded. “I hadn’t been on it the whole season. My mother, she tried to put me on something new but it just made me tired the whole time so I came off it. No one knew until the incident. Just the combination of work, stress and the alcohol. It all added up. I’m not proud of it.” She took a shaking breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah,” he shook his head, and reached forward, gently, wiping away her tears. “You don’t need to apologise. You were being honest, telling me what happened. And… I suppose that I best, that I better be honest as well. There is someone here that I have feelings for.”

“Who?” Jemma asked, looking up at him.

And before either of them really knew what was happening, their lips had met, and his arms wrapped around her as he gently kissed her. Once they pulled away, her forehead resting against his own, he trailed his fingers down her cheek, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re the only one who feels real here,” he whispered but he wasn’t able to say anymore as she was kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a really specific reason that I chose Price to be the head of the show in this one.... So yeah. If there's anything that upsets you in this, please feel free to let me know and I'll change it. Also if there's anything AU you want to see, leave it in the comments!


	61. When I Say Shotgun, You Say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short lil thing, hope you all enjoy this one. Title from Time To Dance by Panic! at the Disco

They had been dating ever since they had lost Daisy to Hive, a number of weeks ago. When everything went wrong.

When Lincoln had died.

When Coulson resigned as Director.

When Daisy had fled.

It was one hit after another and they were still struggling to get up again.

“Fitz,” Jemma said one night, lying in bed, curled up facing him.

“Yeah,” he whispers, not knowing what she wants and not caring either, because they were together and that was all that mattered. He smiled at her, one that she returned. He trailed his fingers down her cheek, committing her features to memory, even though he already knew them. He though he could sculpt them in his sleep.

“Let’s get married,” she said. “Now.”

“Married? But Jems,” he said. He wasn’t objecting to the idea, not at all. But he knew Jemma, and she had specific ideas about how she wanted her wedding. “What about the one in Scotland? With the dress, our family, friends? I know how much you want that.”

She shook her head. “We can. And we will, but Fitz, after all that has happened. I don’t want to lose you, I _can’t_ lose you. Not after all we’ve been through. i love... I love you too much for anything to happen. I couldn't...”

He nodded. “Then let’s get married.”

***

The wedding ceremony was short and sweet. It wasn’t hard to find a venue that would take them, and May acted as witness, but promised not to tell the team until they were ready.

It was just after two in the morning when they were married and after three when May dropped them off at a twenty-four-hour breakfast diner.

“This is nice,” Jemma said, once the waiter had brought them their meal; waffles and blueberries for Jemma and pancakes and bacon for Fitz.

He nodded, unable to speak through a mouth full of food. He swallowed then spoke. “It’s perfect.”

“Here,” she whispered, leaning over and wiping her finger across his chin, where maple syrup was running down it. “You had a little something.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, Leopold _FitzSimmons_ ,” she replied, trying out his name again.

“I love you, Jemma FitzSimmons.”

“I love you more,” she said, as she got out of the booth, slid her plate across the table and took a seat next to him, tilting her head up and kissing him.

Their wedding may not have been the one that Jemma wanted as a child, but she didn’t care. Not anymore. She was going to spend the rest of her life with the man that she loved. Her best friend.

And that was all that she wanted.


	62. Sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of two updates today. This takes place just after Jemma returns from Hydra, hence why Skye is called Skye in this part. Thanks for checking out.

“Jemma? Seriously?” Skye asked, staring at Coulson in shook. She shook her head. “No way. Is Bobbi not best going in?”

Coulson looked between her, and all those gathered around the Holotable. “Jemma has the most experience here out of all of us. She’s the one who is best going in undercover, while Bobbi and May try and steal the hard drive.”

Skye just shook her head in shock and turned to Jemma. “Are you seriously okay with this?”

Jemma nodded. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Skye shrugged. “I just never thought that it would be something that you would enjoy.”

“I played netball for five years Skye, I’ll be fine.”

She gave Skye a smile.

***

Skye, Jemma and Fitz hung around in the corner of the hall, while everyone else was stretching. Skye could sense just how awkward things were between the two scientists. It had only been a number of weeks since Jemma had returned from Hydra, but still, tensions ran high. Skye couldn’t help but wonder if this was the longest they had been in the same room together since then.

“You okay?” she asked Jemma, who looked really uncomfortable.

“What?” Jemma asked, turning her attention back to Skye. “Oh yeah, yeah I am. Just… It’s been over ten years since I played.”

“You’ll be fine.” It was Fitz who spoke this time, and gave an uneasy smile.

Jemma nodded her thanks. “Thank you. I better… I better go. Get warmed up.” She gave an uneasy laugh.

“Go on, you’ll be amazing,” Skye said, smiling and watched as her friend jogged off to join the rest of the crowd who were now doing drills.  

“You’re worried,” Fitz said.

“Yeah,” Skye said, being honest. “I’m…”

Fitz shook his head. “She’ll be fine.”

***

The beginning of the try out was going well, Jemma doing much better than Skye had been suspecting until…

“Shit,” Skye cursed as she watched what happened, but before she could do anything, Fitz was already running out towards Jemma. She was lying on the floor, looking slightly disorientated.

He knelt down beside her, helping her sit up. “You okay?”

She blinked, well she tried. One eye was swollen, the beginning of a black eye beginning to form. One of the girls was beginning to apologise, to say that she had never meant to do it. Both Fitz and Jemma shook their heads, and said that it didn’t matter.

“Can you stand?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I think so.” He helped her to her feet, and reached forward, examining her eye. She flinched when his fingers graced over it.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “Here, let’s go get an icepack.”

She nodded, as he wrapped his arm around her, and guided her out of the hall and towards the medical office. They had been offered help by the coach, but Fitz shook his head, saying that they were okay.

***

“You okay?” he asked, holding the icepack, now wrapped in paper towels, to Jemma’s eye, hoping to reduce the swelling.

She shrugged. “I… Did everything go okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, why wouldn’t it?”

“I just wanted to be useful.”

“What… Jems, what’s that mean?”

“Ever since, ever since…” Tears leaked down her face.

“Hey,” he whispered, letting go of the icepack and pulling her in close. “You can tell me.”

She couldn’t say anything, sobs overtaking her.

“Is this about me? Why you left for Hydra? Because…” He took a breath. “Jems, I talked to Mack. Is it true? Why you left? You thought you making me worse.”

She nodded.

“Geez, Jems,” he whispered. “That wasn’t… That wasn’t true. I was trying… I was trying to impress you. To make you… To make you want me. I was scared Jems. In case I wasn’t good enough for you.”

“That’s nonsense.” She shook her head. “Of course you are good enough for me. You’re my best friend and you… you always will be. Because…” She took a shaking breath. “I love you Fitz. I always, I always have and I always will.”

“You love me?”

She nodded. “You never gave me a chance to say it.”

“Then let me show you. Again, this time. In…” He shook his head. “Then let me show you.”

He dipped his head, allowing his lips to dance over hers. She gave a noise of surprise but then she was returning it.

They were still kissing when Skye came in to check how they were and all she could do was take a picture, something they were also oblivious to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself did play netball for four years, and when I started I was about 5 foot, maybe less, which is kinda ironic once you consider that netball players tend to be tall. And I was punched in the face during my first match. And I did get a black eye, so that's always fun. Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoyed!


	63. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of today.
> 
> Because I've finally gotten to see the film, I just had to write an AU with Jemma as Newt because Newt is my new precious favourite and I love him so very much. And I would also like a Niffler please and thank you.

“You did this?” he whispered, staring around in amazement.

From where she was standing, she nodded. She couldn’t help the smile that graced her face as he did so because there was something about him when he smiled, when it reached his eyes. He seemed to light up the whole world. And she never wanted it to end.

“Wow,” he breathed because he was unable to find any other words that would be able to give justice to what she had done. “Wow.”

“It’s nothing,” she said, bending down and picking up the Niffler that had wandered over to her.

“Nothing,” he said, shocked. “Jemma, it’s amazing. There’s… there’s multiple ecosystems in here,”

“Well of course,” she said, as though it were obvious. “How else am I to care for them?”

He shook his head, unable to believe this slightly odd witch who just happened to wander into his life. “What inspired you… why did you want to do this?”

She bit her lip, as if she were nervous. “It was… it was this little guy here that started it all. Years ago, when I was still in Hogwarts, he broke into my house. You probably know of the Simmons family. We have quite the impressive collection silver collection which enticed him.” She tickled the stomach of the Niffler who gave a soft noise of affection at this. “Mum, dad, they wanted to get rid of him, but I couldn’t. So I kept him. And… you know I was expelled from Hogwarts, for endangering another student. That’s not... that’s not true.” She was still absentmindedly stroking the Niffler’s stomach, who had now fallen asleep in her arms. “I was trying to save… save another student but they never saw it like that. I was only 16. I was so close to graduating, I only had just a number of months left in my sixth year then my final one.  So I took what money I had from my family, and left and I've spent the past decade travelling, not that they cared anyway. It was my brother that everyone looked up to. That they cared about. The war hero. Not their daughter who had… I don’t have friends. I had… I had my creatures. And the world… they looked down on them so much. They still do. So I travelled the world, helping them, and helping the world to understand them. And now…” Her voice broke, and tears started to stream down her face. “Fitz, they’re lost and alone in a world that’s so dangerous to them. Humans, in my experience are so much more dangerous than most of the creatures that I’ve grown to love. They hurt and kill because they can. Not because they’re scared and frightened. And they’re so alone…” She couldn’t continue, and was now openly sobbing.

“Hey,” Fitz said, taking a step closer to her, careful where he was placing his feet so as not to step on anything that may be hidden there. “Hey, Jemma, that’s not true. About you not having any friends. You have… you have me. And I’m going to help you. I’m going to help you bring back your family.”

She looked up at him, and nodded, tears still dropping to the ground and she could only say two words. But that’s all that was needed to be said. Those two words.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the _Fantastic Beasts_ textbook it says Nifflers should never be kept in the household, but shush, I just love the idea that Jemma has one as a pet in this verse. Thanks for checking out and I hope that you enjoyed.


	64. Ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update of today. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for checking out.

“Hey,” he whispered, once he got back from work, she had been asleep on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket with a mug of tea on the table beside her.

She gave him a small smile as he sat down on the sofa beside her, and leaned in to him. “Hi.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “How are you?”

She shrugged, well tried to, as best that she could as she was pressed into him. “I feel a bit better, thank you.”

He gave her a smile, and placed another kiss on her forehead. “Do you want to watch _Doctor Who_?”

“Yeah,” she replied, her voice barely more than a whisper. “That sounds nice.”

He nodded, and reached over for remote. “Any episode in particular?”

She thought for a moment then decided. “ _Vincent and the Doctor?_ ”

“I can’t argue with that,” Fitz said, selecting that episode and pulling a second blanket over himself.

Jemma managed to stay awake for that episode but half way through the next one, she fell asleep, her breathing gentle and soft, filling the room.

He turned off the television, and lifted her up into his arms, and carried her to the bedroom. It was then that he realised that she was wearing one of his cardigans. He shook his head, and left the room, heading to the bathroom.

Once he was finished in there, he climbed into the bed himself, and Jemma opened her eyes, shuffling over so that she could rest against him. He wrapped his arm around him. “I see you’ve stolen another one of my cardigans.”

She gave a small smile. “Do you still love me?”

Fitz shook his head, knowing that this was just the combined effects of tiredness and illness. But still… “’Course I do Jems. Why wouldn’t I?”

She had no reply to this but after a moment she spoke again. “I love you too.”

Then she was asleep again, and Fitz, not long after her.


	65. That Can't Be Good For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd update for today. Thanks for checking out and I hope you enjoy.

He was finishing of the shopping when he got the phone call from Jemma. “Fitz, have you got anything for dinner yet?”

“Nah, not yet.”

“Can you get something from the chippie?”

“Yeah, sure what do you want?” He listened as Jemma recited her order, something that she never got. Heck, he wasn’t even sure that that was something that she liked. “Are you sure?” he asked, before turning his car on.

“Yes,” came her reply. “Thank you Fitz. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It took him a further half an hour to get dinner, and to get home, and he found Jemma sitting on the sofa, TV set up already and the coffee table pulled closer, the salt, pepper and vinegar already sitting on it. “Hi,” she said as he sat down and began serving the food. “You really are the best Fitz.”

He just laughed. “You just use for me for food.”

She gave a fake frown. “I am eating for three people, Fitz,” she joked, gesturing down to her bump. “I know I don’t do it often, unlike you, but I am.”

“Hey!” he protested. “I can’t help the fact that food is good. Plus, I need it to survive. Anyway, how are the monkeys today?”

“Ugh Fitz,” she said with an eyeroll. “I thought we agreed that we weren’t calling them that.”

“I did buy you dinner.”

“They’re fine,” she said, changing the topic, knowing that there was no way she could win this argument without crying, due to the mess that her hormones were in. “They do like to use my bladder as a toy but I can’t really stop them.”

“Just think,” Fitz said, taking the food out of the bag. “In just a couple weeks, we’re actually going to be parents.”

“I know,” Jemma said, accepting the food in the package. “We still need to buy some stuff. We should go out tomorrow, if I can. We still need a double pram. I don’t trust any of the ones online.”

“Agreed,” Fitz said, through a mouth full of food as Jemma still attempted to open hers.

“We’ll get one eventually,” she said, having opened the food box, and now working on the sauce. She poured the gravy over the chips, the smell of it mixing heavily with the cheese that coated them.

Fitz stared at it. “That can’t be good for you.”

She shrugged, taking one chip, cheese and gravy dripping off it, and onto her pyjama bottoms. She cursed and stuffed it in her mouth. “I can’t help what Peggy and Skye want.”

Fitz just laughed. Then he smiled at her, his wife, the mother of his children. “You’re impossible.”

“I know,” she replied. “It’s why you love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if a cheesy chip and gravy is called something somewhere else, I just know it as that. And I really want one (again). Thanks for checking out, I hope that you enjoyed.


	66. Stranger Things AU (#2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of that new Stranger Things promo, I had to write this. Feel free to check out [part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/18322591)

It didn’t take long for Coulson and the rest of the team to find them, and once they did, they were greeted by a sight which they did not expect.

Bodies lying everywhere, and Jemma huddled on the ground, wrapped in Fitz’s embrace.

“Are they?” Skye asked, scared to know the answer.

Fitz looked up at the sound of her voice and shook his head. “No, they’re not. Just unconscious.”

Skye nodded, looking around.

“Jemma.” It was May who spoke this time. The older woman had moved across the room. She knelt in front of Jemma, who looked up at her in return. “Did they try and hurt you?”

She shrugged. “They wanted me to go with them. I couldn’t. Not again. Not after all I’ve been through. They tried… they tried to kill Fitz. I just wanted them… I wanted them gone May.”

“That’s okay.”

“Is it?” Jemma asked, head dipping.

May nodded, gently taking the girls head in her hand and tilting it so their eyes met. “Yes. It is. They hurt you. They wanted to kill Fitz. But you took them down. We have them in our custody, you helped us.”

Jemma nodded, eyes glistening with tears. “Will I need to…”

May shook her head. “No, it’s okay. You and Fitz, you can go to the bunks. We’ll deal with this.”

Jemma allowed Fitz to help her up, and guided her away as she recovered from what just happened.

“That… the mission 15 years ago... You were on it, it was her?” Coulson added, having not yet spoken.

“I was and it was,” May replied, kneeling down beside one of the unconscious Hydra members, and tying his wrists together.

“You never said.”

“It was classified. Only me, Hill and Fury knew.”

“That’s why she was on our team,” Coulson said. “Fury suspected something, wanted her safe,” Coulson thought out loud, piecing together all that had happened. “Fury didn’t want her falling into the wrong hands.”

“Wait wait wait,” Skye said, interrupting them. “What’s happening? Is Jemma okay? Is Fitz?”

“Fitz is,” May replied. “But Jemma might need some time to recover.”

“What’s wrong?” Skye asked, and May and Coulson cast an anxious glance at each other before Coulson spoke.

“Over fifteen years ago, Hydra was experimenting, trying to create people with powers. It failed on everyone except…”

“Jemma.”

A nod from May. “She’s been with us since she was about 12. We don’t know her actual name, her age, her parents.”

“So her parents are…”

“Agents. Two people Fury trusts more than anyone. And Fury trusts no one. They were to protect her, keep her safe until she was off an age until she could be taken into the Academy, and trained. We never did get that far. Her intelligence was something she valued more than her powers.”

“Which are?”

May shrugged. “No one knows the full extent of them. This was the first time she’s used them in years.”

Skye just nodded, not knowing how best to reply to this.

***

Standing outside Jemma’s bunk, she knocked nervously on the door, and once she heard Jemma’s voice telling her it was okay to come in, she pushed open the door and smiled at her friend. “How are you?”

Jemma shrugged. “I’m okay. I’ve been better, but I’m okay, thanks for asking.”

 Skye made her way across the room and passed Jemma the bar of chocolate that she had. “From Fitz’s stash. For a spy, he’s not very good at hiding it.”

Jemma laughed, accepting it with thanks. She offered Skye a piece, who took it and let it melt in her mouth.

“Jemma, just so you know, I know I know nothing about this but I want you to know that I’m here for you, no matter what. I’m here for you.”

Jemma nodded. “Thanks.”

“I’m serious,” Skye replied. “No matter what happens, or who you are. I’m still your friend, I’m your sister even.”

Jemma nodded again, unable to speak, tears catching her lashes then Skye spoke again. “And if Fitz says anything about his chocolate going missing, we’re going to blame Ward, okay?”

Jemma laughed, and rolled her eyes, but allowed Skye to pull her into a hug all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to stalk my Instagram account, I'm also agentsofsuperwholocked there.


	67. Bakery AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LaBouleMagique](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBouleMagique/pseuds/LaBouleMagique) requested a bakery AU, and I found a half finished one, so I did some editing and here we are. Hope you enjoy!

The Fitz family bakery had been in Perthshire for as long as anyone could remember.

People travelled for miles around to be able to sample the goods.

It was rated one of the best bakeries in Scotland, and it was in the top 20 for the UK as a whole.

Fitz was twenty-five when he inherited it.

He was twenty-six when a new bakery opened next door.

One that belonged to a one Jemma Simmons.

And to say he was unhappy was an understatement.

He was extremely unhappy.

And he complained.

Oh did he complain.

To the local newspaper.

To the council.

To the neighbour’s dog.

But they couldn’t do anything about it.

She owned the property legally.

It was rightfully hers.

And she was starting to climb the ranks, becoming well known, people also travelling far and wide for her and her bakery.

At one point, his co-worker and friend (and also partner in crime), a one Lance Hunter suggested sabotaging her work but Fitz disagreed, saying that it would be unfair, that he couldn’t do that.

And that it was possibly also illegal.

It had nothing to do with the fact that she was kind of cute and that he had a crush on her.

Not at all.

But as it turns out, she had similar feelings towards him.

Something that he discovered one day, when he found her sitting on the grass, stargazing. When asked why, she simply stated it was in memory of her father, whose birthday it would have been that day.

And after no more than a dozen words exchanged each, they shared their first kiss.

And after that, their relationship only rose.

They grew closer and closer, Fitz no longer caring about how her business was doing in relation to his, she was happy and that was all that mattered. She was achieving what she wanted in life.

Eventually after only six and a half months together, because that’s all the time they needed to know that there was no one else who was better suited for them, they had decided they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

So he proposed.

She said yes. There was no other word. Just yes.

They were married in the summer, a number of months later, and at the end of the night, he was told that she had a surprise for him.

Still in their wedding attire, she led him into her kitchen, to the oven, and opened the door to it, inside it sat a single bun.

It took him a moment to catch on, but when he did, he couldn’t have been happier. Their family was growing by one.

Another six months later, it turned out their family had grown by two, Jemma expecting twins. It had been a shock to them, but Peggy and Skye were beyond perfect.

It was more than he could have wanted.

While all of this was going on, both bakeries were undergoing renovations, and the day after their birth, they were finally finished, the wall dividing them having been knocked down.

The bakeries were no longer Fitz and Simmons. Two separate entities.

They were FitzSimmons.

Just the one bakery.

The one entity.

The beginning of a new forever.

The beginning of a new legacy.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not get enough bakery puns in there, and I wanted to try writing without dialogue again, I think it worked. Many thanks for checking out, and I hope you enjoyed! Also free baked goods for anyone who can leave bakery puns.


	68. Look At The Stars, Look How They Shine For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick lil short for tonight. Title from Yellow by Coldplay. Also, contained a minor character death, just referenced but its mainly fluff here.

It was late one October evening that he saw Jemma Simmons open the door to the roof. It caused him to back track. She was carrying a thermos flask and was wrapped in a blanket.

He frowned, watching her receding figure until the door closed behind her.

He paused for a moment, knowing that he should go back to his room, and finish drawing up the designs that he was doing for one of his classes.

But he never did that. Instead he took a step forward, then another and before he really knew what he was doing he was following her up the steps.

When he got there, he found her sitting, legs drawn up to her chest, the blanket draped around her.

“Simmons?” he asked, and she spun to face him.

“Fitz…” confusion was laced across her face.

“What are you doing, what are you doing here?”

“I was… stargazing…”

“Oh…” he said. “Oh sorry.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay. Do you… do you want to stay?”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, and patted the space that was beside her. He joined her and she wrapped the blanket around him.

“It Dad’s birthday,” Jemma said, by way of explanation. “When I was… I had scoliosis when I was younger and Dad… he took me stargazing when I was bedbound.”

“You’re doing this ‘cause you miss him?”

She nodded. “I thought if I couldn’t be here with him…” she trailed off then sighed.

“I bet,” Fitz said, a smile creeping on his face. “I bet he’s doing the same, looking up at them and thinking of you.”

“You think so?” Jemma turned to face him, and he looked at her, at those eyes so wide and full of life.

A nod. “I know so.”

And then a comfortable silence fell between them, and after a moment, Jemma allowed her head to come to rest on his shoulder.

***

It was something that they had kept up for so long after that, and not just on her dad’s birthday. It was something that they did frequently, and soon the tradition turned into one of watching the sunrise, soon after Jemma’s return from Maveth.

But it was always the stars.

In fact, it was how he proposed, under the star lit sky, at their cottage in Perthshire.

He had a whole speech prepared, but he barely got through it, the tears streaming down his face. She had been shocked that he had proposed. She had thought about it, she had wanted it, but it was a surprise when he had, and in the way that he did…

It was perfect.

It was just oh so perfect.

And of course their wedding pictures were under the stars.

***

Jemma was just six months pregnant when her father passed, after a long fight with an illness. And it broke her. Her father was one of the most important people in her life and to have him gone…

But her family, her friends… they were there for her.

They helped to pull her out of the darkness that threatened to envelop her. A darkness with no stars.

They showed her them again.

They showed her the stars.

“Jems,” Fitz asked, many months later once Jemma had given birth to a healthy young girl, Peggy Violet FitzSimmons.

She looked up from where she was nursing their daughter. “Yeah?”

He made his way into their room, and sat down next to her. “This is… this is for you. From your dad. He gave it to me. In case…” He paused, thinking through his words. “It was for Peggy. Sorry I’m only getting it to you now…”

She shook her head, understanding. The last few weeks had been nothing short of chaotic. Fitz took Peggy into his arms as he passed Jemma the envelope. “I’ve not opened it, I don’t know what it is…”

“Fitz,” Jemma whispered. “It’s okay.” She leaned over so that she could place a kiss on his cheek. “It’s more than okay.”

She opened the envelope, and couldn’t help the tears that streamed down her face as she read the contents.

“Jems,” Fitz asked, sensing something wrong with his wife. “What’s wrong?”

She passed him the letter, and he read it, realising what had happened.

Her father had brought a star.

He had brought a star for Peggy.

He had brought her a star and named it Peggy.

Peggy Violet FitzSimmons.


	69. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally something I wrote in twenty minutes just before I have to make food and get ready for work. (I'm totally not procrastinating essays. No way). Hope you enjoy!

They were asleep when he entered the house; his wife, his daughter and his dog, all curled up on the bed together. He couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face as he took in the scene in front of him. Jemma, her arms wrapped protectively around Peggy, just four years old, who in turn was nestled close to her mother, her stuffed monkey clutched tightly to her. Jemma's nightmares from all the horrors that she had faced were finally starting to fade. They weren’t going to vanish, not completely but they were starting to lessen, the nights no longer something that she feared. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. that had helped, moving to Perthshire and starting the family they had both wanted for so long bringing happiness that replaced the fear that each day might be their last.

Taking a step into the bedroom, he tried to be as quiet as possible but the floorboards creaked underfoot. He held his breath, and waited for the room to settle again. Jemma had moved in her sleep, adjusting herself but made no move to wake. Monkey’s ears had twitched, waiting to see if it was something that he needed to awaken for, protect his family against but again, nothing. He just kept sleeping. It was only Peggy who remained in a deep slumber, something that Jemma always joked that she got from him.

Sensing it was safe to move again without waking anyone, Fitz headed to their en-suite, forsaking washing himself, that was something that could be done the next morning and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, contemplating everything. Sometimes this life didn’t feel real to him, that it was all a dream and one day he would awaken and find it missing but it was. It was real and it was his. Yawning, he removed his jacket and his tie, something that he hated wearing but the conference dictated that he did. Then he slid of his trousers and left the bathroom, not needing to turn off the light for he hadn’t turned it on in the first place, scared to wake everyone.

Quietly, he made his way across the room, and made his way to the bed. Everyone had fallen asleep in their clothes also, on top of the duvet. It was obvious that they had been waiting up for him to return home, but hadn’t managed to succeed in the endeavour with the conference having run on much longer than expected and the traffic being worse than usual for a Monday night in rural Scotland.

He knelt down, and reached for a blanket, throwing it over his family before climbing up on the bed himself, wrapping his arms around his wife. He placed a kiss to the back of her neck, where her hair, still up in its ponytail, had left exposed skin before closing his eyes himself, nearly instantly falling into a deep sleep.

And unbeknownst to him, in her sleep, the edges of Jemma’s lips curved up into a smile.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for checking out, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave your thoughts or leave a prompt. Or if you want, feel free to check me out on Instagram. I'm agentsofsuperwholocked there also!


	70. 6570 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two to the teen pregnancy AU that no one asked for! Feel free to read part one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/18885911).

She was resting in the hospital bed when Fitz entered, a gift bag in one hand, a balloon reading _Congratulations, it’s a girl!_ in the other.

She smiled when he entered the room, sitting up in the bed. “Hi,” she whispered as he came and sat beside her. She felt herself blushing when his lips danced across her forehead. They had been together for so long now but each kiss still felt like he was kissing her for the first time. Gentle, tender and almost nervous in a way. Nervous in case he was overstepping some boundary. But she loved it, and hoped that it would never change. Hope that he would always remain like that.

The man that she loved.

The father of her child.

They were still living with his mum, they hadn’t been able to afford to move out, but Fitz was taking extra hours at work, doing whatever he could to help and leaving his education to online courses at night. He looked exhausted half the time, and she felt an all-consuming guilt at putting him through it but whenever she mentioned it, he just shook his head, saying that he wanted the best for his family.

Jemma, on the other hand, had dropped out of school, postponing her studies. She was still young, just turned eighteen, she had plenty of time in her life to do what she wanted. It still felt weird, unusual, that she was now a mother, that her daughter, _their daughter_ , was lying in a cot just to her left. She tilted her head, taking in the new born and felt herself be flooded with a maternal instinct.

“How is she?” Fitz asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Jemma sighed, a long blissful smile. “She’s amazing.”

He pressed another kiss to her forehead. “Mum says the doctors were thinking of discharging you tomorrow?”

She nodded against his chest. “They are.”

She was glad of it. Despite her love for the medical profession, she hated being the person in the hospital. Not that she had anything against those who were helping her, they were some of the loveliest people that she had ever met, and her and Fitz were planning on doing something special as a thank you.

“Is your mum ready?” she asked, taking her eyes of her daughter for a moment to face him.

He smiled at her, not answering, blue eyes wide and full of love. “She is Jems, you don’t have to worry. Mum… she doesn’t mind. I think… she’s excited.”

“I suppose,” Jemma began, thinking out loud, standing up and removing herself from her boyfriend’s arms to lift Peggy out of her cot, who was getting restless. “She never imagined being a grandmother so young.”

“It was a shock,” he said, and he was right. It had been a massive shock finding out that she was expecting but without her, Jemma wouldn’t have known how she would have coped. Her and her own parents still weren’t on the best of terms so she knew they would have been very little help. But Violet Fitz took Jemma into her own home, provided her with a room, and with anything that an expectant mother might have needed. It might not have been a conventional family but it was theirs, and they wouldn’t change it for anything. “But you know how happy she is.”

He shook his head, as if unable to believe her. He climbed of the bed himself, picking up the gift bag that he had left at the end of the bed, and bringing it round to her. “Hey, I got this for Peggy.”

She smiled at him, feeling her heart swell several sizes. He really was perfect, she didn’t know what she would do without him.

“C’mon,” he whispered, sitting back down on the bed, legs swinging over the edge, heels bouncing over the metal frame.

Jemma carried Peggy over, taking the seat beside him. She was rocking her daughter back and forth in her arms. She had started to settle, the sounds of her parents, though not the soft coos of reassurance as they had been earlier, were lulling her into a peaceful sleep. “What?” she asked, dropping her voice so as not to wake Peggy.

He smiled, opening the bag, the tissue paper within it rustling as it removed the first object. It was a small onesie, the arms white with alternating brown and yellow stripes and on the front…

“Monkeys,” Jemma breathed, her voice a light laugh. “Of course.”

He just smiled at her. “Did you expect anything else?”

She shook her head.

“There’s something else,” he said, his voice now filled with an anxious uncertainty as if he were unsure about something. “If you don’t like it, she doesn’t… she doesn’t have to have it…”

He trailed of as Jemma passed him Peggy and she took the bag. She reached in, and removed what he had been talking about.

It was a stuffed monkey.

Or more specifically, a knitted monkey toy. It was obvious that Fitz made it himself, she could see where the imperfections where, where the stitches had messed up and that the eyes didn’t line up.

But to her, it was perfect. It was beyond perfect.

“Fitz?” she asked after a moment of staring at it. He had set Peggy back in her cot, now fully asleep. “Did you make this yourself?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I thought maybe it would mean more if I made it myself. I know it’s not perfect…”

“No.” She cut him off, setting it on her bedside table. “It’s perfect. I love it. Thank you.”

Then she drew him in for a long, tender kiss. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is now a thing. I may have fallen in love with this verse for some reason. Thanks for checking out. If you wanna leave a prompt, feel free. Many thanks again!


	71. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fic from me. Thanks for all the support on this. You guys rock!

She found them, lying on the sofa together when she was bringing the shopping in. Fitz, asleep on the sofa with Peggy on his chest. She couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of love that flowed through her when she saw them, lying like that together, the smile that crossed her face.

Closing the door behind her softly, so as not to wake them, she made her way through the house. But Fitz had already awoken, no longer being the heavy sleeper that he once was.

“Jems?” he whispered, voice low so as not to wake their daughter. “Do you need any help?”

“No, only three bags. I’ll leave them in the kitchen, back in a moment.”

And she was, it didn’t take her long to unpack, she knew where everything was going. Fitz was now sitting up on the sofa, feet up on the recliner and Peggy now just stirring in his arms. “Hey,” he cooed once he saw Jemma coming back up the house. “Look who it is, its mummy!”

That seemed to excited the young girl, not even a year old, who gave a babble of delight once she heard of her mother.

“Hiya,” Jemma greeted, curling up in the sofa, and once shew as comfortable, all but resting against her husband, he passed her her daughter, and Jemma placed a kiss to her head, holding her close. “Where you and daddy sleeping? Did mummy wake you up?”

Peggy giggled at this, as Jemma bounced her up and down on her knee, eliciting more and more giggles from the young girl. “Did I wake you up?”

“She tired herself out this morning,” Fitz said by way of explanation. “We were building.”

Jemma’s attention turned to the castle that had been build out of building blocks that resided in the corner of their room. “Did you and daddy make that?”

Peggy clapped her hands as if agreeing, and leaning into her husband even more, Jemma sighed. “I hope she sleeps tonight. You know she sleeps less at night if she sleeps during the day.”

Fitz placed a kiss to her forehead. “She’ll be fine.”

“You think?”

“I know,” Fitz replied.

Jemma leaned into him, Peggy now playing with her hair. It was a moment of bliss and peace. The simple family moments she enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out, hope you enjoy. If anyone wants anything particular, feel free to comment on PM on Instagram.


	72. I'm Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an OTP prompt thing I found on Pinterest.  
> First of two updates tonight!  
> Also, I need a way to relax. Essay one is submitted, essay two is in the final stages of editing. I'm nearly there. I'm nearly there.

It had been a number of months since they had gotten married, and they were settling into marital bliss nicely.

It was one Sunday afternoon when Jemma walked into their cottage having just walked the dog. Fitz had wanted to come, but having went over his ankle just before they were due to leave, it had been somewhat painful to walk on. He had told Jemma to walk alone, that he would be fine. And Jemma had. It was pleasant, taking the walk they normally did around the wooded area that surrounded their cottage.

“Fitz!” she called out when she entered. “You okay?”

“Yeah, on the sofa!” he replied.

She took her coat off, hung it up and kicked of her shoes before heading into the living room to find him curled up on the sofa, watching some old re-runs of Doctor Who, his hand half way into the cookie jar.

“Ugh, Fitz,” she said, a hint of teasing in her voice. “You know what I say about eating before dinner. You’re going to ruin your appetite.”

He dropped the cookie that was halfway out, a few crumbs lingering on his fingers. He licked them, slowly, before shrugging. “I’m pregnant.”

Jemma snorted with laughter. “You’re pregnant?”

He nodded as his wife came around, and curled up on the sofa next to him, resting her head on his chest.

“Well,” she sighed, feeling him place a kiss to the top of her head. “You might not be pregnant but I sure am.”

There was a pause as he allowed the words to sink in. “You’re pregnant.”

“Yeah, about three months,” she said, as if it were no big deal.

“We’re going to be parents?” Fitz asked, and Jemma could hear the mixture of emotions in his voice. She knew she couldn’t keep the act up any longer.

“We’re going to be parents,” she confirmed and before she knew it, his lips were dancing across hers, and Jemma realised that this was only the beginning of their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Happy FitzSimmons as I'm avoiding ALL 4x16 spoilers online as I hate them.
> 
> Thanks for checking out, hope you enjoyed.


	73. Pickles & Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @nickblood bless u

“You can’t be serious,” he muttered, his voice a mixture of shock and horror as he returned from the kitchen.

“What?” Jemma asked, feet up and heavily pregnant as her husband passed her what she had requested. “You ate it all the time in The Academy.”

“Drunk!” he proclaimed. “Not like this.”

She pouted at him, then placed a strawberry in her mouth. “She gets it of you,” she explained once she had eaten the fruit. “The weird food habits.”

“Sure it’s not just hormones?” Fitz tried to argue as Jemma then proceeded to eat a pickle.

“No. It’s her.” She reached over and took one of his hands, the one not holding a strawberry and placed it on her bump. He felt the butterfly kicks underneath his palm and looked at his wife. She was beaming at him. “See. She likes it.”

Fitz just laughed, and rolled his eyes, something that was so characteristic of his wife. “Yeah, well, when she throws up, you can handle it.”

“Of course,” Jemma said as if there were no other alternative, reaching over and picking up the remote and unpausing the television, continuing their Doctor Who binge watch.

When he thought that his wife wasn’t looking, he reached over a stole a pickle.

He couldn’t deny it.

It was a damn good combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who follows Nick on Instagram at least know how precious he and Iain are. And this was based on something that came from his story. That Iain eats strawberries and pickles when wathcing TV. Iain, I love you, but like I'm still confused...
> 
> Thanks for checking out, hope you enjoyed!


	74. More Than That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages ago [amazingjemma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma) asked for a prequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/19112125) and I've finally finished it. It took me much longer than expected and kinda goes away from the accident to what happens after. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I personally don't know anyone who has visual impairments but if I have done anything wrong, please let me know what, and how best to fix it. Offence is the last thing I meant to cause.

She felt a smile creep up across her face as she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling him pull her in even closer.

“You okay?” he whispered and she nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

He pressed his lips to the top of her head and she felt her heart flutter fast in her chest. Feelings she had for so long were threatening to overspill. Feelings that threatened to overwhelm her.

Feelings she had been having for so long now, feelings that she had been afraid to speak of. Because he didn’t return them, he only saw her as a friend.

Not that there was anything wrong with that, he didn’t owe her anything. Not at all.

She didn’t want to ruin her friendship.

Her first friendship.

The best friendship anyone could have as Fitz truly was the best friend that anyone could have.

He did so much for her. Helped her so much.

Fitz had been by her side for the past number of weeks, in the hospital. He had been the one to hold her hand, and rub reassuring circles on it when the doctors had explained what had happened.

He had been the one to hold her and reassure her, tell her that it was all going to be okay. That he would always be there for her, no matter what happened.

He had been the one who was there when she awoke, in a cold and fevered sweat after the nightmares, the horrors of the lab accident replaying in her mind. He had been the one to wipe away her tears and read from her favourite books, his voice a soft sweet lilt, until she fell asleep again.

“Jems?” he asked. “You okay?”

“Did you ask me something?” she replied, knowing that she must have missed the question that he has asked.

“Yeah, I did.” He ran his fingers through her hair, catching them in the ends of her hair. “I asked what you wanted from the Indian.”

“Oh,” she said. “I didn’t know we were ordering food in?”

“There’s nothing in the apartment,” he replied, his voice slow, as if feeling guilty about saying that.

And Jemma then felt that same guilt because Fitz hadn’t been home in weeks to eat. Not properly. He only came home to shower and for the odd snack, and anything else was eaten at the medical facility. The medical facility they had only left today after spending the past number of weeks.

Ever since the lab accident, the one that had left Jemma blind.

And she was more than thankful to be home. Back in their apartment.

It wasn’t that she hated her team of doctors, who had helped her through this life changing event. They had been amazing and had went about and beyond the call of duty. They were simply amazing.

But she hated hospitals, when she was the one receiving medical treatment rather than giving it out. She had spent more than enough time in the hospital when she was a child and she’d rather not have to stay in one again in the near future.

“Yes.” She smiled. “I would love that Fitz but first… I need to talk to you.”

She gave a heavy sigh and could feel the shift in his body, the change in his body language. “Jemma? Is everything… what’s wrong?”

“Fitz, I can’t thank you enough for the past number of weeks. And I know, _I know_ , what you would say. That I’m your best friend, that it was no big deal, that of course you would do it. But to me Fitz, you’re more than that. You’re more than a best friend.”

“Jemma…” he tried to interrupt but she wouldn’t let him.

Instead, she continued. “Fitz, if these last few weeks had shown me anything, it’s how unpredictable life can be, it’s how quickly everything can change. It’s… Fitz, I think… I think I’m falling in love with you. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”

“No, Jems, why are you sorry?” There was something laced in the question, something that wasn’t exactly pain but was close to it.

“Because you don’t share the same feelings. I don’t want you to owe me anything. You shouldn’t.”

Then he laughed. “Jems, I share… I’ve been having those feelings the past… Jemma, you’re beautiful, you’re intelligent. You respect me and you’re my best friend. And yes. Yes, I have feelings for you and I was scared. Scared you didn’t return them. I didn’t want to say, didn’t want to take advantage.”

Jemma laughed this time, shaking her head as if she couldn’t believe the both of them. “Some geniuses we are.”

“I don’t think it’s too unexpected,” Fitz disagreed. “We’ve never been good at communicating. I did call you Jenna for all those months.”

“You did,” she agreed. “I don’t think I’m ever gonna let you live that down”

He gave a mock groan and she leaned into him, and tilted her head up, risking something. Something that worked. He kissed her back, slow and tender. A kiss that symbolised the beginning of something new. The first step towards a happy ending.

The two of them just didn’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for checking out. Please, if I've written anything in a way that can be seen as ableism, please let me know so I can fix it.


	75. Watching. Waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my hotel room has no tv but it has wifi so this is a thing. There may be mistakes as I'm on mobile. Feel free to let me know and I'll fix them. Thanks for all your support. It means a lot to me.

He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she lay there in the medical bay, the band of silver glistening on her finger. She had taken a bullet to the abdomen, one that should have killed him. And now she was lying there, skin pale from the blood loss.

  
She was going to recover, that much had been told to him. But no one knew when she would awaken. It had all happened so quickly. Jemma had called out for him to get down, and by the time he spun from his crouched position on the ground, the bullet had already struck her and she was lying on the ground, whimpering in agony.

  
It wasn’t long before Daisy had rendered the one responsible unconscious and Fitz was trying to stem the bleeding. Her eyelids were opening and fluttering shut, nonsense spilling from her mouth. And then nothing. The darkness had claimed her.

  
Thankfully, a medical team had been waiting and managed to stop the bleeding and replace any blood that had has been lost.

  
Now it was just a waiting game. Jemma sleeping off her injuries, something she never allowed herself to do when she had a choice but something she made others do. And Fitz was glad. Glad she was allowing herself this chance to heal and recover and not just from the gunshot wound. But from everything.

  
She had been through so much in such a short space of time that she needed this. This chance to recover this chance to heal. And when she woke, he would ask her. Ask her to leave, to move to Perthshire. To start their happy ending. Their family.

  
But for now, he was there. Sighing, he took one hand in his own and lifted it to his lips, placing a tender kiss on the back of it before returning it to her side.

  
He rubbed reassuring circles on the back of her hand and continues watching.

  
Waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much for checking out. :)


	76. big fluffy clouds like a feather bed i'd rather have a real pillow underneath my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short litle update, thanks to [stjarna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna) for helping me with a title.

When he first got on the plane from Heathrow to New York JFK, he wasn’t expecting to be sitting beside Dr. Jemma Anne Simmons, one of the leading biochemists in the world.

She had been in the window seat, already asleep when he was taking his place in the seat next to her. Her head was resting against the plane itself and she must have been exhausted, not waking during either the safety announcement or during take-off.

Fitz didn’t mind though. Not that it mattered. He and Jemma had never met before but he had heard of her. It was _Jemma Simmons_ after all, and anyway, it wasn’t like anything could come of it. She might have taken the same flight as him and ended up sitting next to him, she probably was going to the same convention as him but that was it.

Nothing could happen.

Reaching for his backpack, he took out the scientific journal that he had packed and started reading, putting his earphones in.

The first few hours on the plane were okay, nothing happening at, it was a peaceful journey but then…

Jemma rolled over, muttering something in her sleep and resting her head on his shoulder.

_Crap._

He tried to move, but it wasn’t any good. He wasn’t able to move without waking her, something that he didn’t want to do.

_Shit._

Then he realised, he needed the bathroom.

_Fuck_.

Bracing himself, and holding in his urine, he prepared himself for the last couple of hours.

And he knew they were going to be painful.

But not even an hour had passed when there was turbulence, the shuddering of the aircraft waking Jemma.

“Oh sorry,” she said once her eyes met his. A soft warm brown. So full of love and life. “You should have woken me.”

He shook his head. “S’okay, you were peaceful. I didn’t want to disturb that. Listen, can we continue this in a moment, I kinda…”

She let out a pitiful sigh. “You should have woken me.”

“It’s fine, really,” he said again, quicker this time then gave an apologetic smile and stood up, making his way up the pane, stumbling as he did so.

Once he was gone, Jemma noticed the book that he had left behind. A scientific journal. It was old and battered. She ran her hand down the spine and flicked through it though, a note at the beginning caught her eye.

_To Fitz._

_Happy Birthday._

_Lots of love, Mum xx_

“It was the last birthday present she gave me before she passed away.” She looked up at the voice speaking and saw that he was back again.

Leopold Fitz. An engineer for Stark Tech. He did some extremely interesting research and she had wanted to work with him but she never found the courage to bring it up, to contact him. “Sorry,” she whispered, passing the book back to him. “I never meant to pry.”

He shook his head, taking his seat again. “I take it everywhere with me. It’s just… it’s comforting.”

Jemma reached and pulled her necklace into view, a star. “This is mine. Dad gave it to me when I was in hospital when I was younger. Scoliosis. He used to wheel my hospital bed out so I could see the stars when I was still bed bound. He was the only person in my family who encouraged my love of science, the only one who helped me with anything I wanted. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be here.” She sighed.

“He sounds amazing,” Fitz offered.

“He was,” Jemma agreed and so began the start of something.

They spent the rest of the flight talking, and forming a friendship. It turned out they had a lot in common and they both wanted to work with each other, but neither had the courage to ask before now.

And they were also staying in the same hotel.

Jemma had persuaded him to share a taxi with him, saying it was more cost effective (“Ugh Fitz,” she had complained whilst rolling her eyes. “Come on, it’ll be okay. We’re both heading that way anyway.” The way she had scrunched up her nose while she had made her argument had been adorable and he couldn’t say no).

Which is how they got to where they were now, riding in a taxi through the streets of New York.

“So,” Jemma began, turning to look him in the eye. “As a way of saying sorry for earlier…”

Fitz shook his head. “There’s no need to say sorry...”

“I was wondering if I could buy you dinner?”

It took a moment for the words to sink in. “Are you asking me out Jemma Simmons?”

She gave a flirtatious smile. “Only if you want.”

He smiled back. “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want anything in particular, feel free to let me know :)


	77. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I been stuck in bed all weekend ill? Yes, Yes I have. And of course it's during the first weekend I'm not working. The last weekend I had off was before Christmas.... Fun times. So if this lil drabble makes no sense, that's why. Hope you enjoy and thanks for checking out.

“Jemma,” he whispered, his voice low. “Jems.”

“’m tried,” she replied.

“I know. Let’s get you home.”

“Can’t. Working.”

He sighed, looking at her, her head resting on her arms on the lab desk. “C’mon Jems, you’re not well. You’ve been overworking yourself. Let’s get you home.”

With some difficulty, he managed to lift her from the stool and into his arms. She immediately leaned in close to him, her head resting on his chest.

“I love you,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut again.

He smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I know. I love you too.”

Leaving base, they didn’t get as many stares as Fitz thought they would, then again, this wasn’t the first time that he had to carry a sleeping Jemma from the lab.

Settling her into the front seat of the car, he buckled her in before climbing into the driver’s seat himself and left base, heading home to their apartment.

It was somewhat a struggle to carry her up the stairs when they reached the apartment block, the elevator being out of order again, and going up the stairs, he was scared that he was going to drop her.

She was hot against him. She had a fever.

“Jems,” he whispered. “You should have taken today off.”

She mumbled into his chest, something about needing to get something done for Mace.

“Mace wouldn’t be mad,” Fitz replied, unlocking their apartment door. “He would be more worried about your health.”

He kicked the door shut, locked it, then headed to the bedroom, setting Jemma down on the bed. “Do you want to get undressed or…”

She shook her head, pulling the duvet over her. “Stay?” she asked once she saw that he was going to leave.

He smiled at her, and slid his shoes off, climbing into bed with her.

She instantly curled up next to him, her eyes already closed and it wasn’t long before she was asleep, softly snoring.

He smiled at her, placing a kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes himself, falling asleep late afternoon, curled up to the woman that he loved more than anything in the Universe.


	78. Pod Scene AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance guys. 
> 
> I know I've about a million prompts, feel free too keep asking, I'm trying to sort them out at the moment, so tehy should be coming soon-ish

“How is he?” Skye asked, watching him through the glass.

Trip shrugged. “I don’t know but he’s not left her side.”

“Of course,” Skye whispered. Of course he hadn’t left her side. Why would he? He had been there for over a week, while Jemma had been in a coma. Every day, every hour, every minute. He hadn’t once left her side.

Skye had been in a number of times, when she hadn’t been helping Trip find leads on Hydra or training with May. He had talked to her briefly, about Jemma, about what she had been like when they were younger. When they had been at the Academy and Sci-Ops.

But mostly they had just sat in silence, Fitz holding Jemma's hand and begging her to wake up.

Skye didn’t know much of what had happened in the Pod.

All she knew was that Ward had dumped them in the ocean, that Jemma had broken her arm and Fitz had dragged her up from the ocean floor, Jemma on the brink of death.

Her doctors had said that she was lucky to have survived this long, but they weren’t out of the woods yet. There were still fears that she wouldn’t wake up.

But Fitz had ignored that, saying that Jemma was strong, that she was a fighter, and of course she would wake up.

But in the past nine days, there had been nothing.

But Fitz was hopeful. He refused to believe otherwise.

“I hate this,” Skye whispered. “It’s just…”

“You hate not being able to do anything?” Trip offered and Skye nodded.

“I just… Jemma…” She took a breath a Trip could tell she was holding back tears. Then; “I want to talk to Ward.”

It took Trip a moment to take in her words. He shook his head once they registered with him. “Coulson said you shouldn’t.”

“But Coulson’s not here. And anyway, Ward cares about me, in some creepy messed up way. If anyone can get him to talk, it’s me.”

And she walked off, pushing past the rush of agents heading the opposite way.

***

There had been a change in Jemma.

A _positive_ change.

She was waking up.

After nine days of nothing, suddenly this.

He stepped back, knowing that’s what the medical team would want. And after doing the necessary checks, they were able to confirm that she _was_ waking up from the coma.

And extremely quickly at that.

Fitz sat in the corner, running his hands through his curls.

He knew, he just _knew_ that things wouldn’t be like how they used to be.

He knew that there was an extremely likely chance that Jemma would be diagnosed with a brain injury sometime once she woke up.

Her doctors had said that from the initial brain scans that it was likely that her fine motor skills would suffer, as well as her speech. They were unsure of what memories would be affected yet.

That was a question only time would answer.

But she was waking up, and whatever came next, whatever happened. He would be there for her.

He would always be there for her.

He was her best friend.

There was no way that he was leaving her.

***

It was another couple of days before Jemma fully seemed to wake. Once the coma had lifted, she spent her time sleeping, trying to recover from the after effects of a coma.

And when she woke, late one evening, she was terrified, shooting up on the bed, tears streaming down her face. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

Fitz took in a shaking breath, telling himself that he needed to be careful with his words, so as not to spook her any more than she already was. “Jemma…” he began.

Her head shot round to look at him, her brown eyes wide and full of pain, and tears clung to her lashes. Her bottom lip quivered.

And she tried to speak but was unable to.

A sob escaped her instead as she took in everything, took in what had happened to her.

Her eyes were still locked on Fitz, taking him in.

_Working_ out who he was.

“Jemma, do you know who I am?”

She just stared at him, shaking slightly, tears streaming down her face, so he stood up, and climbed onto the bed with her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close.

It took her a moment to latch on to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her fingers dug into his back, never wanting to let him go.

And he let her, held her as she cried into him.

And vowed not to leave her side.


	79. I Am Groot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, guess what I saw tonight.
> 
> I just had the idea that Jemma made a baby Groot and this was born. There are **NO** spoilers for GOTG: Vol 2. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for checking out.

“Jemma…” came Fitz’s voice. “What is that?”

“What is what?” she asked, spinning around and so obviously hiding whatever it was working on the desk behind her.

“That,” Daisy replied, pointing at the desk.

“Oh,” Jemma said. “That…”

“It’s adorable,” Daisy whispered. “How did you make it?”

Jemma bit her lip and looked nervous. “It _might_ have been caused by a reaction between the 084 and a pot plant.”

“Does he have a name?” Daisy cooed.

“ _I am Groot_!”

Daisy couldn’t help the squeal of delight that escaped her.

Fitz just smiled, looking at his girlfriend. There really something interesting about the little tree creature that she had created. “Will he grow any larger?”

“ _I am Groot_!”

“I don’t think so,” Jemma replies. “And that seems to be the only thing that he can say. I’ve been with him all week…”

“All week Jems?” Fitz asked. “When I was away on the mission?”

Jemma nodded, guilt flooding across her face. “I’m sorry. I just… I didn’t want anyone to know about him… not yet…” she trailed off, turning around and smiling down once she felt a tugging on her sleeve. The creature, Groot as it seemed to be called, climbed onto her hand and she set him on her shoulder. He seemed to sit contently there, and played with the ends of her hair.

He smiled and it was then Fitz realised what Groot was doing. He was weaving tiny flowers in to the ends of her hair.

“That’s it,” Daisy demanded. “I want one.”  


	80. Night

She didn’t go to the party that night.

She never went to any parties.

Why would she?  

There seemed nothing enjoyable about them.

The alcohol messed with her medication. 

Plus she had no friends.  

So _why_ should she go?

She sighed as she poured boiling water from the kettle. These drugs were the last ones she could be prescribed. Anything stronger would be too dangerous. And they were starting to wear off, the terrors of the night starting to creep into her mind (not that they ever really left).

A knock on her door caused her to jump. Once she settled her nerves, she sighed again, this time out of annoyance. Though she had her own dorm room, at her parents’ request, the girl, Cath, who sat beside her in BioChem, was always bugging her to go out partying.

And would never take no for an answer.

It really was quite draining.

She made her way across the room and opened the door, expecting to see Cath but was instead met with that Scottish boy who didn’t like her and preferred to go by his surname. Fitz? 

“Yeah?” she asked, half asleep, trying not to sound annoyed. She didn’t want to take her anger and frustrations on him, not when he hadn’t done anything.

“You not at the party?” It was more of a general question than anything. Not full of accusation or teasing.

“Too tired.” That wasn’t a lie. She couldn’t honestly remember the last time that she had a decent night’s sleep. When she was 5? Maybe? It was well before the night terrors had begun. Something that had plagued her for so long now that is was just something she had grown to accept. It was a part of her life.

He spoke again, knocking her out of her thoughts.

“Do you wanna work on that Chem project?” he asked, rubbing his hand through his hair, he was scared to be here. Of course, of course that was why he here. They were paired together after all.

Why else would he be here?

“Sure,” she said as she walked into her room, leaving the door wide open for him.

He followed her, looking around, having closed the door behind him. And once he saw it, he could only stare in awe at the massive poster on her wall.

“Space?”

She nodded. “Dad got me it for coming here. We used to star gaze together when I was younger.”

A smile crossed his lips at this. “It was always just me and mum. Still have my poster. Didn’t really survive the flight over, but…” he trailed off, and shrugged.

“So…  what do you wanna do for this project?” she asked, having ideas of what she wanted to do but being unsure, and not wanting to dictate the project.

He shrugged. “You’ve the PhDs in biochemistry.” There was a hint of a smile playing on his face.

She returned the smile, relaxing. She really was in her element here and before she really knew what she was doing, she had started babbling on about science, the chemistry of the brain before she stopped.

"What. Night terrors? Due to altered brain chemistry? That would be interesting. Where did you get that idea from?” He was staring at her, but not in an unkindly way. His blue eyes were full of concern.

“I suffer from that,” she said in such a small voice that he barely heard her. “And my meds are running out. I’m on the strongest possible ones. When they’re ineffective… I’m going to have… I’m going to have nothing” She blinked, trying to fight the tears she knew were coming. “I don’t even know why I’m annoying you with this.”

“Hey,” he whispered, pulling her into a hug. “You’re not annoying me.”

And before long, she was crying into his shoulder, and he was stroking her cheek with his thumb.

They spent the rest of the night like that, getting none of the project done.

But the next night, they started and on the third night of working together, they shared their first kiss.

Slow and tender, and slightly nervous, but to Jemma, it was perfect.

Eventually, her medication did stop working.

But that was in their second year. 

When they had their own apartment.

Together.

And no matter how many nights she woke up screaming and shouting, he was there for her.

Comforting her.

Holding her.

And that Christmas, lying in bed with Fitz, her fiancé, her best friend, it was, for the first time in so many years, the first night she didn’t have a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this fic when sorting out my laptop. Some major edits have been made. I do have a document of old fics that I will probably edit and post over the next couple of weeks, just until exam period is over. It's likely there's going to be no new fics until then but feel free to keep sending in requests. I'll get them in the summer, worry not.


	81. The Phone Call

He was just about to start getting ready for bed when his phone rang. He reached for it, hoping that it was just Jemma, saying that she was on her way home but when he picked it up, he saw an unknown number and fear set in.

Had something happened to Jemma?

Was she hurt?

Taking a breath to calm himself, he accepted the call and raised the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“ _Is this Leopold Fitz_?” asked the voice from the other end of the line. It was a woman, a voice that he didn’t recognise.

“Yeah, yeah it is. Can I ask who’s calling please?”

“ _Its Ms. Simpson. From the library…_ ”

“Is it to do with Jemma? Is she alright?”

“ _She is. You just need to collect her. It seems that Dr. Simmons has overworked herself.”_ The tone was a pitying one and Fitz knew immediately what had happened.

“She’s fallen asleep, hasn’t she?”

“ _She has_.”

He sighed. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

***

It didn’t take him long to find her, in the back corner of the second floor, asleep on the desk. He didn’t try to wake her and it didn’t seem the library staff had tried to either but they had packed her bag for her so all he had to do was sling it over his shoulder and lift Jemma into his arms.

She wasn’t heavy but he was still thankful for the lifts in the library as he didn’t want to risk carrying her down the stairs.

She was still asleep when he nodded to the librarian, a thank you for letting him know about Jemma and carried her out to the car.

She did start to stir, however, when he was starting to fasten her seatbelt. “Fitz?” she asked, her words slurred.

He smiled at her. “Hi Jems.”

“’m sorry,” she murmured, fighting to keep her eyes open.

“S’okay,” he replied, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

“’m tired,” she mumbled, adjusting herself in the seat so that she could get into a more comfortable position.

“I know, and we’re gonna go home and go to bed, and have a good night’s sleep. Yeah? And tomorrow, I’ll take you out for pancakes.”

She gave a half smile at that but her eyes were closed. “Mmmh. I love you.”

He pressed another kiss to her forehead. “I love you too.”

But no reply came from Jemma for she had fallen asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas, feel free to leave a comment. I'll add it to my list!   
> Instagram/Pinterest: Agentsofsuperwholocked


	82. Vet AU #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I had to do an emergency vet appointment the other week.

“What happened?” she cooed, sitting down on the floor, and stroking the dog’s ears. “What happened? What's wrong with you?”

“She stepped on some glass. I just didn’t see it…” Fitz supplied, feeling the guilt twist in his stomach. It was his fault that they were there, he hadn’t been paying close attention. And when he did notice the shattered bottle, it was too late.

“I’m not judging,” she said, looking up at him. “Accidents happen.”

He nodded, rubbing at the back of his neck but her attention was no longer on him but on the veterinary nurse in the room. “You know what we need?”

The other woman, tall and blonde, nodded and disappeared into the store.

“She’s going to be okay,” Jemma said again to him. “She’s not the first dog that’s stepped in glass and she won’t be the last. We’re gonna have to give her a local anaesthetic and take time to remove it, the glass, just to make sure everything’s out. She might not be able to walk on it for a while but she’s going to be okay.” She turned her attention back to the dog again, a Skye Terrier, “Aren’t you? Yes you are, yes you are. You’re going to be more than okay.” She stroked the dog’s ears, who licked at her hands as she did so. “Yes you are. You’re such a good girl.”

He tried not to stare at her. There was just something about her, her enthusiasm seemed contagious. Her eyes were a soft whiskey and full of life, full of love. And when she smiled, her nose scrunched up, and there was just something so adorable about it.  He was so lost in thought, staring at her that he didn’t hear the door open. The tall blonde returned, and joined Jemma on the ground. Fitz watched anxiously from the corner of the room as Jemma filled a syringe, and gently administered the anaesthetic. “You can come and see her,” she offered, moving so that there was space for him. It took him a moment but soon Fitz was on the floor, murmuring reassurances to his dog while the drug kicked in. It was only minutes before Monkey was sprawled out on the floor, fully asleep.

“That’s a good girl,” he whispered, placing a kiss on her head and stepping back, allowing Jemma to lift her into her arms.

“She’s going to be fine, Fitz,” Jemma reassured once again, scratching under the dog’s chin. “We’ve just to take her to theatre to ensure that her paw is okay. It may be an hour until you can see her again. If you ask at reception, I’m sure they’ll make you a cup of tea.”

She beamed at him, and despite his fears, and his worries, he couldn’t help but smile back.

***

“Jemma’s the treating vet?” the receptionist once he passed Fitz the tea. Fitz nodded. “Then your dog is in amazing hands. She’s one of the best… no, _the_ best vet in the area. Everyone wants her skills.”

Fitz nodded. “Thanks. For everything. I just feel…”

The receptionist gave him a look, one that Fitz couldn’t quite decipher. “Stepped on glass?”

Fitz nodded again. “Yeah, yeah. I should have paid more attention.”

The receptionist shook his head. “Nah, accidents like that happen all the time. It’s not your fault. It’s the asshole who broke the glass and left it there.”

Fitz gave a small smile and looked like he was about to say something else but the phone then rang, causing the other man to excuse himself and leaving the engineer lost in his thoughts.

***

It was a long hour, that he was not going to deny. He paced back and forth in the waiting room and read all the information on the walls (including that about owning cats, something he couldn’t due to allergies) when eventually he heard a voice call his name.

“Fitz.” He turned to see who it was coming from Jemma. She was smiling that smile of his and he couldn’t help but smile back at her. “You can come and see her.”

He followed Jemma through the back of the vets to where Monkey was. She was still lying on the table, half asleep, and her back left paw bandaged in blue. “She’ll be a bit sleepy until the anaesthetic wears off. She’ll have to take it easy for the next two weeks, try not to walk her until then, no unnecessary stress on her paw. I’ll book an appointment in two weeks, just a check-up,” Jemma explained while Fitz scratched absentmindedly at Monkey’s ears. He wasn’t sure if Monkey knew what was happening, she seemed quite out of it at this point.

Jemma turned and reached for a piece of paper and a bottle of what looked like pills. Passing him the pills, she instructed him that Monkey was to have one twice a day for the next ten days, just in case an infection set it, then she passed him the paper, saying nothing.

“What’s this?” he asked.

She smiled at him, a wicked flirtatious smile. “It’s my number.” She took of her gloves and disposed of them in a bin. “Call me.” She winked and with that, she left the room, in what could only be described in a sweeping motion, leaving Fitz behind, slightly bewildered, with a grin on his face as Jemma went off to see what other animals would need treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my doggo, it wasn't glass but a wire. It was one way to get out of revision.


	83. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna asked for a fic based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9iTgyHNb6M&feature=youtu.be). Hope you enjoy.

“You’re pregnant,” he whispered, looking at the stick of plastic in her hands. She looked up at him and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” She let out a breath, trying to figure out what to do next. “Fitz, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” he replied honesty, pulling her closer and she allowed her head to come to rest on his chest. “I honestly don’t know, but whatever happens next, whatever comes next, we’re going to do it like we do everything.”

“Together?”

He nodded, then placed a kiss on her forehead. “Together.”

***

In the end, it was Fitz who had dropped out of university. Jemma was further through her degree than him, had more qualifications than him. Jemma had protested at first but in the end, had stayed on, finished her degree and ended up getting her MD.

It was during her studies that their first child, Peggy FitzSimmons was born, and although Jemma took time off when she was born, it was Fitz who stayed at home. He did get a job at the local mechanics. He said it didn’t matter, but Jemma knew that it wasn’t the job that she truly wanted. And no matter what, after all he had done for her, she was going to get him his degree.

No matter what.

***

“We can?” he asked her, glancing over the finances. Jemma looked up at him, standing there as she sat at the dining room table and smiled.

“We can Fitz, you can finally do this. With Peggy going as well, and Skye now in high school, there’s no reason why you can’t. I can pick up extra shifts at the hospital, you can do this. If you want.”

He tilted his head, allowing himself to kiss her, slow and tender and full of love. “Then let’s do this.”

***

It was three years later that Jemma and Skye sat at the graduation, both extremely proud. Peggy and Fitz had done it. They were graduating, something that Fitz never thought he would be able to do.

“Mum,” Skye asked at one point, just before the ceremony started. “You okay?”

Jemma turned around to look at her daughter. “Yes, yes I am.”

And when both Peggy and her father came across the stage together to collect their diplomas, Jemma couldn’t help the tears that streamed down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a number of prompts I'm working through so expect them over the next couple of days. Also feel free to leave them!


	84. it only took one night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [stjarna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna) who posted [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10956651) that you should all read as its amazing, which helped to inspire me to write this (and some gentle persuasion!) Hope you guys enjoy! Title from Last Young Renegade by All Time Low

They were sitting on the blanket, watching the fireworks, the explosion of them overwhelming the gentle lapping of the waves. His arms were around her and she was resting her head against his chest. To anyone, they might look like a couple, enjoying a late-night date on the beach but they weren’t.

They were simply two friends enjoying the fireworks, celebrating graduating from the Academy. They had been the youngest in their year, graduating earlier on top of that so at times, it was just them against the world. And it was still like that.

Just Fitz and Simmons, or as they were known; FitzSimmons.

At one point, Jemma shifted in his arms, as if trying to get comfortable. “You okay?” he asked her, and she spun looking at him. Her eyes, a soft whiskey, lit up.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I just… I just wanna do something.”

“What?” he asked as she pulled herself out of his arms, and stood up She then did something that he wasn’t expecting; she unbuttoned her blouse and let it slide off her, and it fell onto the sand. “Jemma?” he asked, slightly confused as to what she was doing.

“Skinny dipping. I’ve always wanted to do it, and now with us going to Sci-Ops and moving across the county, who knows when we’ll get to the beach next.” She unfastened her jeans and slid them down until she was standing there, in nothing but her underwear.

Fitz tried not to stare, it wasn’t the first time he had seen her naked. But with the glow of the moon behind her, there was just something about her. She smiled down at him, and despite everything, despite how stupid the idea was, he couldn’t help himself and he stripped too, until he was standing in nothing but his boxers.

She extended her hand towards him and he accepted it, allowing his fingers to interlace with hers and then before he really knew what was happening, she was dragging him along the beach and into the water.

It was colder than he was expecting it to be, the waves lapping at his toes and then he was ankle deep, knee deep and then waist deep.

When Jemma entered the water, she gave a squeal of delight, or maybe one of shock. Within her hand still in his, he raised his arm, allowing her to twirl and she looked simply radiant in the light and once she stopped spinning she faced him. “What?” she asked, obviously seeing the look of wonder, the look of awe on his face.

He shrugged. “S’nothing.”

“Close your eyes,” she told him.

“Why?”

“Ugh, Fitz,” she whispered, “Just close them.”

So he did and then he felt he lips on his own, soft. She was kissing him. It took him only seconds to realise what was happening and then he was kissing her back. His hands moved, dropping hers, so that they could move to her waist, holding her close. He acknowledged, somewhere in the back of his mind, Jemma wrapped her arms around her neck. She deepened the kiss and after some time, she had to pull away, but she was reluctant.

She rested her head against his, and he lifted one hand caressing her cheek. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you,” he whispered.

“That’s okay, ‘cause I think I’ve fallen in love with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I've hit 200 kudos? Thank you guys so much, I have no idea how but thank you so much, I could never do it without you!


	85. National Best Friends Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is a thing... and I had to because FitzSimmons. Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for all your support, you guys are amazing! <3

She took two steps at a time up to his dorm, her satchel, weighed down with textbooks and files bounced of her leg. And the gift bag she was holding twisted and twirled behind her.

It took her only moments until she reached the door, knocking three times. She bounced nervously on the balls of her feet, up and down, up and down, up and down. It took him a moment to open it and he smiled upon seeing her. “Simmons.”

“Fitz. How are you?”

He smirked, unable to believe her and her never-ending enthusiasm. It was adorable and he couldn’t help but love it. “I’m fine. I was drawing up some plans, but I wasn’t sure how much I could do without your formula…”

“I have some ideas with me, but I wasn’t sure how to finish it without knowing how you were going to construct the weapon.”

“Then let’s have a look, compare notes. See if we can make any progress.” He stepped to the side and allowed Jemma to come in, his face scrunching up when he saw the small gift bag behind her. He didn’t say anything. It might not even be for him. “Sorry for the mess,” he said, closing the door behind her. “I just… you know me by now.”

“I do,” she replied, clearing a space on the floor, careful not to disturb his blueprints and notes, and sitting down, cross legged. She removed her bag and set it to the side, a stupidly big grin on her face. The gift bag was sitting in front of her. “I got you something.”

He stared at it, trying to remember if it was some important holiday or anniversary that he had missed.

Jemma sighed, and started fidgeting. “It’s National Best Friends Day… I got you a little something… I know it’s stupid…”

He shook his head and sat down opposite her, mirroring her posture. He reached forward tentatively, “It’s not stupid.” He held his hand over the bag and she nodded.

He pulled it closer to him, pulling out the soft blue tissue paper and seeing what she had gotten him. It was a small stuffed monkey. He lifted it out and smiled at her. “Thank you.”

His mum had gotten him one for going away but it had been stolen, and still hadn’t been found (not that he had told anyone except Jemma, he was one of the youngest ones there, and he didn’t need something else that isolated him anymore). He had told Jemma the other week and now, now she had gotten him one. “I love it,” he whispered, in shock, in awe. Then; “I don’t have… I didn’t get anything for you.”

She shook her head. “That doesn’t matter.  You gave me something that no one has ever given me before. Your friendship. You’re my best friend Fitz. I don’t know what I would ever do without you.”

He smiled at her, and reached across, taking on of her hands in his own, and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes, a soft whiskey, twinkled in the dim light of his dorm. “And you’re never gonna have to know what that’s like. I promise you.” She nodded, silently promising him that he would never have to know what life was like without her either. “Now,” he said, reaching for one of the blue prints. “Let’s try and get this Night Night Gun working.”


	86. My Words They Slip Away

She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, curling in on herself. Everything still hurt, her back ached and she hadn’t slept properly in days. Ever since she came out of the cocoon… ever since everything had changed.

She had been in one of the containment pods. She was allowed to leave but she didn’t. She couldn’t, not with what the Terrigen Mist had given her. She didn’t want to risk causing any more damage. She had caused so much damage already.

She was so lost in self-pity that she didn’t notice Fitz knocking on the glass to the containment pod. It was when he called her name out that she finally looked up. “Can I come in?” he asked.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

He shook his head. “Nonsense. You can’t hurt me.” He sighed, looking at her. She was bent over and pain laced her. “We’re worried about you Jemma. You’ve been in here for days now.”

“I can’t… I can’t leave here,” she whispered, her voice breaking and without even thinking, he unlocked the door and made his way into the room, sitting on the bed with her. She leaned over, and with some difficulty, she allowed her head to come to rest on his shoulder. “It hurts Fitz. It hurts so much.”

He rested his head on top of hers, and took her hands in his own, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Jemma had hidden herself away in here ever since she had come out of the cocoon, no one had even known she carried the Inhuman marker until Terrigenesis had occurred. It was a heart stopping few moments until she remerged seconds later, sending shards flying everywhere, then collapsing to the floor in agony. Fitz and Daisy had ran over to her, checking to see what had happened, and both had done a double take when they had seen what exactly had happened to her; she had emerged from the cocoon with massive feathered wings. They had curled around her, seemingly protecting her from the world. It had taken them nearly fifteen minutes for her to calm down and for a sedative to take effect and nearly an hour for them to move her to a containment pod. They had taken care not to cause her anymore damage. And ever since then, she had stayed in there, not wanting to leave.

“We’re working on it,” he whispered, tilting his head so he could place a kiss on her forehead. “We’re working on it.”

“I can’t sleep Fitz, I hate this. I hate this so much.”

He gave her hands another reassuring squeeze. He knew just how much she had been struggling, how sleep hadn’t come easy to her the past number of nights, the wings preventing her from getting comfortable.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at her. Her eyes were laced with pain, and her wings were drooped, the edges twitching slightly. She let go of his hands and ran her own through her hair. “How can I go home? How can I do anything? Everything has changed.” She shook her head, tears making tracks down her face.

“Hey,” he whispered, reaching over and cupping her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. “We’re gonna work something out. Together, just you and me. We’re gonna work something out.”

She closed her eyes, and leaned into his hand. Her wings dipped even further, the feathers ruffling. She was still trying to work out how to control them. At the moment, she couldn’t, no matter how hard she tried but they did seem to react to her emotions. “Thank you,” she whispered. “For everything.”

“What else was I supposed to do?”

She smiled despite everything, allowing herself to sit there, his hand still cupping her cheek and she enjoyed the comfort it brought. The reassurances that everything would be okay. There were a few moments of silence, nothing needing to be said.  

Then Fitz spoke again. “Not everything has changed.”

“What?” she asked, her face scrunching up in confusion, her nose doing that adorable little thing it always did when she was confused.

He smiled at her. “I still love you. That hasn’t changed, it would never have changed. I’ll always love you Jemma.” And he leaned in kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WingedInhuman!Jemma 'cause why not?


	87. Climbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Monkeybum1723; smol Jemma climbing on stuff. Hope you enjoy this!

“Should you be doing that?” he asked, watching her climb onto the bottom shelf then one above it. He felt a nervous fluttering in his stomach as she reached up, trying to reach a book from one of the taller shelves. “We could always call someone?”

“Ugh Fitz,” she muttered, trying her hardest to reach up but not succeeding. “I’ll be fine. I’ve done this plenty of times before. I’ll be fine.”

He could tell she was rolling her eyes as she climbed up another shelf, that only increased his fears. She always did it, refusing to accept help from others when it came to reaching items from higher shelves and higher places. She insisted that she could do it herself and so far, she had. But he always worried that something would go wrong.

“I just…” he began, stuttering over his word, and looking around, but there was no one there. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

She tilted her head, and turned, smiling down at him. “Fitz, I promise you. I’ll be fine. Please, there’s no need to worry.”

He nodded, despite everything. In the year and a half that he had known Jemma, he had learnt to trust her. All throughout his life, he had had so much difficulty when it came to trusting people but when Jemma had come into his life, that had all changed. There just had been something about her, she was easy to talk to. He didn’t know why but she was.

But watching her climb the bookcase, in the attempt to reach on book on the top shelf, he couldn’t help but feel so very nervous. He heard her take a deep breath, clinging close to it and then she reached up again, but it was then that everything went wrong.

She lost her balance and fell back and before Fitz even knew what he was doing he stepped forward and reached out, somehow catching her before she hit the ground.

He stared at her in his arms. “Simmons?”

She frowned up at him, opening her eyes and her face relaxing as she realised that she was safe. “Fitz?”

He shook his head. “Don’t… don’t scare me like that again. Please.”

She nodded but made no attempt to get out of his arms. What happened instead was something that neither of them had ever thought possible but had wanted for so long. They kissed, soft and tender and so full of love. He nipped at her bottom lip with her teeth and she gave a soft moan of pleasure.

Eventually he pulled away, lowering her to the floor. “What are we doing?” he whispered.

She frowned. “You don’t want this?”

He shook his head, running his hands through his hair. “I do but…”

“But what? You think I don’t share your feelings? Ugh Fitz, I do. I do… I’ve wanted this for so long… please…”

“You like me?” he asked.

A nod from Jemma. “I do Fitz. I do like you. As more… as more than a friend.”

“Well then,” he stuttered nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. “How about dinner... just the two of us?”

She smiled at him, and extended at hand. “That would be amazing.”

And so the new couple walked out of the library, hand in hand, the book long forgotten.

(What Jemma had neglected to tell Fitz was that she did in fact own a copy of the book, and it was buried deep under her bed).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who is slightly smaller than what Liz would be, I know the pain of climbing on stuff to reach other stuff. Thanks for checking this out, hope you enjoyed!


	88. Perthshire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SUPER MASSIVE MEGA AWESOME SHOUT OUT HAS TO GO TO [stjarna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/works) BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WOULD NOT EXIST OTHERWISE! THANK YOU!

She lifted her daughter out of the cot and placed her into the baby sling, ensuring that Peggy was comfortable and secure before tiptoeing out of her and Fitz’s bunk and down the corridor. Peggy had been restless and Jemma didn’t want her to disturb Fitz, wake him up. Not after him returning late last night from Scotland. He needed his sleep.

The corridors of the Playground were empty, only a few agents awake, those that were on duty and they couldn’t help but smile as Jemma passed, the woman murmuring soft words of love. Peggy was starting to fall back to sleep again, the movements of Jemma walking rocking her back to sleep.

She had no objective in mind, just to walk until she found something to do or someone to talk to. She wasn’t hungry and neither was her daughter. Maybe she just had trouble sleeping, or maybe she wanted to see someone, Jemma wasn’t sure but whatever it was, she didn’t care.

Eventually, after nearly half an hour of wandering, she made her way to the lounge and despite having passed it a number of times she never noticed the two figures in it; May and Hunter. Carefully, she stepped into the room, not wanting to disturb them in case they were in the middle of something but May must have heard her enter as a smile crossed the older woman’s face.

“Hi,” Jemma whispered, smiling back.

May moved some of the books and empty food cartons that were sitting on the sofa beside her, making room for Jemma. Jemma thanked her, and took a seat.

“How is she?” May asked, looking down at the young girl who was now fully asleep.

Jemma’s smile seemed to grow even bigger. “She’s perfect.” Peggy was just about three months old now and would soon be leaving base. The young couple had gotten a cottage in Perthshire and would be moving there soon, once the finishing touches had been put to it.

“We’re going to miss you,” Hunter said, looking over at them. Over the past few years, he and Fitz had become close friends. And he had more than fallen in love with Peggy over the past few weeks, and he was also the one who had driven them to the hospital when Jemma had gone into labour.

“Yeah?” Jemma asked.

Hunter nodded. “Yeah, I’m really gonna miss you.”

“I think you’ll miss Peggy more,” Jemma joked.

“You do?” Hunter asked, an eyebrow raised.

The young mother nodded. “I’ve seen you when you hold her.” She shook her head. “It takes ages to get her back off you.”

Hunter faked being aghast but never protested, proving to Jemma that she was right but he did speak, settling on “She’s just so cute,” instead. And Jemma couldn’t complain. Peggy was adorable.

“We’ll miss you too.”

“You know,” Hunter continued, his cocky attitude back, “me, May, Daisy… all of us will be over at Christmas, birthdays, the occasional weekend. Won’t we, May?” He nodded at the older woman who just stared at him in disbelief a look from May that Hunter knew far too well.

“Of course,” Jemma agreed. “We wouldn’t have it any other way.” She felt Peggy move in the sling, adjusting herself so she was more comfortable maybe, and footsteps echoed down the hall.

When a figure appeared at the door, all heads turned to see who it was.

Fitz.

“Jems,” he whispered, seeing that Peggy was with her and not wanting to wake his daughter. “You okay?”

She nodded. “Peggy was restless. I didn’t want to wake you. You looked like you needed to sleep.”

He stepped into the room, and made his way to the sofa, May rising so that he could take a seat next to his wife. She leaned in close to him.

“The house is nearly ready,” he told her, placing a kiss on to the top of her head. “We can move there by the end of next week.”

“Really?” Jemma couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice.

Fitz nodded, smiling at her. “Yeah. We’re moving to Perthshire next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fast approaching drabble number 100 on this and wanted to do something special for it but had no ideas. So if there is anything that you wanna see in particular, feel free to let me know. Thanks for all the support, I could never do it without you!


	89. I’d Trade All My Tomorrows For Just One Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCD and super super sad.

“I miss you,” he whispered, trying to fight back the tears. “I really miss you.” He closed his eyes, feeling the tears well behind them, and knew the fight was lost. He brought up his arm and wiped the first couple away with his sleeve before opening them and staring once again at the grave.

_Her grave._

It had been months now since Jemma had died, killed in a mission gone wrong, and still he wasn’t used to life without her. Waking up each morning, in that split second before he remembered she was gone, that was the worst. It was in that moment he, in a sense almost, forgot that she was dead. He would roll over, open his eyes, and expect to see her lying there, asleep or awake but there beside him, but she wasn’t. Then reality hit him, his whole world crashing down again and he felt empty. She was never there. She would never be there again.

It had been a mission gone wrong, something as simple as that that had killed her. They were exploring a disused Watchdogs base, and it was their job to get tech that might prove useful. But it hadn’t been empty like they first thought it was, and someone had shot Jemma in the chest as she spun round to investigate what the noise was. It had all happened in a split second, and after firing a whole round of Icer bullets into him, he had rushed to where she was lying on the ground, pulling her into a more comfortable position, placing his hands over her wound and calling the team. Her hands had come to rest on top of his, the blood flowing over them and seeping into the spaces between the diamonds in her wedding ring. They both knew it would take a miracle to save her, and that wasn’t going to happen. So he held her in her last moments, placing reassuring kisses on her forehead.  He listened to her pleas, and promised her that he would be okay. With one last love confession leaving her lips, she passed and it was another ten minutes before the rest of the team were able to get to them, and witness the tragedy that had unfolded in the room.

He had left S.H.I.E.L.D. after that, seeing no point staying on now that she was gone. He had returned home to Scotland, bringing what few possessions that they had with him, giving her parents what belonged to her. They let him keep some of the items, including the wedding planning scrapbook she had only half filled. Legally, they were married. It had been a small ceremony, after they had nearly lost each other due to the Framework but Jemma had wanted something big, something like from her childhood dreams that her friends and family could take part in and had started making a book of all she wanted, and now, now that would never happen. It would remain half full forever more.

“I came down to see your parents,” he said. “I couldn’t, I didn’t want to leave them alone. Not today. Not on your birthday. They’re… they’re not okay. We all aren’t Jems, but we’re getting there. We will get there one day. Cause that’s what you would want, that’s what you wanted. For us to be okay, for us to be happy.  Your dad was talking about it to me this morning, that you wouldn’t want us to be sad, not on your birthday. And we’re trying, we are. And we’ll get there, one day. But never forget, we love you. I love you. I’ll always love you.” He leaned down, placing the bunch of flowers on her grave and wiping away his tears again. “I’ll always love you Jemma.”

He stood back up, and stayed there a few moments longer, before turning to leave the small graveyard, the late afternoon sun beating down on the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry, I'm almost crying as well.


	90. Vet AU #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Stjarna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna) as a bribe to post [chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10989342/chapters/25155516) of [While you waited in darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10989342/chapters/24474699) earlier rather than later. If you've not read it yet, go and check it out. It is simply amazing and I'm more than a bit in love with it (I am so very much in love with it). Also, sorry for that drabble earlier. This is the cute happy drabble I promised. :)
> 
> Part One of this drabble can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/24629937)

It had been a number of days now since Fitz had been to the vets, and Monkey’s paw was healing exceptionally well. In fact, Fitz had to keep her from jumping off the sofa, not wanting her to hurt herself even more. Every time he turned his back, she was off the sofa, looking for something. So he carried her everywhere with him, taking her to the kitchen and leaving her in her bed every time he went to make food (not that she slept there to begin with, she slept in his bed with him). He hadn’t got a chance to call Jemma yet, not when he had been so busy with Monkey.

And he was nervous. He was downright terrified. She was wonderful, she was beautiful. And she had given him her number.

He would do it eventually, once he built up the courage to phone her. Maybe at the weekend. He didn’t want to interrupt her at work. She had more important things to be doing. Helping animals, saving lives. He couldn’t distract her from that.

By the time Friday evening rolled around, he still hadn’t phoned her. And he knew by this point he really should have. But it was late, the main part of the vet’s clinic would be closed, she would be tired after work, and she could be on call all night. He couldn’t distract her from that.

But Monkey, it seemed, had other ideas. She wasn’t on the sofa that night, Fitz had given up on that idea and brought her bed into the living room and she was curled up, and seeing her chance at doing whatever it was that she wanted, she got up and pattered across the room, to the coffee table, ignoring Fitz’s commands and grabbed a sheet of paper that was hanging over the edge. She got back on all fours and walked over to him, sitting at his feet, tail wagging. She looked up at Fitz, extremely proud of herself.

He shook his head, unable to believe his dog and took the piece of paper from her mouth, and she licked his hand. He unfolded it. Jemma’s number.

Sighing, he lifted the dog onto his lap, and she rolled over, wanting her belly rubbed. As he did he couldn’t help but ask her a question. “Should I call her?”

Monkey gave a yelp of agreement, playfully nipping at his fingers.

“Hey,” he scolded, knowing that sometimes she got a little carried away. “That’s a no.”

He sighed, staring at the sheet of paper in his hand. “I should call her, shouldn’t I?”

Another lick from Monkey, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his mobile. He typed her number, and then hit call, bringing it to his ear before he could back out of it. It rang once, twice, three times before she picked up.

“ _Hello?”_

“Jemma, hi. It’s me Fitz. From the other day.”

“ _Hi. Is everything okay?”_

“What, oh yeah. Yeah, everything’s okay. Me and Monkey are okay. And thanks again, for everything the other”

“ _That’s great. I’m really glad she’s okay, and don’t worry about it. It was nothing. Is there something you wanted to ask me?”_

 He paused for a moment, letting out a breath and composing himself. “Would you, next time you’re free, would you like to go out for dinner? Just you and me?”

“ _A date?”_ He could hear her curiosity in her voice, and the excitement.

“Yeah, a date.” He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his own face. This was going much better than he had expected and Monkey was trying to climb on him, wagging her tail excitedly, she must have heard Jemma’s voice on the phone. He leaned away from her and her tongue, wanting to know Jemma’s answer.

“ _I would love that_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants anymore of dogs shipping FitzSimmons check out, [The World According to Pygmy Puff (A 101 Dalmations AU)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9982883) also by [Stjarna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna) because that fic is hilarious.


	91. Framework AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I like inflicting pain?

“Say it,” she hissed. “Say it. _I am nothing to you.”_ She pressed the barrel of the gun against his head. “Say it!”

But he shook his head, refusing. He couldn’t say those words. He could never say those words. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. He couldn’t let those be the last words he said to Jemma.

Jemma. He hated seeing her like this, hated seeing what the Framework, the Darkhold, AIDA had made her into. But he couldn’t blame her, he would never blame her. He simply wished that he could be there with her when she awoke and the inevitable feelings of guilt came crashing down and crushed her.

But he wasn’t surviving this encounter. He just hoped that with time she would forgive herself. He looked up, meeting her eyes, no longer the soft brown eyes he had fallen in love with eyes ago, eyes that were loving and full of life. “I love you.”

Her face contorted with anger and her finger tensed on the trigger, a single gunshot echoed out around the room. Fitz froze, taking in Jemma’s face and saw it was laced with pain and she had dropped the weapon, the gun, having clattered to the concrete, was now lying out of her grasp. He pushed it away as Radcliffe stormed forward. He had broken free of his guards and shot her in the shoulder.

Fitz knew that logically he should be angry with what had just happened but he wasn’t. Radcliffe had saved his life, and when she woke up, Jemma would, physically, be uninjured. He let out a sigh. He could be there for Jemma. She wouldn’t have to go through whatever came next alone.

Jemma spun, turning to face the older man, blood trickling down the back of her jacket. She titled her head to the side, as if confused by his actions. Radcliffe covered the few remaining steps between him and Jemma, grabbing her and forcing her out of the room.

She tried to fight back, she really did but her struggles were in vain. She couldn’t overpower the older man.

Fitz followed, limping slightly, his leg still burning from where he had been shot.

“I’m so sorry,” he heard Radcliffe tell Jemma, his voice truly laced with regret. “I’m so sorry Jemma. This was all my fault.” The woman still squirmed in his grip, still determined to get away, and away from the portal. “Please don’t blame yourself.”

They had reached the end of the walkway, and it all made sense now to Fitz. Radcliffe was rescuing her. He shoved her, and she fell forward towards the portal. And within seconds, she was gone. She would be waking up on the old rig now and he had to get there.

He had to be there for her.

He hobbled forward, and was stopped by Radcliffe placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Help her,” where the only two words that he said. His eyes were wide, pleading with the younger Scotsman. “Tell her it’s not her fault. Please Fitz, just be there for her.”

Fitz wanted to ask him was he crazy? Tell him that of course he would be there for Jemma. That by her side would be the only place he would be but instead he nodded. “Of course.”

Radcliffe nodded in response, and let Fitz go. Let him hobble to the end of the walkway. He stood at the end for a moment, staring down at the opening. The way out of this hell. He knew that the next number of months would be hard.

But they could get through them.

They _would_ get through them.

They had already survived so much.

They could do this.

And with those thoughts swimming through his mind, Fitz jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could be persuaded to write more of this 'verse if anyone is interested?


	92. Out The Back Door (Goddamn But I Love Her Anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly higher T/ borderline M fic. 
> 
> One night stand(s) AU

She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest before gently pulling back the duvet and climbing out of the bed. She reached down for her jeans, and slid them on. She fastened them and snatched her phone and purse off the table, casting once last glance at him as he slept.

She didn’t even know his name. Who he was.

They had met in the bar a number of weeks ago now, the both of them having come out of long term relationships. They weren’t ready for something serious, but they had left the bar together, abandoning their friends and spent the night together.

And every Tuesday night since had been the same.

There was a silent agreement between them; they didn’t ask for the others name, they didn’t ask where they worked, they didn’t know anything about the other and they were happy that way.

Well he was, Jemma couldn’t help but think about him, her mind working overtime. Over the past number of weeks, she had started to develop feelings for him. She couldn’t help but wonder what early mornings would be like with him, pancakes in bed, late nights binge watching boxsets, afternoons in the fall, walking hand in hand as the leaves danced down.

But that couldn’t happen. It would never happen.

So she slipped out of his room, and down to the kitchen, where she left a note and unlocked the backdoor, slipping out so she could get some sleep in her own bed before work in the morning.

***

He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. He had been up late again last night, as was his Tuesday nights now. But he didn’t care.

They were fun, enjoyable, the one day of the week that he looked forward to.

He just wished he hadn’t fallen for her in those weeks he had been with her. He couldn’t help but wonder what mornings spent in bed with her would be like, curled up together eating pancakes, evenings hidden under piles of blankets watching TV, or September afternoons, walking hand in hand as the leaves danced down.

But that couldn’t happen. It would never happen.

So he just reached into the fridge, pulling out a slice of pizza from last night and he had already stuffed it in his mouth when he noticed the note on the kitchen table.

_Last night was fun_

_Same time next week?_

_X_

There was a faint lipstick mark on the piece of paper as if she had kissed it, a ruby red mark of love. He smiled at it, and folded it, placing it in his pocket before grabbing his phone and heading to the front door, trying to quell the nerves that came with starting a new job.

***

She dropped the empty cup that had once held her coffee into the bin as she entered the lab, sliding on her lab coat, a yawn escaping her. Thankfully, no one ever said anything when she came into the lab on Wednesday mornings. She always looked a little worse for wear those mornings; her hair vaguely greasy from not having showered the night before and the remnants of mascara still clinging to her lashes.

 “Jemma!” Daisy greeted, her voice slightly too loud and enthusiastic for an early morning. “How are you?”

Jemma smiled back at her friend, and took her place at her work bench. “I’m fine, Daisy,” came her reply as she waited for her computer to load.

Daisy’s face broke out into a massive grin. “You’re lucky you made it here in time. Mace is about to bring the new guy to the lab. Apparently, he’s working here.”

_Ahhh._ Jemma had forgotten about that. That there was a new engineer joining their lab. It had been the last thing on her mind, especially after last night. But she wasn’t interested anyway. He probably wouldn’t mean much to her anyway, wouldn’t care much for her. No one in the lab expect Daisy really bothered with her anyway, feeling threatened by her intelligence. But she had her circle, albeit small, of friends.

And that’s all that mattered.

It was another half an hour before Mace brought the new guy to the lab, Jemma not even looking up from her report when the door opened. Mace had even wittered on about making him feel welcome and all that nonsense with Jemma still not looking up.

Eventually, after a comment from Mace that had to be directed at her for not paying attention Jemma rolled her eyes and looked up, and when she saw who it was, her stomach must have dropped about a thousand feet and she felt lightheaded, unable to believe just who was standing there.

It was _him._


	93. It Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a sucker for Fitz looking after Jemma?

She was hunched over in her chair, arms wrapped around her waist, trying to calm the pain that was there but it was no use.

It would be another while before the painkillers kicked in, and at this point, all she wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed with a hot water bottle and Fitz and spend the next number of hours sleeping.

But that wouldn’t be possible. Mace wouldn’t let her leave the lab, not for something like this. So she resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to suffer through the pain and try and finish this lab report.

She only managed to last half an hour before the pain got too much, her very insides feeling as though someone were twisting them, forcing them into unnatural positions. She pushed her chair back from her desk, and spun around, leaning forward in an attempt to sooth the pain that she was in.

“Jemma?” a voice asked from the other side of the lab. Fitz. “Jemma, what’s wrong?”

She closed her eyes, feeling tears welling. “It hurts,” she whispered, trying not to cry from the pain. She knew it was a stupid reason to cry, it was just cramps. She had been tortured before, something as simple as this shouldn’t make her cry. But, god, did they hurt.

She sensed him lean down beside her, and place a kiss to her temple. “Let’s go home,” he whispered so only she could hear him. She looked up at him, eyes wide and questioning.

“We can’t,” she whispered, shaking her head. “We can’t just leave.”

He shrugged, a lopsided grin crossing his face. “Sure, we can. You’re the one in charge of the science department. We can leave, take the afternoon off if you need.”

“But Mace…”

“I’ll deal with him tomorrow,” he reassured. “Is your bag in your locker?”

She nodded.

“Perfect,” he whispered, placing another kiss to her temple. “I’ll get it now, you just wait here okay?”

She nodded, knowing that walking would be slightly harder than normal. And with that, he disappeared, reappearing moments later with his jacket and her bag. “Come here,” he murmured, his voice a soft lilt. He placed his arms under her legs and shifted her into his arms.

She wrapped her own around his neck, burying her face into the soft fabric of his shirt as he carried her to the car.

***

Getting back to their apartment wasn’t too hard, it was only a fifteen-minute drive away, and he carried her up to their apartment. She told him that he didn’t have to, that she could manage the elevator by herself, but Fitz had insisted on carrying her up.

Once they reached the apartment, she headed to the bedroom, undressing and getting in a pair of pyjama bottoms and one of Fitz’s old shirts when he entered the bedroom, carrying a hot water bottle under one arm, and a glass of water and a pack of painkillers. She smiled at him, knowing it would be another number of hours before she could take them again. “Oh Fitz,” she whispered, her voice soft and full of love. “Thank you.”

He shrugged one shoulder, and set the glass and painkillers down on the bedside table, passing her the hot water bottle. “S’nothing,” he replied, pulling back the duvet.

She raised an eyebrow, wondering but then climbed into the bed, and Fitz wrapped the duvet around her, tucking her in. “Should I stay?” he asked, watching as she made herself comfortable. “I could go to the living room, watch TV?”

She shook her head. “You can put it on in here. I don’t mind.”

“You sure?” he asked, not wanting to disturb her, knowing how much she valued her sleep when her cramps got bad.

When she nodded, he knew she meant it, and started stripping himself, getting into his own pyjamas and climbing into bed with her. She cuddled up next to her, resting her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. Her eyes fluttered shut and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She was close to sleep by the time he turned the TV on, the soft sounds of Doctor Who filling the room.


	94. Bus Kids AU

“Fitz,” he said, pointing to himself. “And this is Jemma.” He pointed at the woman standing beside him. She had long brown hair and soft brown eyes, pale skin and thick eyebrows and she was standing so close to him that there was no gap between them.

The woman, Jemma, smiled at her and it seemed to brighten up the world. She nudged him with her elbow and he looked at her. She raised an eyebrow. Then reached for a notepad and wrote something down quickly before he whispered something back into her ear.

Skye frowned at them. “Is everything Okay?”

Fitz rubbed at rubbed the back of his neck as though he was nervous. “Yeah. Yeah. It’s fine.” He sighed, and looked at Jemma, who just nodded. “She can’t… she lost her voice.”

“Oh,” Skye said, nodding but still wondering what was so odd about that. She knew that people could lose their voice from time to time, it wasn’t that an unusual thing but the way that he was acting, he made it seem as though it were a major thing. “That’s okay. Happens, doesn’t it, from time to time. People lose their voices.”  She raised one shoulder in a shrug, as if to show that she was totally okay with it. "No big deal."

Fitz gave a wince and Jemma put a reassuring hand on his arm. He turned to look at her, and her she removed her hand, then raised both, signing fast. Fitz nodded, understanding what she had signed. Then he turned back to Skye. “She can’t speak because she’s _lost_ her voice.” He took a breath as if trying to find the words best used to describe the situation. “Years ago, her father, one of the higher ups in Roxxon, pissed off a few people, more than a few people. One of them, one of them practised witchcraft…”

“Shit,” Skye whispered. She remembered her foster family discussing it that day, about the day Markus Roxxon had made some pretty controversial comments, and everyone wondered what the consequences of his words would be, and at the time there had been worries about what his words would bring, and in the end, nothing had happened. Or so it had seemed. “He was your father? Markus Roxxon?”

Jemma nodded, but it was Fitz who explained everything. “She was eight. Her mum divorced, and went back to her maiden name; Simmons. Hiding Jemma from the world, and trying to find the witch that had taken her voice.”

“They think it’s possible?” Skye asked, staring between the two scientists.

Jemma nodded, and there was a look in her eyes that seemed to say it had to be possible. That one day, she would find it. No matter what.

“Yeah, yeah they do. It’s been nearly two decades since it happened.”

“Can you… can you not look for the witch that took it, find her and get it back? Or is that a stupid question?”

Fitz shook his head. “Nah, that’s not a stupid question.” He turned back to face Jemma. “Can I tell her? Is that okay?” Jemma nodded, signing something again. He smiled at her, and whispered a soft word of thanks before turning back to Skye. “Her mum spent so much money trying to find him, her, whoever. But they never did. Maybe they changed their face, hiding away.”

“But you’re still looking.”

Jemma nodded, and started signing, but instead of speaking for her this time, instead of explaining her story, he was translating her signs **I am. I will always keep looking. Because I know… I know it’s still out there. And I’m going to find it. I _will_  find it.**

Skye nodded in understanding, and bit her lip nervously. “I know its not much, but I can reach out to some of my contact, see if they might have any idea of who this witch is. Maybe they can help us track them down.”

Jemma beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au partly inspired by The Little Mermaid because why not ????


	95. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singing in the shower + can I use your shower as mine is broke AU

He could always hear her every week day morning, at 7am on the dot. Singing. It’s not that he meant to listen, it just so happened to be the way their apartments where; the wall of his bedroom just happened to be the one of her bathroom walls. And it wasn’t his fault that the walls were extremely thin. But it was a nice way to wake up each morning, to hear her singing.

She had a routine, that much he had picked up on in the weeks since she had moved in; she went in the shower every morning at seven, and got out at 7.15, 7.25 on a Thursday, then disappeared for half an hour, possibly to get dried and changed, and the returned back to do her teeth.

He wasn’t obsessed or anything, it was just what he happened to hear each morning as he was scrolling through Facebook and answering emails he probably should have replied to the night before.

Even her song choice had a routine; on a Monday it was something that was more modern but not necessary popular, a perfect way to start the week; Tuesdays were something education, a song choice that for the first number of weeks he found odd, but over the weeks, he came to more than enjoy, Tuesdays being something that he enjoyed; Wednesdays were rock music, her voice, soft and gentle, putting an unusual but enjoyable twist on well-known classics; Thursdays were really throwback Thursdays, with cheesy songs from way back in the 90’s. Fridays seemed to be indie days, and most of the time he had to Google search the lyrics to find just what song it was (and some of them were really good songs).

It was on Monday morning that the routine changed, something that he had not been expecting. It was half way through an exceptional cover of _Demons_ by _Imagine Dragons_ that it happened.  She had just reached the bridge when she stopped singing letting out a squeal of shock and then “Really?”

Footsteps echoed across her bathroom and then… a knock on his door. Fitz sat up in bed, frowning. He knew Jemma from next door, but only in the passing. They had had a number of conversations, in the lift, collecting their mail but she had never knocked on his door before.  

Pushing back the duvet and throwing on a hoodie, he headed to the door, opening it and Jemma was standing there, wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping wet, hanging in clumps around her face. Her right hand was supporting the towel wrapped around her and the left was holding a bundle of clothing. She smiled at him as he opened the door.

“My showers stopped working… can I use yours? Please?”

He nodded, stepping back and letting her in, not really knowing what was happening.

***

And so, that’s how the next two weeks went, Jemma coming to his apartment every morning (apologising profusely) to use his shower. The landlord said he would get to it but he never did, always finding something else to do instead. Not that Jemma or Fitz minded, they quite enjoyed getting to know each other in the mornings, Fitz making breakfast for the both of them while she got ready.

It also turned out they had a lot of things in common; a shared interest in all things geeky, a love of science and an appreciation of the universe.

But over those two weeks, Fitz found himself falling for her, despite trying not to. He knew he shouldn’t; she could have a boyfriend or a girlfriend for all that he knew. He couldn’t just come sweeping into her life and ruin a good thing that was going on.

Eventually, her shower was fixed, Jemma coming round the Wednesday evening to let him know and to thank him. She also had Chinese food with her. “A thank you gift,” she had explained as he let her into his apartment.

He closed the door behind her as she made her way across his apartment. Towards the table where his laptop was open. He tried to rush across the room to slam it closed before she could see it but it was too late. She set the bag of food down on the table and leaned in close to the laptop then looked back at him, a smile teasing the edges of her lips. “Are you burning a CD?”

He shrugged, reaching up and rubbing anxiously at the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah I am. It’s just some songs I love…”

She looked at it again, at the track list, tilting her head. “I don’t think I’ve heard of any of these songs.”

“They’re just a few I like. Thought you might enjoy them…”

“Because of my music taste.” She knew that he had been hearing her sing, she hadn’t been surprised with just how thing the walls were. She hadn’t stopped when she had been using his shower, not being embarrassed about singing. She smiled at him. “Thank you. Maybe we can listen to it tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” he asked, slightly confused about what was happening.

“We could go out for dinner, the two of us?”

“Like a date?”

She nodded. “Like a date.”

“Well, Jemma Simmons, that sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to stjarna for the music choices and the mixtape idea. I would be so lost without you!


	96. Two Mugs of Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to nature of fic, all warnings will be in the end notes.

She set the two mugs of tea down on the work bench in the lab before sliding into her chair and looking up at Fitz, a smile dancing on her face. “It’s been a long day,” she said, leaning back into her chair.

“And it’s going to be a long night,” Fitz finished from his place in the corner of the room. It was true, they had been working hard for Coulson, the new Director, ever since the rise of Hydra, trying to find those who had survived, and trying to improve the technology they had, with what limited funds they possessed.

Jemma sighed, knowing that it was going to be hard. But they were going to get through it, work out something. Together. They always did, they were a team after all. They had worked through so much before, and come out successful. Why would this time be any different?

And so they worked for hours, Jemma taking occasional sips from her mug, the liquid soon turning cold. She stared at the computer, Fitz at her side, trying to find a way to make the Icers more efficient (though Fitz still insisted on calling them the Night Night Gun, to which Jemma just rolled her eyes).

It was close to ten when Fitz had a break-through. “What about,” he began, leaning around her and pointing at the screen. “Changing that to five and that there to six point five so when you multiple by the factor of three instead of two…” He trailed off, knowing that there was no need for him to continue. Jemma could work out the rest herself.

She frowned, squinting at the screen and then her eyes widened again, understanding just what it was he was saying. “That would work,” she breathed, her voice barely audible.

She turned to face him, her eyes lighting up.

“Then let’s do it,” he suggested and Jemma reached across the bench for a piece of paper, and began scribbling furiously.

***

“How is she?” Trip asked, coming up behind Skye. The woman shrugged, watching Jemma in the lab, scribbling furiously on some paper.

“Andrew said she’s been off her medication again. That she hasn’t been on it the past number of days.” She turned to face Trip, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill. “I hate this,” she whispered, her voice breaking.

Trip reached toward her, pulling her into his arms, into a hug. Skye collapsed into him, sobbing. He ran a reassuring hand up and down her back as she cried. “Then talk to her,” he murmured into Skye’s ear, his voice a soft, warm breath against the side of her face. “She’s not gonna listen to us, but she might listen to you. Help her.”

Skye pulled away, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her jumped. And nodded. She knew she had to do this, she had to talk to her friend.

So taking a deep breath, Skye pushed open the lab door and entered.

***

Both Jemma and Fitz looked towards the door when they heard it open, and Jemma smiled upon seeing Skye enter.

“Skye,” she greeted, her voice light and bubbly. “How are you?”

Skye offered her a smile but there was something about it, something that seemed off. “I’m… I’m fine.” Her voice was distant, as though she were preoccupied by other matters. “How are you?”

Jemma looked at Fitz, then back at her friend. “We’re fine. We’ve worked out the Icer problem. I just need to double check the prices but hopefully we can take two ounces of them and make the bullets 3.4 times more effective!”

She started babbling on about how they had solved the issue, occasionally stopping to let Fitz speak but a look of pity, a look of fear swept across Skye’s face. “Skye…” Jemma asked suddenly, “is everything okay?”

Skye sighed, and took a step further into the lab and the another one. She came over to Jemma, Fitz stepping out of the way, and dragged a chair over to where Jemma sat. She pushed their mugs away from the edge of the bench, Jemma’s nearly empty and Fitz’s still full. She took Jemma’s hands in her own, and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “Jemma…” Skye began but Jemma never let her finish.

“What’s happening? What’s wrong? Is someone injured?” She looked between her two closest friends, wondering just what was happening. Fear flooded her stomach, twisting it and making her want to throw up.

“I know it’s hard,” Skye continued, her voice wavering slightly. “But I promise you we’re here for you, no matter what. We’ll always be here for you. Okay, I promise you. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Why?” Jemma asked, her own voice breaking and laced with pain. “Why?”

Skye took a breath, her gaze dropping for only a moment then met Jemma’s eyes again. “He’s gone Jemma. He’s gone. Fitz… he didn’t survive. He’s dead, Jemma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings** : MCD, hallucinations, sad, angst. 
> 
> I'm so sorry?


	97. And Fools Rush In (And I've Been A Fool Before)

“Next left!” Jemma instructed, nearly buried under the large paper map that she had. They were back in the UK for a number of weeks, having just graduated from the Academy and had been visiting their families; Jemma’s the first two weeks then Fitz’s mum's house.

But at the moment, they were on their way to Killiecrankie, a place that Fitz had grown up visiting but Jemma had never been, so she had looked it up the previous night, and had instantly fallen in love with it, even more when she had found that it was in Perthshire, her favourite place in the world, the place she had visited every year as a child.

“Right,” Fitz said, turning down the lane to the left.

Jemma tilted her map, adjusting it when there was a horrific spluttering noise coming from the car. They had only been driving for just under an hour and this couldn’t be happening, not now. Fitz pulled the car over to the side of the road and exited the vehicle; Jemma following suit once she had somewhat folded the map. “Is everything okay?” she asked, coming around along side him.

He had the bonnet up, looking down into the car. He rolled up his sleeves and reached in, examining the engine then looked up again, turning to face Jemma. “The engine’s fucked. We’re not going anywhere.”

Jemma tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face; she had been more than looking forward to visiting the place.

“Sorry,” he apologised, slamming the bonnet shut once again.

She shook her head, there really no need for him to apologise. “It’s okay,” she said, smiling up at him. “We can have our own fun here.”

“We can?” he asked, slightly confused.

She nodded, slightly more enthusiastically than she had planned. “Of course we can. We still have the picnic, and I know this isn’t the day out that we had planned but we still have each other, that’s all that matters, isn’t it?”

A smile turned up the edges of her lips, the happiness spreading across his face like a wave and Jemma tried to fight the fluttering sensation that had happened every time he even so much as looked at her now. She knew why it was; she was developing feelings for him.

And not just ones that were of friendship but ones of something more, of love.

“Jemma?” he asked, a hint of concern underlaying his voice. “Are you okay?”

Bringing herself back to reality, she nodded and smiled at him once again. “Of course. I’ll set up the picnic if you want to contact someone to rescue us?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

***

An hour later and help was still on the way, not yet having arrived. It was on its way however and the two scientists had had their picnic and were curled up on the blanket together, staring up at the sky, a pale blue with white fluffy clouds dancing across it.

Jemma had stolen Fitz’s beanie, despite how cute he was in it. She wanted it for herself, that was the only reason she had for taken it, but she had told him that her ears were cold and battered her eyelashes at him, to which he couldn’t say no.

And lying here, next to him know, she couldn’t fight the feelings any longer. She turned her head and looked at him, an action that he mirrored and before either of them really knew what was happening, their lips were dancing across each other’s, a slow tender kiss full of love and emotion. Fitz pulled away suddenly, as if realising what happened.

“I’m sorry,” he told her, his voice full of sadness and regret. “I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s okay,” she whispered back, reaching up and caressing his face.

“No, no. You don’t… you don’t have the same feelings as I do. I shouldn’t be doing this Jemma, taking advantage of you like this.”

“But I want this Fitz.” She couldn’t help the laugh in her voice. “I want this. I share those feelings Fitz. I want… I want to try this. A relationship with you.”

“You… you do?” he spluttered, trying to take in her words but failing.

She used her thumb to stroke his cheek and nodded. “I do.”

Then she leaned in, once again kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabrielle Aplin because reasons .... 
> 
> Also give Fitz a beanie next season plz


	98. And Just Forget The World

It had been a lab accident, something as simple as that. He hadn’t actually been in the lab at the time, he had been in Mace’s office, doing a debriefing when they heard it, a massive explosion, shaking them to their very cores. They had all ran to the lab, and saw that the 0-8-4 had exploded, sending people flying everywhere, most of who had already started to stand up.

Fitz had no mind for them, only caring about Jemma. It took him only moments to find her, having gone through the glass of the window. But she seemed to be awake, already starting to sit up, microscopic shards crunching under her. There was a trickle of blood on her forehead but other than that she seemed okay; somewhat slightly disorientated.

He let out a sigh of relief, kneeling down to help her up when she flinched, pulling away from him. “Who… who are you?” she demanded to know, fear laced in her voice.  

“Jemma?” he asked, cautiously so as not to spook her. There was something indeed wrong, and it unsettled him, causing his stomach to twist into anxious knots.

“Where am I? Who are you people?” She tried to scramble away backwards, but didn't get very far. Her eyes, wide, darted everywhere, trying to take everything in. But fear was in them, a true terror.

“Jemma,” he tried again, backing away from her so as not to upset her any further. “What year it is?” He didn't know why he asked the question, it just felt right.

“2003.”

_Shit_.

***

Once the Med Bay discharged her, saying there was nothing that could be done for it, except wait for it to pass, she went back to their apartment. She was allowed on base but banned from the lab until her memory came back. Fitz had offered to stay with her, not to leave her alone but she said it didn’t matter, that he could head to the lab if he wanted. He did, but only for a few hours a day, and every time he came home, he found her in the bedroom, looking through photo album after photo album in the hopes of jogging her memory.

It was weird, thinking that it was 2003 when it was really 2016; she had lost 13 years of memory, something she hadn’t yet gotten her mind around. She hoped she would get the memories back. She couldn’t lose them, she didn’t want to, not after looking at all the pictures of her and Fitz, the man who seemed to be in most of the pictures. He claimed that he was boyfriend, and that seemed to be the case. He always seemed to light up when he saw her, something that caused a fluttering sensation in her stomach, and all the pictures; they were always together, smiling. And everyone seemed to talk highly of them, as a team. She wanted that life back, the life she had. It seemed happy, cheerful. Better than her life had been in 2003.

It was on Wednesday morning that the first fragments of her memories started to come back. Fitz was in the living room, flicking through his tablet when she came in, a nervous smile on her face. “Fitz...” she began, a bit nervous.

“Yeah?” he asked, looking up at her. She was still in her pyjamas, she had been sleeping in their room while he had been in the guest room, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

“You like monkeys?”

A smile crept across his face, he really hoped that this was the beginning of her memories coming back. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“And you want one for a lab assistant?”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, yes. You never let me get one though.”

She rolled her eyes, and started listing the reasons that it wasn’t possible.

Then she paused, a smile creeping across her face.

She was remembering.

***

This went on for the next number of days, Jemma asking Fitz what to most people would be insignificant questions, but to them were some really important questions;

_“Do we watch the sunrise together?”_

_“Do you still think that the cosmos is against us?”_

_“Are we moving to Perthshire next month?”_

It was taking time but slowly her memory was coming back, everything returning and it was a Saturday morning that everything had come back to her, all her memories.

She collapsed back into her bed, her head bouncing on the pillow, a smile on her face. The light was coming in through the window. Everything was back, all her memories and she couldn’t help but feel extremely relieved that it was back.

After a few moments, and the smell of breakfast wafting through the apartment, she climbed out of bed and padded into the kitchen.

Fitz was standing by the stove, cooking something and Jemma came up from behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head against his back.

“Jems?” he asked, spinning so that she was now burying her head in his chest. “You okay?”

She tiled her head back, catching her lips with his own.

“You remember?” he asked.

She nodded. “I remember,” before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've 99 written and it shall be posted tomorrow.


	99. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCD, blood and angst.

Jemma was resting against him, breathing heavily and had tears streaming down her face. She had been shot, twice, in the abdomen, it was supposed to be a simple mission but it had all gone wrong. As soon as Jemma had been shot, Fitz had helped to carry her into a side room, away from the shooting and the danger, locking the door behind him.

She had all but collapsed from the pain once they were in the room, giving out a cry that pulled at his very heartstrings. He had taken her into his arms, trying to keep calm. He pressed his hands against the wounds, hers resting lightly on top of his, the blood still escaping and flowing over them. He was hoping to stop the bleeding but he knew, he knew the team would have to get to them if Jemma were to be okay, if Jemma were to survive this. But at the moment, that didn’t seem possible. They had been separated from the team, and had no idea where they were, and the Watchdogs were at the door, banging against it, trying to break down the door.

“Fitz,” Jemma whimpered, her voice laced with pain. She tilted her head to try and look up at him. Her skin was pale and clammy, her hair sticking to her forehead. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” he reassured, shaking his head, lifting on hand from her stomach to stoke her face, using the back of his fingers, leaving a trail of red down her face, a stark contrast against the sheet white of her skin. “No, you’ve nothing to apologise for.” His voice was shaking slightly, he was terrified. Jemma was in pain and bleeding out, and there was nothing that he could do to stop it, to take the pain away, and he hated that. Hated that she was suffering and there was nothing that he could do.

“I don’t think I’ll make it,” her voice was a low soft whisper, as if coming to terms with what had happened, what was going to happen.

Fitz wanted to disagree with her, but knew he couldn’t. He had moved his hands back to her stomach, pressing harder against her wound, trying to stem the bleeding, but deep down, he knew that she was right, that she was losing too much blood, the very substance that kept her alive was now running over his fingers, staining them red. There was still banging on the door, the Watchdogs determined to get in. But she was losing so much blood, too much blood. Her body wouldn’t be able to cope. She was going to die here, in his arms and in pain.

She was still fighting though, fighting to stay awake, fighting to stay alive. Her eyes kept threatening to flutter shut but she really was trying her hardest to keep them open. “There’s so much I wanna say.” Her breathing was slowing and he knew what would soon be happening, that she would soon be leaving him and that wasn’t a reality that he wasn’t ready to face. A world without Jemma, it wasn’t one that he wanted to live in. But he would try, for her. He knew that she would want him to be happy, even though she couldn’t say the words, he knew that she was asking him to do it. He could see it in her eyes, the light already starting to fade from them.

“It’ll be okay,” he tried to reassure, his words an empty promise. The door was close to being broken now. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

She reached up, something that she seemed to be struggling with and ran her hand down his face, committing his features to her memory, something that would reassure and comfort her in her last moments. She took in a breath, the very thing rattling in her chest, which seemed to set off a coughing fit, a trickle of blood running down her chin. He wiped it away, using his thumb. Her eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment and he thought that was it, that she was gone.

But then they opened again, her eyes looking up at him once last time. The light had all but faded from them and she didn’t seem to be taking anything in. “Love… love you,” she murmured, her words barely audible. Then her eyes fluttered shut again, not opening.  Her breathing slowed, then stopped completely, her body stilling.

She was gone.

A wave of grief flooded through him, and he couldn’t help the low sorrowful mourn that had escaped hm.

Jemma was gone and she wasn’t coming back. He let go of her wounds, and wrapped his arms around her, staining what little of her shirt that hadn’t been covered in blood already. He rocked back and forward, hoping to find some light in the darkness that had taken over his life. But there was nothing.

There would be nothing, not anymore. Not now Jemma was gone. There would be nothing anymore. No future together, no Perthshire, no chance at a happy ending. There would be no more projects completed together in the lab. He wouldn’t even see the love and life in her eyes again, the joy that came with discovering new things and her laugh... He would never get to experience that, not anymore.

The first tears escaped him, making tracks down his face before dropping down onto Jemma's, mixing with the tears on her own face. But she didn’t do anything, she _couldn’t_. She couldn’t reach up and wipe them away because she couldn’t. She couldn’t tell him it was okay, that everything would be okay because she was gone.

And she was never coming back.

He was so focused on mourning her, on trying think how he could even begin to move on, adjust to a life without her, that he never heard the sound of the door breaking open, the metal slamming against the concrete wall.

He was too focused on Jemma, on mourning her that he never knew it was just her last moments he had been with her for.

He was also with her for his last moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY! please don't hate me. 100 is in the process of being written and shall be up tomorrow and from 101 on I shall shall be posting prompts and requests. Feel free to leave any if you want. Thanks for all the support and love.


	100. But I Know We've Made It This Far

She had abandoned her shoes, and was curled up on the seat, her legs folded under her and her head was resting on Fitz. He had also taken his shoes off, as well as his tie and jacket and had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He was using his toes to swing the seat back and forth, the chains that held them up gently creaking. The grass was slightly damp under his feet, soaking his socks but his mind was somewhere else and he paid no heed to it.

They had escaped the reception of their wedding, wanting some peace to themselves and had found the garden swing chair that hung under the old oak tree in the gardens. Jemma had instantly curled up on it, taking up two spaces while resting her head on Fitz, her husband.

It was still weird calling him that, her husband. After so many years together, first as friends, then as something more, they were finally about to start their happily ever after. After all these years; after all that had separated them and threatened their happy ending;

90 feet of water.

A coma.

Hydra.

A different universe.

A different dimension.

An alternative reality.

Imprisonment.

They had survived it all, they had made it through everything and now they were here. After all this time.

They had made it.

He smiled down at her, and she smiled up. They needed to say no words, a silent conversation happening between the two of them. She couldn’t help beaming up at him, he was so incredibly handsome in his suit and he had called her simply beautiful, radiant in her dress. Her hair had been done up, but strands were now falling down, loose curls hanging around her face.

She felt his lips dance across her own, a slow tender kiss. The wedding had gone well, exceptionally well. A few things had not gone as they had planned, but it was nothing major, a few simple things, but the two of them didn’t care.

They were married now, not that anyone saw any difference; their friends and family had all joked they had been married for years, the only difference now being that it was official, it was legal, the documents signed.

“We did it,” she whispered as he broke the kiss. “We made it.”

He continued to smile down at her, the one facial expression that had remained constant all day. He hadn’t once stopped smiling, and neither had she. When she was young, marriage, it wasn’t something that she had thought about; she hadn’t dreamed of a huge fairy tale wedding like all the others she had known (she had dreamt of winning the Nobel Peace Prize, something that she was well on her way to achieving) and her wedding today hadn’t been anything like that fairy tale wedding many dreamed off; it had been simple and sweet with only their friends and family attending but it had been perfect. It had been one of the greatest days, if not the best day, of their lives.

He nodded slowly, taking in everything about her; her hair that had been so carefully curled and pinned up by May now falling in loose curls around her face, her dress, a tight figure hugging dress with sleeves of lace… she had looked simply divine (he had joked that she could have gotten married in a potato sack and he wouldn’t have cared, to which she just rolled her eyes and _ugh Fitz_ -ed him). But they _had_ made it, they were here now, at the start of the new stage in their lives, the next chapter in their story.

“Yeah,” he whispered, placing a kiss to her forehead. “We made it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Drabble 100 on the one year anniversary of this fic... like what??? I can't believe that we've made it this far, I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has left kudos, a comment, bookmarked, subscribed or simply read this. You guys helped me do this and I am forever thankful, and I can't even say that enough.
> 
> Thank you, for everything.


	101. Game Of Thrones AU #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/17674087)

It was a number of days before Jemma fully regained consciousness, before she was able to sit up in bed and help to make plan for what was to come next. She was still in pain, her wound still healing and Fitz, Bobbi, everyone had told her not to over-exert herself, not to put herself in any more pain but she had shaken her head. They had to do this, they had to, leaving it any longer, it would put them all at risk. Garett was bringing his men to them, and leaving it any longer, it would put them all at risk.

They had gathered in her room to discuss their plan, and what they would do next, how they’d best defend themselves. Hunter, May, Bobbi, Daisy, Fitz, Davis, they had all come.

They relied lots on her opinions, she knew the castle better than anyone else, having grown up there and explored all the hidden passages, she knew Ward and Garrett better than any of them having spent months with them, but she didn’t know war, how it worked, that was something that she relied heavily on Davis and May for. They knew the art of battle better than anyone else.

They were there for hours, debating back and forth and back again before exhaustion finally hit Jemma. She was still recovering, and despite how hard she tried she couldn’t keep her eyes open, not any longer. They kept threatening to shut and it was Fitz who noticed first.

“Hey,” he had whispered, ignoring a comment from Davis about how preparing for a siege would not be in their best interest. He titled her head in his hands so that she could look in his eyes and he smiled down at her. “You can rest if you want, you know that?”

“S’okay,” she replied, her voice an exhausted slur. “This is important. We need to…”

He shook his head, his voice soft as he interrupted her. “No, you’re recovering. You need your rest.” Everyone else in her chambers had fallen silent, waiting for what would happen next. He dipped his head down, his lips ghosting the top of her head as his lips placed a delicate kiss there. “We’ve still time. We can wait. Sleep.”

He stepped back from her bed, and she slid down into it, and he lifted some of the blankets back up, tucking her into the bed. Her eyes fluttered shut but he could see that she was still fighting it, fighting the sleep that was trying so hard to claim her. She reached up, arm heavy and caressed the side of his face. “It’s okay,” he reassured. “Just call for me when you awake, and I’ll be here.” He leaned down again, placing a kiss on her forehead this time. “I promise you.”

She nodded, her eyes closing this time and not opening and her breathing started to settle into something that resembled sleeping. Fitz stepped back from the bed, looking around the room. They were all looking back at him, expecting him to take charge. But why him? He was just the blacksmith’s apprentice…

And then it came to him; Jemma loved him. Jemma trusted him more than anything or anyone, of course they would come to him when they couldn’t go to Jemma. “Two guards, outside her room every night. Change every four hours.”

“Who’s first?” Hunter asked, looking around them. “We still have to brief…”

“You and Davis,” he replied, his voice dropping so as not to disturb Jemma. “May, Bobbi, start getting everyone ready. We don’t know… we don’t know how long exactly it’ll be until they come, and we _have_ to be ready, no matter what.”

“And me?” Daisy asked, picking up on the fact that Fitz had left out his name.

“Would you be able to help me in the forge? We’re going to need weapons?”

The edges of her lips curved up in a smile. “It would be my pleasure Fitz.”

***

_The pain as the metal carved through her flesh, embedding itself in her abdomen had caused a cry of pain to escape from her and she had toppled from the horse, unable to remain on it any longer. The sound of pounding hooves echoed all around her._

_The ground was cold and hard when she hit it, rolling a number of times and she tried to look up, to take everything in, but it was all a blur and she couldn’t decipher anything. Then, moments later, she felt arms wrap around her, pulling her into a sitting position._

_“Shit,” the voice said, his hands on her abdomen and she whimpered in pain, taking in what must have been her wound. He cupped her face in his hands. “Jemma, can you hear me?”_

_“You need…” she managed to pat out after a number of moments. “You need to stop the bleeding.”_

_“How?” he asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice._

_She blinked a number of times, trying to find the words but she couldn’t, her tongue was heavy in her mouth and black was clouding her vision._

_She heard Hunter calling her name again and again and again but she never heard him, the world fading to black._

***

She woke with a start, shooting up in bed which turned out to be a mistake. She gave a cry of pain, the wound in her side still hurting and the door to her room swung open, Davis sticking his head in the room. “Are you okay?” he asked, not using the formalities that were usually spoken to someone of her rank.

She nodded, running her hands through her hair. “I’m… I’m fine.  Can you… can you get Fitz, please? Tell him I’m awake?”

Davis nodded, before bowing and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Jemma let out a breath, pushing back the furs and blankets that covered the bed and padding across the room. She took the room as she did so, the one place she never thought she would be again.

Home.

She had been kept captive for so long that she never thought she would be able to escape, to return to the place she had called home. The last couple of months, they had been an emotional rollercoaster to say the least; she had been forced to leave home, sent to the south, to King’s Landing and betrothed to Garrett’s son, Grant Ward, the child that Garrett himself had adopted of the streets and raised as his own, next in line to the throne.

But then, everything had gone to hell, only weeks before the wedding. Her father had found out something that had the possibility to change everything; he had pulled her to the side, telling her to keep watching her back, that when he got the truth out, everything would change. Not that he had had a chance to tell her the truth, or anyone to be precise, he had been taken and executed before he ever got a single word out, and she herself was taken prisoner, everyone thinking she knew something when she didn’t…

She sighed, trying to remove those memories from her mind, she didn’t want to have to dwell on it any longer than she had to.

All she wanted was to move on from what had happened and stop any more harm coming to those she loved and cared for.

She continued to potter over to the window, the stone beneath her feet cold but it was nice. It made her feel alive, it showed her that she was still alive.

She climbed onto the window ledge, and sat down, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them, resting her head against the glass itself. It was cool, numbing and she watched as the snow danced down from the sky, a sign that winter was truly on its way.

The door creaked open. “Jemma?”

She spun her head, looking over. “Fitz,” the name was barely a breath but he still came to her, of course he would.

“What are you doing out of bed?” he asked, worry laced in his voice. “Bobbi said you shouldn’t be out of bed…”

“I needed to,” she whispered back as he knelt beside her, allowing his head to come to rest against hers.

“I’m glad that you’re back,” he whispered.

“So am I.”

She titled her head, allowing her lips to dance across his, short, sweet and tender, a perfect first kiss. “I love you,” she told him for the first time. “I love you Fitz.”

He laughed. “I know, you never… you never had to tell me.”  He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I love you too.” He leaned in again, kissing her, allowing his lips to dance over hers.

She gave a soft moan of pleasure as he nipped her bottom lip with his teeth and a noise of protest when he pulled apart. “Marry me.” The request, the two simple words from her, shocked him, he hadn’t been expecting that, for Jemma to propose to him.

He shook his head. “I can’t…”

“We’ve wasted so much time,” she replied. “We can’t wait, not any longer.”

“No, not that, marrying you, it would be amazing but… I _can’t_. Jemma, I’m just a blacksmith apprentice, and if all goes well, you’re to be the Queen in the North.”

“And that’s exactly _why_ I can marry you. If I’m to be Queen, rule my own land, then I can dictate the laws, I can determine who I marry, and I want that to be you, not some noble lord that I don’t know. There’s no one I would rather spend my life with.” She leaned in close to him again, allowing her lips to dance across his once more.

“Then Jemma Anne Simmons, I will marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know the last time that a Northern married someone they weren't supposed to it went well ~~(distant sobbing)~~
> 
> I'm basically super stoked for tonight and have finally caught up on all six seasons and this fic kinda spiralled but still.... FitzSimmons?
> 
> I shall start working on prompts from now on, I've not forgotten about you! Feel free to leave any if you have some and thanks for checking out!


	102. Post Framework AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For stjarna who wanted more about this 'verse. Part one can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/25189236)

It took Daisy and Fitz only hours to find everyone else once they had been rescued from the Framework, and on the way over, Daisy pulled Fitz to the side. “She’s not gonna be okay, you know that? Not for a while at least.”

Fitz nodded, understanding what Daisy was saying. He only knew of some of the things that AIDA had forced Jemma into doing in the Framework, he didn’t know the full extent, and if what Radcliffe had implied was true, then she would remember everything she had done in the Framework. And that she would blame herself for it, for everything that had happened.

And he hated that everything had been going so well for them, then AIDA, Radcliffe, they did this to them, they did this to her, hurt her like this. He was angry, he was so unbelievably angry at them but he knew at this point in time, that feeling like this wouldn’t be helpful, wouldn’t be of benefit to Jemma.

Waiting to see her, to get to her, it was horrible but pushing open the door to the room where she was was much worse than he had been expecting. It was the smell that hit him before anything else. A bitter vile smell.  Someone had thrown up. And he didn’t need any guesses to work out who.

He looked around the room, taking everything in; Coulson, Mack and May standing in one corner of the room, looking grim and in the other corner, far from anyone else… Jemma.

She was sitting on the ground, legs drawn up to her chest and head between them, arms over her ears and her hands buried in her hair as if she were trying to block out the world. He looked at the three other agents in the room after casting a glance at Daisy but they remained silent but a soft solemn nod from May encouraged him to move forward.

He was still a few steps away from her when he called out her name, so as not to spook her. She looked up at him, eyes wide and skin pale, her cheeks moist from tears she had been crying. She shook her head feverously. “No! No! Please… please don’t come near me.”

“Okay,” he replied, sitting on the ground where he was, not too close so as too upset her but not too far away either that they couldn’t have a private conversation.

“It’s my fault,” she whispered, her voice broken, dropping her head again so she wasn’t looking at him. She began picking at a loose thread on her leggings.

“It’s not,” he tried to reassure, trying to find better words than that. “It was…”

“I killed them, Mace. Agnes. I ordered that air strike. I killed her in cold blood.” Her voice was trembling, her shoulders heaving. "I  _shot_ you."

“It was AIDA. She brainwashed you, she manipulated you.” He shook his head despite the fact that she couldn’t see him doing that. “It’s not your fault.”

“I wanted to do that,” she whispered back. “I wanted to do everything that I did there. I _wanted_ to shoot Agnes. I _wanted_ to order that airstrike. I was going to kill you. I **_wanted_** to kill you.” She stopped, her breath catching in her throat. “It felt so real.”

“It’s okay,” he whispered, wanting nothing more than to reach out and wrap her in his arms and protect her from the world but he didn’t, knowing that it wouldn’t be the appropriate thing to do at this moment in time. “We’re gonna get through this like we’ve done everything before. Together, yeah?”

She looked up at him when he said those words, her hair hanging limp and lifeless around her face. She opened and closed her mouth a number of times, as if failing to find the words that she wanted. Tears still made tracks down her cheeks, and her eyes were wide and lifeless, that spark of life gone. Finally, she spoke. “I think I’m a bad person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave requests!
> 
> Thanks for checking out, hope you enjoyed this one!


	103. The Bathroom Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of people wanted a sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/24727701) so here we go!

He hadn’t meant for it to happen, it hadn’t been his fault. Not really. If it hadn’t been for the faulty lock on the bathroom door, something that their landlord had yet to fix, the whole incident would never have happened.

He also hadn’t known Jemma was home, he had thought she was still out with Cathy and she wouldn’t be home for another number of hours. He really hadn’t known she would be in the bathroom.

He had returned home from the lab and pushed open the bathroom door and he hadn’t known who had screamed louder; himself or Jemma.

Within moments, she had managed to grab the towel and wrap it around herself, while Fitz covered his face with his arm and slowly backed away from the bathroom, pulling the door shut as he did so. Once he had managed to escape from the bathroom, he hurried to his room and collapsing on his bed, letting out a long low groan as he did so.

He had seen her naked. He hadn’t meant to invade her privacy like that and now she was going to hate him, think that he was some sort of creep. He had possibly ruined their friendship by failing to simply knock on the door.

He didn’t know how long he lay on his bed for, hating himself for his mistake when he heard a knock on the door. “Fitz?” Jemma’s voice called out and it didn’t seem like she was angry. In fact, she seemed like she was concerned.

“Come in,” he told her, and the door opened, and he heard her soft footsteps pad across his bedroom floor and he felt her weight on the bed as she sat down on it. He sat up when she was there, looking at her, her hair up in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and one of his old shirts.

“It’s okay,” she told him. “Accidents happen.” He didn’t even need to say anything and she already knew what was on his mind.

“I thought you were out with Cathy tonight.”

Jemma shook her head. “Not tonight. She got called into the lab.”

“Ahhh,” Fitz replied.

Jemma nodded. “Yeah, so we just cancelled tonight and we’re going out again Friday night.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, true hurt in his voice.

“No, Fitz, you don’t need to worry about it. Accidents like that happen. We’re friends, I don’t care honestly.” She reached over, taking his hand in her own and giving a reassuring squeeze. “It’s done, and we can move on if you want, forget all about it. Yeah?”

Hearing her words, it made him feel slightly reassured. “M’sorry.”

She smiled at him. “It’s fine, now do you want do use the bathroom and I’ll order the food in tonight?”

He nodded. “That sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out and I hope you enjoyed!


	104. Lost and Found #1

It had been a number of days since Bobbi had brought Jemma back from her undercover stint at Hydra and it seemed the small biochemist was still suffering from all that had happened to her in recent months, spending as little time in the lab as she possibly could and she was isolating herself. Bobbi had talked to May, asking if she could get Andrew in to talk to her. May had said that they had tried, that Jemma had refused the help at the time, so why would this time be any different? But she had also said that if Jemma’s mental health did worsen, then they would consider action, something that reassured Bobbi, if only slightly.

But with Jemma out of action for a while, it did mean that she was picking up more and more work in the lab, and Coulson had asked her to do the bloodwork checks for herself, Hunter, Mack and Jemma upon their return and the other two joining their team. It was a S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol, nothing unusual but Hunter seemed to think that it was one of the biggest inconveniences ever, complaining about it when Bobbi drew the blood. It took all her willpower not to come out with a harsh remark.

And when she ran the blood tests, she hadn’t expected anything of it. Hunter, despite all his many crippling flaws, usually took very good care of himself regarding his health so when the computer beeped that something had come up, Bobbi had been surprised and even more so when she read what it was that had come up.

And Hunter, well shocked wasn’t even a word that could be used to describe how he was when she told him the news. He had all but collapsed back into a chair in the common room, the colour having drained from his face as he buried his face in his hands. “Are you sure?” he asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

“I am.” She held out the file and he accepted it, flicking through it. He didn’t need a doctorate in biology to know what it was saying, that it confirmed everything that Bobbi had said.

“Oh God,” he groaned. “Are we…”

“We are.”

“Oh God,” he groaned again, and it was obvious that so many thoughts were now flitting through his mind. “What about…”

“We’ll deal with it. Okay, we’ll deal with it.”

***

It took Hunter a good couple of hours to even begin to process the news that Bobbi had told him and he eventually accepted that they would have to tell her, to break the news.

Bobbi walked towards the kitchen, finding her sitting at the table, stabbing aimlessly at her salad. “Jemma.”

The one word knocked her out of her thoughts, and she spun to face Bobbi, a fake smile plastered across her face. “Bobbi, I wasn’t expecting to see you here, you surprised me there.”

Bobbi gave an uneasy smile, not sure how to begin to say what she wanted to say. “I need you in the common room, okay. Just come round after you finish your salad, okay?”

Jemma frowned at her, watching as Bobbi left the kitchen, and it didn’t take long before Jemma was running to catch up with her, and when she did, Bobbi refused to tell her anything, only adding to the increasing anxiety that had become such an ingrained part of her now she wasn’t sure that it would ever leave.

Entering the common room, she found Hunter sitting in one of the chairs, rubbing at his forehead and looking like he was about to throw up. “Bobbi?” Jemma asked, now feeling more nervous than she had earlier. “What’s wrong?”

The taller woman sighed. “You should sit down for this,” she said, sitting on the coffee table so that she could look at the two of them. Jemma couldn’t help but glance between the two of them, now thinking that something was horrifically wrong. “Bobbi…”

“Something came up with Hunter’s bloodwork,” Bobbi began.

“Oh,” Jemma whispered, casting a glance at him. “I’m so sorry.”

Hunter shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I’m not ill.”

“Oh.” So why was she here then? Why had Bobbi called her to the lounge if Hunter wasn’t ill? Was _she_ ill? Had she contracted something at Hydra without realising it?

A sigh from Bobbi and then the blonde continued. “There was a match with Hunter’s DNA, a sibling match…”

“Bobbi, what are you saying?”

“He’s your brother Jemma, you’re related.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am massive trash for Hunter being Jemma's big brother? (Canon has yet to tell me they're not related, so technically they could be related. Technically).
> 
> Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoyed!


	105. London, England 1350

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no idea why I never transferred this over from my other drabble collection but here it is.
> 
> Its super sad so sorry in advance.

By 1350, the Black Death had swept through most of Europe, and had taken its hold on England. Deaths were common, and recovery wasn't. Infection rates were high but that didn't put Jemma Simmons off from helping as many people as she could. She was unnaturally intelligent for someone in that time period, working with the sick and the poorly, hoping to help those who were suffering.

It was an uncommon job for a woman, even before it had started. But Jemma Simmons was a determined young woman, and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop her once her mind was set on something. She had said that she had received help when she was younger, from birth to when she was a young adult and she wanted to pass on the help, to give back something that she had received. She also hated to see people suffer. She wanted to help.

It was also through this job that she had met Leo Fitz. She was seventeen, ten years before the Black Death changed everything. She was in Perthshire, for a family vacation. And there was someone in a lake, Lochs as they were called locally, and he wasn't able to swim. Without thinking, Jemma jumped in, and dragged his limp body out of the water.

Everything else became more of a blur, but what her father told her was all that she knew of what happened next. She had knelt on the rolling green glens, preforming chest compressions and mouth to mouth. She had been there for a number of minutes before her father had to finally drag her off him.

And even though Jemma didn't know him, tears streamed down her face. But then he gave a gasp, spitting water out of his mouth.

So Jemma Simmons spent the next number of months helping to rehabilitate him, staying in Perthshire while her parents returned to Sheffield. Near dying by drowning does not leave a person unharmed.

While Jemma Simmons was helping him, she was also falling for him.

Leo Fitz, the man that she saved, was also falling for her.

It was in 1348 that they moved to London, with the intention of helping the poor.

But it was in 1349 that the Black Death swept across London, and any one who was unlucky enough to be caught in the wave was infected.

Fitz had begged her, pleaded with her not to go out and help. That this was the one thing that she couldn't help with.

Jemma didn't listen, and she was fine, for a while.

It was May 1350 that Fitz first noticed the mark on her shoulder blade. She was climbing out of bed, a sheet wrapped around her. Her shoulders were bare, her skin pale white with freckles dotting them, loose brown curls falling over them.

But it was that one that was very unusually mark, one that he had never seen before. He made his way over to her, moving his hands over her shoulders. His touch was icy on her skin, brushing the hair out of the way.

He felt his heart plummet when her skin, he realised, was covered in the marks, a raw red rash underlying all of it.

Trailing his fingers over it, and she shivered, turning around to face him and her face crumbled. Tears streamed down her face and it was evident that she was hiding this from him.

She buried her face in his chest, and let the tears flow down, staining the rough cotton.

Running his hand up and down her back, he really hoped that she was the one person that this wouldn't kill. That it would spare her.

He couldn't lose the most important thing in his life.

She deteriorated over the next number of hours, becoming bed bound. He stayed beside her, forgetting all fear of death himself, using a damp cloth to try and keep her cool, and wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed on her head.

Jemma Simmons didn't make it through the night.

Leo Fitz survived another thirty years.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read and sorry if the you cried.


	106. Body Swap AU #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monkeybum1723 wanted a body swap AU and it was too fun not to write. Hope you enjoy this one!

She gave a groan as she lay on the floor of the lab, the smell of burning filling her nose, causing her to gag. She and Fitz had been working on the 084 that Daisy had found on her last mission. For some unknown reason, it had exploded, sending her and Fitz flying across the room.

“Simmons!” came a voice. But it wasn’t his voice that she heard. It was her own voice. She frowned. She hadn’t spoken so why was she hearing her own voice? “Wait…”

“Fitz?” she called out, wondering where he was and then realising that the voice leaving her mouth wasn’t hers. It was a male Scottish accent, Fitz’s. She frowned, wondering why she was speaking with Fitz’s accent.

“Jemma?” he called out again and then she saw him, or herself, on the far side of the lab. Because it was her body standing there, starting to get up, confusion and fear heavy on her face.

“Fitz?” she asked, her voice shaking as he saw her for the first time and everything started to fall into place. She looked down at herself, or more accurately, Fitz’s body and her voice broke. “Fitz.” She could tell that she was crying and moments later she felt arms wrap around her, her own arms but it was Fitz in control of them. There were delicate kisses placed to her temple that came from her own lips but it was Fitz proving the comfort. It was her voice that was whispering murmurs of reassurances in her ear but it was his thoughts. “What happened?” she asked after a moment, looking at the look of confusion that was laced on her own face, but she knew, she knew what had happened. She could just tell from what she was seeing, what she was hearing, no matter how hard she was trying to deny it in her mind.

“I don’t know,” he replied, letting out a sigh as he stared at her, her eyes taking in his feature and Jemma couldn’t get out of her mind just how odd and weird that this was.

She shook her head, looking at her own soft brown eyes. “It must have been the 084. The explosion must have caused us to switch bodies.” She let out a shaking breath, and closed her eyes, trying to think of what to do next, of what should happen next. Then she opened them again. “We can’t tell anyone, not yet.”

Fitz frowned, and it was weird seeing her face frowning. “Why not?”

She sighed. “They will stop us from working in the lab, and realistically, have we lost anything? Are we a danger?”

Fitz paused for a moment and then shook his/her head (Jemma gave an internal groan, knowing that pronouns were going to get confusing for this). “No, we’ve not, I still remember everything, I know everything. I’m just trapped in your body.”

“Exactly!” Jemma said, and Fitz could hear the enthusiasm in her words as she spoke with his voice. "And we can solve this ourselves. We just need to work in the lab…”

A look of recognition passed across Jemma’s face as Fitz started to understand what she was saying. She wondered how weird it was for him, knowing that his girlfriend was trapped in his body, and he was trapped in her body. “Are you saying that, what… I pretend to be you and you pretend to be me?”

Jemma nodded, a sneaky smile now crossing Fitz’s face as a plan started to come to her. “Fitz, I know you better than anyone else, and you know me better than anyone else. If anyone can do it, it’s you.  We’ve known each other for over 11 years now. You can be me…”

“But you’re not too sure?” he asked, and he reached up with one of her hands, and then dropped it again as if he went to try and push a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and then realised that she was in his body and that there was no hair that he could push behind an ear.

“Fitz, you know that I can’t lie…”

He leaned forward, and gently, delicately pressed a kiss to her forehead but it felt super weird to Jemma. She knew that it was Fitz kissing her, it was his actions and though she knew that it was him trying to comfort her, and that she wasn’t in her body but Fitz’s but it was still weird to Jemma that it was her, in a sense, kissing herself. “You can do it,” he told her, her voice soft when speaking his words. “I know you can.”

Jemma looked up, the blue eyes of her boyfriend taking in the team that was now running towards them. “We’re gonna find out,” she told him, her tone grim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And from that title, and that ending, there will be more. Thanks for checking out, I hope you guys enjoyed this one!


	107. Double Trouble

It was the twentieth of December by the time that Jemma and Fitz arrived at her parents’ house for Christmas, and they were the last to arrive; Jemma’s brother and sisters had already arrived with their partners and children and Fitz’s mum had made the trip down to Sheffield the night before. Upon opening the front door, Fitz was almost knocked down by one of Jemma’s nephews and one of her nieces ploughing straight into him. But he managed to catch himself, and bring the two of them into a hug, kneeling down on the ground. Jemma hung up her coat on the rack, along with her hat and her scarf, and smiled down at the two of them, both of whom were still refusing to let go of her husband, demanding that he see the Christmas decorations, help them build the world’s greatest snowman and play Monopoly with them. Fitz promised that he would do all three of those things later, but first he and Jemma wanted to have a sit down and some tea, they had been travelling all morning. Luke and Sammy nodded, understanding, then climbed off Fitz and pulled him into the living room, hat and coat still on. Jemma laughed, watching as he was dragged off.

She pottered along behind him, the warm familiar smile of home overcoming her, and found that by the time that she had got into the living room, they had already given him a plate of biscuits that were stacked high. She just shook her head in disbelief and stole one as she sat down herself. It was when Jemma sat down that she realised that two of her other nieces had been sitting in the corner of the room; Leia, Luke’s twin sister and then Zara, the two of them engrossed in a book. When Zara realised that Jemma and Fitz had come into the room, she alerted Leia, who smiled and looked up, before making her way across the room to sit closer to her aunt.

Jemma smiled at her and signed **Hi.**

Leia returned the smile, and wrapped her arms around her aunt. **I’ve missed you.**

Jemma nodded in agreement, knowing just what she had meant, despite having moved closer to home, closer to her family, Perthshire still wasn’t close to her whole extended family so it was only every couple of months that they were able to spend time together. **I’ve missed you too. How was Spain?**

Leia’s face seemed to light up at this and soon she was rapidly signing, telling Jemma stories about all the things that she saw and did. Then she asked, **Did you get my present?**

Jemma nodded. **We did. It was very nice. It’s on our wall in our living room.**

Leia’s eyes went wide at this. **It is?**

**Yes. It was very nice. You know that Fitz loves his monkeys. He wanted to put it in the bedroom**.

Leia giggled at that and continued her conversation with Jemma whilst Luke and Sammy jumped onto the sofa and back onto Fitz (the plate of biscuits thankfully on the coffee table) and began begging him to go outside in the snow with him, tugging on his jacket sleeve. He turned to his wife. “Should we?”

Jemma didn’t answer him for a moment, and then replied, a sly smile creeping across her face. “I think we should.”

**What?** Leia asked at the same time that the other three began begging to know what secret that the two scientists were hiding was. Jemma told them that they should gather the rest of the family, then she would tell them. Once the four of them ran from the room, footsteps echoing down the hall, Jemma joked that she had never seen them move that fast unless food was involved and allowed her head to rest on Fitz’s shoulder.

They retuned moments later, the four of them with different family members, some of which were dragged into the room, conversation ebbing from everyone as they tried to work out what it was that Jemma and Fitz had to tell them.

“You have news?” her mum asked and Jemma nodded, taking in a breath, and looking around the room, at her family and the people that she loved the most. There were barely enough seats in the room for all of them, leaving the four youngest; Luke, Leia, Zara and Sammy, sitting on the floor.

**I was going to wait until Christmas,** she began, still glancing at Fitz as if she were unsure of herself and was looking to him for reassurance. He nodded, smiling at her and she continued. **But we decided to just tell you all today, since we’re together as a family. Me, Fitz… We’re going to be parents.**

The room was silent for a moment, everyone taking in what Jemma had just told them.

**You’re pregnant?** Elizabeth, the youngest of Jemma’s sisters asked, looking between her and Fitz, as if comprehending the news.

Jemma nodded. **About 16 weeks. And…** she paused for a moment, as if to build up suspense then looked at her brother, Harry, the father of the twins, and then continued. **And we’re having twins. It’s still too early to know the sexes at the moment, but we’re having twins**. She looked down at herself, at the slightly baggier clothes that she was wearing. She was already starting to show then she looked up at her family again. **We’re going to be parents**.

Congratulations started coming to them, with both Jemma and Fitz’s mum breaking into tears, the things streaming down their faces and a barrage of questions were asked, everyone wanting to know as much as possible about this new revelation.

**Like us?** Leia asked, before gesturing to her brother, the two of them wearing matching expressions of shock and excitement.

Jemma nodded. **Just like you and Luke.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love the idea that Jemma has a massive extended family with about 6 nieces and nephews and them and Fitz's mum all spend Christmas together.


	108. 3x02 AU

He had to get to her, he had to before… before the portal closed. He didn’t know how long he had, he didn’t know how long that Daisy would be able to keep the portal open for so he had to find her. This could be his only chance at finding her, at saving her and he wasn’t going to risk losing this chance, losing her.

“Jemma!” he called out to her, his voice lost to the sandstorm that was swirling violently around him at this moment in time. “Jemma!”

“Fitz?” His name was a question on the wind, her voice calling it out and spinning around, squinting against the wind, he thought he could make her out, a figure walking towards him, stumbling in the storm. “Fitz!”

He could hear the joy, the hopefulness in his voice as she spoke the words. They both took stumbling steps towards each other, Jemma falling hard on the ground as she did so. Fitz lunged towards her, not wanting to lose her, and ignored the pain along his front as the rock ripped into it. He stretched forward, trying to reach for her. His fingers caught them, and he was holding her hand.

He.

Was.

Holding.

Her.

Hand.

He had her. All he had to do was get her to the portal now, bring her back home, back to safety and away from this hell.

And then he felt it, the tugging around his waist. The team, they were pulling him back. There was another violent tug and he was pulled away from her, Jemma’s hand gone from his. He could hear her cries, and despite the tugging of the rope around his waist, his team pulling him back, he found renewed strength and began crawling back towards her, stretching forward towards her.

His hand touched hers, the very tips of her fingers skimming his. And then, the world went black and his ears were ringing from the sound of an explosion.

Opening his eyes and pushing himself though what remained of the Monolith, he found himself back in the castle, the team looking down at him expectantly.

It took him only moments to start looking through the rubble, trying to find Jemma, wondering where she was in this mess.

But she wasn’t there.

Jemma, she was gone. She was still trapped on that planet, trapped in that hell.

He hadn’t saved her.

He hadn’t saved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry? I just had the idea about what would happen if Fitz hadn't managed to save Jemma in time and I just had to write it!


	109. Lance Hunter & FitzSimmons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Hunter taking Jemma to hospital when she was in labour, as referenced in [chapter 88](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/25016109). Hope you enjoy!

When Jemma had first gone into labour, he had, understandably, freaked out. He knew what the signs of labour where, Jemma having told him in great detail a number of weeks previous when he had asked. But now that it was happening; contractions and Jemma’s waters breaking, it was still something that shocked him.

There had been some shouting to begin with, and chaos, no one knowing what to do at that point and it turned out, it was only the three of them on base, the others either out on a food run or on a mission. So Hunter ended up being the designated driver, and as he was helping Jemma into the car, Fitz rushed off to get the suitcases and bags. Moments later, once Jemma was safely in the back of the car, the engineer came stumbling into the garage carrying them with him as he did so. Hunter rushed to help him, and between the two of them, they managed to get the bags into the car.

Fitz had climbed into the back with Jemma, helping her as she had her contractions, doing breathing exercises and whatever else it was that had been recommended by her midwife. Meanwhile he had sped through the streets, busy in the late afternoon due to the rush of people trying to get home, and eventually, they reached the hospital. Hunter dropped them off at the door, saying that he would then find a parking spot and bring the rest of their bags as Fitz only had the time to sling a backpack over his shoulder and the two of them had made their way into the hospital as he drove off to find a spot.

***

He had spent hours waiting in the hospital once Jemma had been taken into a room, and he sat and read whatever magazines had been left for those waiting and the team had come and gone, some going in to see how Jemma was (mainly Bobbi, Daisy and May, he didn’t feel right intruding in on some precious moment) and others going back to base as nothing had happened yet and there things that needed to be taken care of there.

But not Hunter.

For some reason, he found that he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He was nervous, just wanting everything to go okay for the two scientists and it did, news coming from Fitz early in the morning that Peggy had been born and she was completely healthy. And he felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. Everything had gone well.

Fitz had asked that no one visit them, not yet since Jemma was resting and besides from a disappointed groan from Daisy, they had all been happy to accept that the couple had wanted some alone time, and it was then that Hunter had left the hospital for the first time.

But he didn’t drive back to base.

No, instead he had drove to the local toy shop.

***

“You can come in,” Jemma told him once she noticed him hanging around the door of her room, smiling at him. “You can come and see her.”

Hunter nodded. “Yeah, right. Yeah.” He took a number of slow steps into the room, taking in everything; Fitz sitting in the chair beside Jemma’s bed, his head resting against the wall but he was staring at her, a smile, pure bliss written across his face and Jemma was sitting up in the bed, cuddling Peggy close to her, rocking the girl back and forth as if to try and help her get to sleep. She looked exhausted but happier than he had ever seen her before.

He went and sat on the seat beside Fitz, and passed him the gift bag that he was holding. “I know it’s not much, I didn’t know much about the clothing size and I thought with what Daisy has bought, you probably have enough.”

Fitz nodded and looked in the bag, pushing back all the tissue paper that was in it and lifting out the gift. It was a simple stuffed giraffe. Fitz turned away from Jemma, smiling at his friend before placing the animal on the bed beside Jemma. “It’s lovely Lance,” she told him, a smile across her face. “Thank you.”

He could feel a blush creep across his face at this. “S’nothing.”

“Do you want to hold her?”

His eye widened at this, and he looked between the two new parents as if hoping one of them would provide him with the answer.

“It’s okay,” Jemma told him and before he really knew what was happening, Jemma was setting the new born in his arms, who was only a handful of days old at this point, and helping him to position himself so that he was holding her correctly.

He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his own face as he looked down at the girl, now asleep there.

And he also couldn’t help making the silent promise that he did; vowing to protect her and to allow no harm to come to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out and I hope that you enjoyed this one! Feel free to keep leaving prompts!


	110. Lost and Found #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seemed to really like the first part of this, which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/26259591) so here is a part two. Thanks for all the love, I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Jemma frowned, looking at Bobbi and then at Hunter, the man that Bobbi had claimed to be her brother. “He’s my brother?” Jemma had asked, unsure of what to think.

Bobbi nodded. “He is.”

“But how?” Jemma had asked, completely unsure of what to think. Growing up, she had been an only child, it had just been her and her parents in their home in Sheffield, no one else. “Mum, Dad…”

“They’re not your real… they’re not your biological parents,” Hunter said and she spun to face him. He looked just as confused, just as shocked as she was. He rubbed at his face with his hand. “My mum, your biological mum... She was a big business woman, always jetting off to one location or another. And her and dad, they never got along, not really. But she disappeared one spring when I was about five, she disappeared for months, didn’t come back until close to October…” he trailed off, no finishing because he knew that Jemma had worked out what he was saying.

“She was pregnant with me,” she breathed, trying to fight back tears.

Hunter nodded. “Yeah, she was. I didn’t even know. She must have kept it a secret and then she gave you to your parents.”

Jemma nodded, her whole body numb as she took in his words, the words that had changed her whole life, shattered what she knew.

“We’re going to work this out,” Bobbi said and Jemma’s head spun to face her. Her face was soft and comforting but Jemma could tell that she was also at a loss for what to do in this situation. It was such an odd situation, Jemma wasn’t going to disagree. “We’re going to work out what to do next.

Jemma nodded again, knowing that Bobbi was telling the truth, that she and the team would work out what to do next. “Can I?” she began asking, trying to keep her voice calm as the panic that had nestled in her stomach started to claw its way up her throat. “Can I have some time by myself?”

Hunter nodded and Bobbi said “Of course you can,” the two things happening simultaneously and Jemma gave them a soft smile before excusing herself from the lounge and heading back to her bunk.

The panic was nearly all consuming at this point and she stumbled down the corridor back to her bunk, the world listing as she did so. People called out to her, asking her if she was okay but she couldn’t hear them, not really; the whole world had gone quiet, as if she were underwater or trapped in glass jar.

Somehow, she had made her way back to her bunk, closing the door behind her and collapsed on the bed, curling up and sobbing, tears hot as they made tracks down her face and her cries heavy. She didn’t even know why she was crying exactly, she just was.

She didn’t know how long she was curled up, when her bunk door opened, a soft voice calling out her name. She didn’t answer them, she didn’t even know how to begin to explain what had happened but then the door closed again and she heard footsteps in her bunk and felt her bed dip as if there were extra weight on it and someone wrap their arms around her.

She rolled over, still crying and buried her face in their chest, in _his_ chest and the tears soaked the fabric as he ran a hand up and down her back and murmured soft reassurances.


	111. And Then You Conjure Up A Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is? It is bittersweet but I hope that you enjoy.

“You okay?” he asked her, curling up in the bed with her, and she shrugged, the sheets rustling underneath her. “It’s gonna be okay, you know that?”

She just cuddled up closer to him, sighing. “I just don’t want to lose you Fitz, lose this. What we’ve made.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You won’t Jemma, you won’t lose this.”

She just sighed, allowing her eyes to flutter shut for a moment. “Promise me when this is over, when all of this has blown over, we’ll run, we’ll run and never stop once, not even to look back.”

“Where will we run? Perthshire?”

She laughed at this, a soft gentle laugh. “That sounds nice.”

“Then that’s where we’ll go,” he promised her. “We’ll go to Perthshire. Just the two of us, settle down and get married.”

“Married?” she asked, confused.

Fitz instantly panicked. “You don’t want to get married?”

“No,” she replied, shaking her head. “No, I do.” She smiled at him. “I just thought that it… I just didn’t think…” she was cut off by his lips on hers.

“We’ll make it through this Jemma, I promise you that.”

She nodded, burrowing his head in his chest, and he ran his hand up and down her back, just hoping that he could keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out, I really hope that you enjoyed. Title is from Modern Day Cain by I Don't Know How But They Found Me.


	112. 1x21 AU

“Jemma’s pregnant!” Fitz shouted, causing Ward to pause. He remained like that, motionless for a moment before turning to face them, his face unreadable. “She’s pregnant,” Fitz repeated, his voice softer this time and full of pain, and he was begging with the other agent, pleading with the man that he had once considered a friend, a brother even. “Please.”

“Is she really?” Ward asked, coming up to the glass of the pod, staring at them with dead eyes. Jemma backed up, protectively cradling her abdomen, with Fitz standing in front of her as if he could stop the older agent.

He nodded, swallowing hard. “She is.”

“About thirteen weeks,” Jemma finally spoke, looking over her best friend’s shoulder, her voice soft and nothing more than a whisper. “I’ve still tests in my room, take me to the lab even. I can prove it.” Her breathing was faster than normal in her panic as she looked at the agent who had once saved her life and was now seconds away from killing them. She tried to calm it, knowing that panicking wasn’t going to do her, or her baby any good.

Ward continued to glare at them, as if thinking through everything before nodding. “Open the door then Fitz. We’ll do the tests, see if she really is.” He paused, watching as the door to the medical pod slid open. “And if she’s not… I’ll put a bullet through her brain.”

***

“It seems the girl really is pregnant,” Garrett commented, looking at the results that Raina had given him, all of which pointed to the fact that Jemma was, in fact pregnant. He turned to face them, seeing the two young scientists curled up on the sofa together. “And you’re the father?”

Fitz nodded, feeling his stomach twist with fear. And with the way that Jemma was lying against him, shaking, he knew that she was just as scared as he was, maybe even more. “Excellent,” Garrett commented, clapping his hands together and rubbing them, as if he were excited by the prospective. “Ward, why don’t you make our guests at home?”

Ward frowned at the older man, as if wondering what he was talking about. “Sir…”

“We can’t hurt our guests,” Garrett explained, gesturing at the two scientists. “And think about it Grant, at just how smart their child will be…” He sighed, shaking his head, seemingly annoyed with Wad. “Lock them in the Cage. We can deal with them once we deal with Coulson. And if worst comes to worse, we can always make them comply.”

Neither of the scientists protested when they were taken off to the Cage, and locked in. They knew that one of them disobeying could cause the other pain, and with so much at stake, it was just safer just to obey. For everyone’s sake.

“Fitz?” Jemma asked once they had been left alone. She had allowed her head to come to rest on his shoulder and was cradling her stomach once again, wanting to protect her unborn child. “The team are going to find us? Aren’t they?”

Fitz nodded, placing a kiss on her head. “Yeah,” he began to reassure her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in closer. “Yeah, they’re going to find us.”

And they did, a number of hours later. May came into the room, finding the two curled up together, sleeping. It was Fitz who awoke first, on edge but instantly relaxing when he saw that it was a member of their team and not Ward or Garrett or one of their Hydra goons. “Are we…” he began to ask, not quite sure where the question was going.

May nodded. “You’re safe. We’ve been given a new base. We should be there in two hours. Coulson wants you…” she let out a sigh, as if she knew about them. “He wants to debrief you but I told him, not now. We’ll do it tomorrow. You two need your rest.”

Fitz nodded, watching as the older woman left the room, closing the door behind her but not locking it.

Jemma stirred, looking up at him with heavy eyes. “Is everything okay?” she asked, reaching up and rubbing at her face and he nodded, brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

“They’ve found us.”

***

It was a number of days later, after they had arrived in the new base, after they had been debriefed by Coulson and had received their lanyards for the new base, that Fitz found Jemma in the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of his old pyjama bottoms and a bra. She was running her hands over her abdomen, staring her herself in the mirror.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. In the mirror, he could already see the beginning of a bump forming. Jemma leaned her head back against him, closing her eyes and letting out a soft hum. Finding out she was pregnant, it had been a surprise, neither of them expecting it. They had used protection, but it must not have worked, but neither of them cared, not anymore. Not now that she was pregnant.  

As much of a surprise that it had been, the two of them were excited, having spent the past number of weeks making plans about what to do, and how they were going to cope with being new parents. Jemma had already started looking into maternity wear, most of her trousers too tight on her and she had made a list of vitamins that she could take and food that she couldn’t eat.

He knew that living on a secret base, working for an organisation that was being branded one of terrorism with a baby was going to be hard. It was going to be extremely hard but he loved Jemma, and she loved him, and he knew that together, they would be able to face whatever the Universe threw at them.

“Fitz,” Jemma asked, her voice knocking him from his thoughts. It was heavy with worry, and it made his heart ache, at just how scared she was, at how worried she was. “We’re going to be okay, aren’t we? All of us?”

He nodded, knowing that she couldn’t see it but still doing it all the same. “Course we are. We’re going to be okay.” He pressed a kiss to her neck. He didn’t know what the future would hold for any of them, but no matter what happened, not matter what the future held, he would always be there for her. And their child.

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Stjarna for answering all my pregnancy questions!


	113. 3x05 AU

She didn’t even know why she was doing it, leaning in close to Will. It might have been because she was heartbroken, because she was desperate. Because the last bit hope that she had had been shattered, broken into a hundred thousand pieces.

Because she had discovered she wasn’t going home. She was never going to get back home, she was never going to see her friends, her family again. She wasn’t going to see Fitz. Not again.

She just… she just did it, leaning in close to Will, but then…

He pushed her back, shaking his head. He sighed, looking her in the eyes. “I can’t… I’m not doing this, Jemma.”

She stared at him, wondering what he was saying, tears clinging to her lashes, blurring her vision. “We’re not going home,” she whispered, shaking her head. “We’re never going home.”

“We are,” he told her, trying to reassure her.  “We’re going to go home, and you’re going to get back to Fitz. You’re going out for dinner, I’m not going to let you miss that. We’re going to get home. I promise you that. I’ll be hope for a while, and you can be doom.”

And slowly, Jemma nodded.

***

It took then another number of weeks to get in contact with the team, this time the bottle making it through the portal and then another two weeks after that until the team managed to rescue them, Jemma all but collapsing into Fitz’s arms when they saw each other, Jemma sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped her in his arms, shushing her and telling her that it would be okay, that it would all be okay.

And then, they were home, back on Earth. Jemma and Will were put through quarantine, and though they had brought nothing dangerous back with them, they did have a long list of medical aliments, so many side effects that came from being stuck on a desert alien planet for so long. And it took time, but they healed. Will got use to life back on Earth, had even managed to get back in contact with his family. It was hard for all parties involved, them thinking Will had been dead for nearly fifteen years, and Will having missed so much.

Eventually, he managed to get in contact with one of his sisters, ironically the one who he wasn’t that close with compared to his other family members and she offered him a spare room. Just until he got back on his feet.

And Jemma, the first night she had been released from quarantine, she had climbed into bed with Fitz, curling up next to him, and allowing him to hold her when the nightmares came. And in the weeks that past after they had been rescued, they became closer, their friendship blossoming into something more. They shared kisses, held hands, and just enjoyed each other’s company.

It took a number of weeks until she felt ready, but eventually she was. She was ready to go out with him, to have her first date with Fitz. Daisy and Bobbi were more than happy to help her get ready, picking an outfit for her to wear, and doing her hair and her makeup. And before she went, she dropped by Will, who was finishing packing.

“I wanted to thank you,” she said, hanging about his doorframe, somewhat nervous.

He turned, smiling at her. “What for?”

“For helping to get us home, for not letting me give up. For not letting me lose hope.”

Will laughed. “I think that was all you. The stars, the bottle, everything. If anyone should be thanking anyone, it should be me. You got me home.” There was a pause in conversation. “You look amazing.”

Jemma felt a blush creep across her cheeks, dipping her head, not able to meet his eyes anymore. “Thank you.” And she turned to leave, not able to find the words to keep the conversation going any more then suddenly…

“Jemma!” Will calling her name caused her to spin back to him. “And enjoy tonight, yeah?”

She felt the edges of her lips curving up into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-watching 3x05 just made me think what happened if Will never tried to kiss Jemma back and this was born. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for checking out!


	114. Pod Scene AU #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation on of [Chapter 78](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404/chapters/23759430) which was asked for by the lovely Stjarna. I hope you enjoy :)

In the weeks after she awoke from the coma, during her recovery, Fitz managed to persuade Coulson to let them take a number of weeks off, for Jemma to go back to Sheffield, to see her parents. It had been a number of years since she had last seen them, before the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., before her coma. They knew about her accident, of course they did. May had phoned them upon his request, telling her that they had to know what was happening to their daughter.

But Jemma pulled through, she had survived. There were after effects, of course there were. She had suffered apraxia, hypoxia and that didn't include the trauma of nearly drowning and it was causing her distress, causing her upset as she was no longer able to do what she had once done. And he hated that, hated seeing her angry and upset and annoyed, putting too much pressure on herself.

It was one of the reasons that he had organized this trip. For Jemma to have some time to herself, time with the people that she loved. Away from all the pressures and responsibilities that living on the base entailed.

He hoped that seeing her family, having their reassurances would help her cope to terms with what had happened to her, with what Ward had subjected her to.

But for the first week and a half, it hadn’t. Every time she had a conversation with anyone in her house, she would get stressed, something that didn’t help her and ended up storming off in either anger or tears when she couldn’t find the words that she wanted.

They were letting her recover in her own time, knowing that that would be the best, that Jemma coping to terms with her injuries would take time and pressurising her, rushing her… it would only heed her recovery but tensions were soon rising in the house, and they knew that sooner or later they would have to speak to Jemma, that they would have to talk to her about all that happened before she caused significant harm to her mental health.

And it was one Sunday morning, before breakfast that this happened. They had found that Jemma had gone missing, that she was nowhere to be found in the house. Panic was the first reaction, everyone wondering where she was. But after ten minutes, her father had an idea, telling his wife and Fitz to wait in the kitchen.

***

“Jemma.”

He found her sitting in the clearing that was close to their house, the one they used for star gazing over the years but she wasn't star gazing. Not now.

She was watching the clouds, the wildlife surrounding her and she had her knees drawn up to her chest. But she never turned to face her father, only casting him a quick glance at him when he sat down next to her, a groan escaping him as he did so. “You know I’m not as young as I once was,” he tried to joke, but the edges of her lips didn’t even flicker up at this. He let out a soft breath through his nose, trying to understand what his daughter was going through but not fully understanding. Because he wouldn’t. Not really. “You know we don’t think any differently of you,” he began to tell her and she finally turned away from the early morning sky to face him.

“But I’m different, I’m not me. Not any… not anymore.”

“No,” he replied, daring her to disagree. “You’re still Jemma Anne Simmons. Our daughter. Nothing about that has changed. We’re not going to treat you any less because of what had happened, we’re not going to love you any less because of what happened.”

“I just,” Jemma tried, not able to find the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. “I just don’t want to disap…”

Her father shook his head, watching as she spun to face him, tears in her eyes. “You’re not,” he told her, wiping away the first tears that had started to fall. “You could never disappoint us. I know its hard sweetie, but you’re going to be okay, you understand that? We’re here for you, no matter what. We love you, and we're here for you, no matter what.”

A pause, a soft lull in the conversation, then; “Do you want to stay out here for a bit, take some time to yourself, or do you wanna go back inside. Your mum’s making omelettes for breakfast, and I would love to get some before we’re eaten out of house and home by Fitz.”

At the mention of his name, a small smile crept across Jemma’s face.

“And I think he wants to talk to you,” Rupert continued, hinting at what the young engineer had told him earlier, about wanting to talk to Jemma about a number of things on his mind. He hadn't said what, and Rupert hadn't pushed him, but he had an idea. Of course he did. It was so obvious to everyone.

Well, everyone except the two scientists in question.

“Okay,” Jemma said finally, pushing herself of the ground, rubbing at the back of her trousers, hoping to get some of the dirt off.

She was about to walk away, thinking her father was behind her but then…

“Help me up?” She turned and saw he was still sitting there, an arm outstretched. And she headed back, shaking her head as she did so before taking his hand in her own, and trying to pull him to his feet, a small laugh escaping her, one of the first since her accident.


	115. Framework!Jemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a super sad AU I had about the Simmons Family after Framework!Jemma's death so there will be a mentions of grief, death and morning and just sadness.

“ _Shouldn't you be working?_ ” came her father's voice down the line and Jemma laughed unable to help herself because of course he would say that. He was always joking, having fun in one form or another.

“I'm on my lunch break,” she replied, pushing her salad aimlessly around in its plastic dish, no longer hungry. Not when she was here and not at home. Phoning home, it always made her feel like this and she had no idea why. Made her feel like she was still that scared anxious teenager, so far from home. “And I had to phone,” she continued, hoping her tone was chirper enough that her dad wouldn’t notice that anything was wrong. “I wanted to wish you a happy birthday.”

His laugh came from the other end of the phone, helping to settle her nerves only slightly. “ _Jemma?_ " he then asked, instantly picking up on the fact that she wasn’t okay, not really. “ _Jemma, what’s wrong sweetie?”_

She sighed setting down her fork because she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to finish the rest of her lunch, not really. “I don’t know,” she replied. “It’s just been a long week. I miss you. You and mum.”

“ _You’ll be home soon,”_ he told her, his voice comforting, and she knew that he was trying his hardest to make everything better. “ _You’re coming home at the end of the month, aren’t you?_ ”

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Her lips curved up slightly at the thought. She had managed to get the time off work, the two weeks before Christmas, and the week after to go home, time that wasn’t even including the three weeks Christmas break anyway. It was something that had been getting her through the past week or so. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“ _I know you are_.” A beat. “ _I’m so sorry sweetie but I have to go, I’m gonna be late for work, but I’ll call you later, okay?”_

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”

“ _I love you too_.”

***

The rest of the day passed like it normally would for Rupert Simmons, his birthday making no difference to the day except that his colleagues had bought him cake for lunch, but by mid -afternoon, everything had changed.

News had broken that there had been a biologically outbreak at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. The Academy where Jemma worked.

As soon as the news had broken, everyone had turned to him, knowing that it was more than likely that Jemma had been caught up in it. And it was at this point, Rupert stopped his work, reaching for his phone, immediately trying to get to Jemma. But she wasn’t picking up her mobile, he couldn’t reach her on her office phone and he couldn’t even reach the Academy himself.

He tried to push the thoughts that something had happened to Jemma, tried to imagine that she was helping out, and that’s why she couldn’t answer the phone.

In the end, after an hour, his phone had died. And his boss had sent him home, knowing that it was for the best. The drive home, just under an hour with the afternoon rush hour traffic, was one of the longest he had ever experienced. He wanted nothing more than to get home, to get back to his wife, to know that his daughter was alive and well, and that she was okay.

Pulling into the drive, he abandoned his bag in the car, not even locking the door behind him. He rushed into the house, swinging the door open. He found his wife in the living room, sitting numb on the sofa, her phone dropped on the floor in front of her. Her face was damp with tears, the very things still running down her face and that was all that he needed.

All that he needed to know that something awful had happened.

***

As the weeks passed, the pain continued to grow, only becoming more anguishing as Christmas approached. They didn’t put up the decorations, not that year. They couldn’t do it. They didn’t want to do it. It felt wrong to be having fun, celebrating something so happy, so joyful when their daughter was gone, when the one person they wanted to celebrate it with wasn’t there.

Rupert started to spend less and less time at home, instead spending the time wandering around town, doing anything to try and fill the void that resided inside of him. He had tried to go to work, tried to block out the pain by working but in the end, it didn’t. It just made everything worse, everything reminding him of Jemma. Thankfully, they let him take time off, as much as was needed, but he knew that it wasn’t going to get better. Not really.

Jemma, she was gone and she was never going to come back.

Adelle wasn’t fairing much better than him, spending most of her time locked in Jemma’s room, curled up on the bed. He had tried to go in, whenever he had the chance, but it was just too much. It bought back too many memories.

When Christmas Day finally came around, he left the house early, before his wife woke up for the day. He couldn’t bear to be in the house that day, Christmas was always one of Jemma’s favourite times of years, it was always such a massive family occasion, and now having such a huge piece of their lives missing.

Eventually, as he always did, he found his way to the graveyard, to her grave. And he spent the rest of the morning there, just staring down at the engraved stone. Snow had started to flutter down from above, soft flakes of white landing on it and he didn’t know how long he had been there for when he felt a hand on his arm, fingers sliding down to interlace with his.

“She wouldn’t want us to be unhappy,” Adelle whispered, staring down at the grave also. “She wouldn’t want us to be like this. She would want us to be happy.”

Rupert nodded, knowing that his wife was right.

That Jemma wouldn’t want them to be unhappy. That she wouldn’t want them to be sad. Not today.

“Come one,” Adelle, whispered. “Let’s go home.”

Rupert nodded, dragging his eyes away from the grave and looking down at his hand, his fingers interlaced with those of his wife.

He gave it a squeeze.

Grounding himself.

Reassuring himself.

Then together, they headed home.

***

It wasn’t until the New Year that Rupert felt that he was ready to go back to work. After Christmas Day, after finding himself at Jemma’s grave once again, he knew that he couldn’t keep going on like he was. He knew that he had to talk to someone. And he did, getting a therapist to talk to, who dealt with grief.

 He knew that he would never truly get over the loss of his daughter, that he would have to live with the pain but he was leaning how to cope with it.

And being at work once again, it was helping in some odd way, and most of his colleagues didn’t tiptoe around him, they didn’t treat him any differently, but one day they called him into an office that wasn’t his own.

“What?” he asked as he followed the half dozen colleagues into the room, wondering why they were forcing him into a seat and making him stare into a telescope.

After looking through it, at the stars glistening in the night sky. There was nothing unusual about them, nothing knew then….

“We found them about two months ago, just before Christmas,” someone explained, looking him deep in the face. “We can name them, the constellation. It’s ours to name but we thought…” she paused, taking a breath as if she were nervous about what to say next. “We thought you should have that right.”

Rupert looked at them, blinking, then turned his attention back to the telescope, back to the stars twinkling in the sky.

He didn’t even need to think of a name because he already had a perfect one in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave let me know how much you hate me after this update. Thanks so much for checking out.


	116. Hive AU

The door was slightly ajar when she returned to the place that she was currently causing home, and within seconds, her fight or flight response kicked in, and she dropped the bag that she was holding, the thing clattering to the ground, probably alerting whoever was in the apartment to her presence, but she didn’t care.

Not at this point.

She reached for the knife that was tucked into her jeans, pulling it out slowly, holding it up in front of her, ready in case the worst was about to happen.

She pushed the door open, taking small tentative footsteps into the apartment, and saw that the lights were off, as if no one was there. But she knew that that could be a trick, a way to get her back to… back to….

She shook her head, trying not to think of that time, that _thing_.

Because she didn’t want her mind going there.

Because it might not even be him.

It might just be another squatter.

A junkie.

Someone looking for cash or their next hit.

But the apartment was tidy, it looked as thought no one has rummaged through her stuff, moving anything out of its designated place.

She took in a breath, swallowing hard and continued her way through her apartment, taking small steps until eventually, she reached the door to the kitchen, light flooding from under the door. They were in there, someone was in her kitchen.

The door creaked as she pushed it open, and then she saw them, but it was not who (or what) she was expecting.

It was a middle aged man, in a well dressed suit, that was sitting at her table, arms crossed on the wood. “Jemma Simmons?” he asked, but she still didn’t lower her knife, the blade still pointed at him in case the worst happened. “I’m Agent Phil Coulson, with S.H.I.E.L.D.” He reached into his pocket and slid a badge across to her.

Jemma reached for it, taking it and examining it. It looked official (and it was official, it was similar to her, except hers was somewhere at the bottom of a lake in France) and from her time with S.H.I.E.L.D, she had heard of a one Phil Coulson before.

“What do you want?” she demanded, sliding the badge back to him. “I haven’t worked for you in years…”

“Your help,” Coulson began. “We need your help with… with Hive.”

The temperature in the room seemed to drop and Jemma shook her head, an overwhelming fear encompassing her. “No. No I can’t help.”

A pained look crossed Coulson’s face. “We wouldn’t be asking if there was no other choice…”

“You don’t what its like, you have no idea what it’s like…” Her breathing was much more panicked now, and she was on the verge of tears. “You’ll never know what its like.”

“I know that, but we need your help. You’re the only one who has ever broken free from his powers, his sway. And with your knowledge on Inhumans, it could help us save them, it could put an end to his power. We’ve lost five bases in the past two months to him.”

“And I lost a year of my life!” she shouted back, overwhelmed, the feeling of control, the feeling of him in her flooding back before the feeling of what it was like to be free hit her, the shaking and the withdrawal that had happened as a result. “I can still… I still wake up screaming, ask anyone who has lived near me for the past six months. I’m sorry but I can’t.” She set the knife down, somewhat reluctantly, and wrapped her arms around herself.

Coulson nodded, it was solemn, but he did. As if he understood. “I understand, but talk to Fitz first. He has been waiting years to see you again.”

He rose, and left the room, and in came Fitz. Jemma spun to face him, another wave of emotions flooding her. It had been over two years since she had seen him. She hadn’t him since Hive had emerged, since she had gone into hiding.

“Fitz,” she breathed, the one word escaping her. “I…” but she couldn’t say anymore. He was running towards her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her tight.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered, burying her head in his chest, the tears now falling. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I know,” he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. “And I’m sorry about Coulson. He just, he just wants to help. And I’m sorry, we’re dragging you into this.”

“I do want to help,” she told him, pulling away. “I just… I’m terrified of losing myself again.”

“You won’t,” he promised. “And if at any point you want to leave, you want to run away, then I’ll come with you, just the two of is. Against the world.”

“Then where would we run to?”

“Perthshire.”

“You remembered,” she breathed, reaching up and allowing her fingers to run down his cheek.

He smiled down at her. “Yeah, ‘course I remember.”

And without either of them really knowing what was happening, they were kissing, their lips moving other each other’s, soft and tender.

And full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out, I really hope that you enjoyed this one!


	117. Mama May

“Is that?” Fitz asked, watching as his wife fiddled anxiously with her hands, and Jemma nodded.

“It is.” Her voice was distant, strained as she stared at the woman across the room.

“Are you?” Fitz began to ask, and Jemma shrugged.

“I don’t know, its been twenty years but it… it still hurts.”’ She sighed, turning back to face him and he took her hands in his own, holding them and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “I just…”

“If you don’t, that’s okay, but if you do, I’ll be right here, okay?” He lifted the hands that he was holding, bringing them to his lips and placing a tender kiss on the knuckles. “I’m not going to say that I understand what’s going on, I’ll never understand, but what ever you decide, you know I’m here for you, always.”

She nodded, sinking into his embrace. She knew that he was telling her the truth, that he would always be there for her. The two of them, they had survived so much before, they could survive this.

"Come on," he whispered, once they pulled apart, his forehead resting on hers. "Let's go watch that new episode of Doctor Who." 

***

But it wasn’t for another few days that Jemma built up the courage it took to confront the other woman, to speak what was on her mind.

The nerves were still there, the anxious fluttering in her stomach but she knew that she had to do it, that it was now or never, and if she waited any longer, then she might not have the courage to do it again.

It was in the lab that she did it, when it was just the two of them and Fitz. Which was reassuring, relaxing even because it meant that there were no bystanders, no one else to witness what would be a private, somewhat intimate moment. It wasn't something that she wanted just anyone to witness.

“May.”

Jemma called out the one word, the other woman seemingly ignoring her as she continued her way across the lab so Jemma called out again, her voice somewhat stronger this time, carrying further.

“May.”

Still silence, and May’s figure was getting closer and closer to the door until…

“Mum.”

The word left Jemma somewhat weaker than she intended it too, and it caught on the way out. May froze and spun, looking at Jemma. “Jemma,” she began, taking a step forward but Jemma shook her head.

“You left me,” she whispered. “You left me at their house one night and never came back. Why?” The words escaped her before she even realised they were coming. These words weren’t the ones that she wanted to say, that she wanted to tell May but they had left her before she even knew it. She had had a whole speech prepared, a list of things that she wanted to say but now... she couldn't remember a single thing on it, and everything that she was saying, it was coming from emotion.

From heartbreak.

“Jemma,” May began. “You know that I loved you, that I still love you…” The words faltered, the older woman seemingly unsure of what to say. She seemed just as uncomfortable, just as unprepared for this conversation as Jemma was.

“Then why? Why did you abandon me if you loved me?”

“I had no choice, I never wanted to leave you.” She paused for a moment, taking in Jemma’s face, watching as tears streamed down her face, clinging to her lashes. “Jemma, you were my daughter and leaving you was the hardest thing that I’ve ever done, but it was to protect you. It was to keep you safe.”

“Keep me safe?” she asked, her voice soft and confused. “Why? Why would you need to keep me safe?”

“It’s time you learnt the truth Jemma, your parents, they’re Marcus and Maria Roxxon.”

A silence formed between the two of them, as Jemma took in what was being said, of just who she was. 

“The heads of Roxxon?”

May nodded. “We don’t know why the abandoned you, why they left you like they did, but they found out you were with me, with S.H.I.E.L.D., so we moved you. It was too dangerous to allow you to stay with me. I wanted... i wanted you to stay with me, I  _never_ wanted to leave you... But I couldn’t go with you, leaving you Jemma, it broke my heart. It was the last thing that I wanted to do, that I ever wanted to do but it meant… it meant that you were safe. That you were alive.”

“Is that why I’m here? Underground?” She wiped at her tears as she asked the question, blinking a number of times at May who then nodded.

“They’ve put an order out for you, a warrant for your arrest. We can’t let you fall into their clutches, not after you helped to bring down their virus.”

The virus, a deadly bioweapon that Roxxon had created, and Jemma was one of the head scientists who had helped to create a cure for it, had helped to make a counter-agent, something to neutralise it. She had known that Roxxon had suffered a major setback because of what they had done, that Roxxon were out for revenge and wanted S.H.I.E.L.D. to pay, but she never knew that they had targeted her.

“What are we going to do?” There were so many things that were going through Jemma’s mind at that point in time, why May had left her, who she really was and it was hard to think straight and she almost missed Fitz walking over to her, interlacing his fingers with hers and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. It helped to ground her, helped to stabilise her thoughts, and she squeezed back, letting him know that she was thankful for him, thankful for him being there and thankful for him in general.

“I don’t know. And I’m not asking for forgiveness Jemma, not after what you’ve been through, but we can deal with this, work through it and work out what happens next.”

And without really knowing what she was thinking, Jemma nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know I'm Mama May trash so why not make Jemma her adopted daughter?
> 
> Feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr, I'm lilsciencequeen there too


	118. Hive!Daisy AU

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, her voice hitching in pain as she watched Daisy step closer, her hand once again raised, and Jemma knew that it was only moments before she would be quaked again, and despite how hard she tried, Jemma wasn’t sure she could brace herself for another wave of pain. Her whole body was already on fire from the past couple of times that it had happened, since Daisy had caught her alone in the lab, working on a way to stop Hive. She knew that she had to keep Daisy talking, at least until Fitz and the rest of the team released the antidote that would free her, and the others, from Hive’s control.

So far though, it hadn’t been working.

But that wasn’t stopping her from trying.

“I’m so sorry Daisy”, she repeated, feeling her breath catch in her throat, her ribs screaming in pain as she spoke. She knew that a number of them would be broken, cracked at the very least. And she dreaded to see what other injuries had been caused.

But again, Daisy didn’t seem to accept her apology, just sent out another wave of energy and once again Jemma was forced across the lab, her lower back hitting of the leg of a bench, another crack resonating around the room as her body seemed to all but curve around it. She couldn’t help but cry out, tears now escaping, making tracks down her face. Her whole body was on fire, and she just wanted it to stop, but she couldn’t move. “You wanted to take this from me.” Daisy’s voice was harsh and cold, dead and it took Jemma a moment to realise what she was talking about. “You tried to change me. You were scared of me.”

“I know,” Jemma replied, her voice nothing more than a wheeze now, and she tried to keep her eyes open, fighting the darkness that clung to the edges of her vision that threatened to overwhelm her. “And I’m so sorry Daisy. I was wrong, I should never have tried to rid you off your powers… I was… I was scared of you, and that was wrong of me…”

“That doesn’t matter now,” Daisy whispered, stepping closer, her boots thudding dangerously closer to Jemma’s head and she winced. “And I’m so sorry Jemma, that you can’t see this new world that’s going to come… you’re trying to stop that, and we can’t let it happen.”

And through half open eyes, Jemma saw Daisy raise her hand one more time, ready to deliver what would be the final blow and Jemma closed her eyes, not wanting that to be the last thing that she saw and as she waited for the pain and nothingness to come, the seconds ticked by. She half opened her eyes once again, wanting to see what was happening and Daisy’s hands were now both of her face, covering her mouth, and she was crying, violent sobs shaking her shoulders.

“Jemma?” she breathed, her voice a question as she stumbled back and away from the biochemist. “Oh my god, Jemma.” She sounded panicked, terrified as the realisation of what had just happened washed over her.

“Daisy.” This was Coulson’s voice. Or maybe Mack’s. Or even May’s, Jemma couldn’t be too sure at this point. The world was darkness and throbbing and pain and nothing. She couldn’t distinguish anyone or anything and all she wanted to do was let the darkness claim her, overwhelm her and cradle her as she rested.

“Jemma?” It was a more panicked voice that was calling her name now, their accent piercing through the fog in which she lay, and it was the only voice in the room that she could hear now. His panicked accent louder than the shouting in the room.

She felt his hand on her face, his rough calloused thumb stroking her cheek, his voice pleading with her to stay awake, to stay with him.

Then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this, I really hope that you enjoyed it. If you're any prompts you wanna see fulfilled, let me know. I'm gonna start working on them again!


	119. 4x03 AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monkeybum1723 loved the idea of Jemma and May being reversed in 4x03 and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy this one!

“We have to kill her?” May asked, looking at Jemma, who was strapped to the gurney, fighting to break free from the restraints, screaming in agony. It hurt her heart to look at Jemma, seeing the younger agent in so much pain, but May knew that she had to do this, that she had to be here for Jemma. If the roles were reversed, Jemma would do the same for her.

Radcliffe nodded, rubbing at his face, looking at the younger scientist who was in so much pain, in so much agony, and so close to death. “Do you have any other ideas Agent May?”

May looked at the girl once again, her skin pale and gleaming with sweat as she tried so hard to break free, her voice almost hoarse from the screaming. There was no other way, that Jemma was so close to dying that they had to do something, anything. She wasn’t going to let Jemma die. Not here and definitely not like this. “What would it do? Killing her.” The words felt wrong, even thinking them. Killing Jemma, even to save her, there was just something so wrong about it.

“It would shut down her brain, the fear that’s there… it would be like a system reset, but we’d have to wait though, until everything was… until we got to minimum brain activity before its irreversible, and then we revive her.”

“Will it work?” May had to raise her voice at the question, Jemma becoming more and more distressed by the moment, her screams becoming something closer to whimpers and her body losing the fight. They had been trying to help her for hours now, and nothing had worked, and now it seemed that killing Jemma might be the only option left to them. May walked over to her, and placed a hand on her hair, stroking it and trying to soothe her. “Will it work?” she demanded again, when Radcliffe didn’t reply to her.

A pause. “There’s a chance that it won’t,” he admitted, not able to look at the two women. “That we can’t bring her back, that this doesn’t work… but it’s our only chance. We’ve already lost four hours trying…”

“Then do it.” May didn’t even really think about the words, instead just focused on the girl on the gurney, in so much pain, not even sure what was real and what wasn’t. She knew that they had to do something, they couldn’t just let her die, not like this.

Radcliffe nodded, reaching into a cupboard and grabbing a bottle and a syringe, muttering about what it would do, but May paid no head to it, just focused on soothing Jemma, telling her that it would all be okay. She wasn’t even sure how much of her words Jemma was hearing, how much Jemma knew what was happening, but she hoped that she was helping, not causing more harm.

The biochemist in question had switched from screaming and whimpering to now muttering something under her breath, her eyes darting around the room as if she were looking for something. She flinched when Radcliffe inserted the needle into her neck, trying, and failing, to pull away from it. Seconds later, her body started to relax, her eyes fluttering closed as the drugs took effect and there was a whining wailing of the heartrate monitor, the line now flat.

“Now what?” May asked, not looking up from the girl, still running a reassuring hand through her hair.

“We wait,” Radcliffe told her.

And so they did, the seconds dragging by until Radcliffe nodded, signalling that they could begin to attempt to revive Jemma. May reached for the defibrillator paddles, and began charging them up when…

The room went black, the power suddenly cutting out at that moment, at the worst possible moment. “What was that?” May demanded, spinning to Radcliffe who looked as horrified as her.

“I don’t know. The back-up… the back-up generator should have kicked in…” he looked at May, true horror on his face. “This shouldn’t have happened.”

“Then fix it,” May hissed, dropping the paddles, not even caring enough to put them back to where they belonged, instead begging to start chest compressions on Jemma. “Simmons,” she said, not speaking to anyone in particular. “You’re not giving up on me, on us. That’s an order.”

She was so focused on Jemma, on trying to revive her, that she never noticed Radcliffe leaving the room. “Agent Simmons,” May hissed again, this time her voice breaking, the first hints of emotion creeping into it. “That’s an order. You’re not dying; not here and not now.”

“Here,” Radcliffe said, interrupting her. “This should work.”

May’s gaze darted to look at what he was holding, a glowing green crystal. “What is that?”

“It’s a self-sustaining battery, shouldn’t be impacted by whatever’s causing the blackout. It was just something I’ve been working on, green energy and what have you.” He reached past May, plugging it into the defibrillator. “This should work.”

May once again reached for the paddles, and was able to charge them up this time, and it took, one, two, three shocks until…

Jemma took in a shaking gasp, the breath trembling as she did so and her eyes fluttered half open, and she tried to take in her surroundings. “Where… where am I? What happened to me?” Her voice was soft and weak, and May knew that it would be hurting, that her whole body would be hurting. “May… what? What?”

May shook her head, a smile creeping across her own face, and tears clinging to her lashes. “That doesn’t matter. Not now.

Because it was true. What had happened, that didn’t matter, not at the moment anyway.

Jemma was alive, and that was all that mattered.


	120. I've Travelled All This Way For Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So me and monkeybum1723 saw this [picture](http://www.ilmisteriosomondo.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/Demone-Guardiano.jpg) and to cut a long story short, we made a dragon-human Jemma-hybrid AU, and I had to write it.

It had been a number of hours since Mother had left her alone, hours since the door had closed, and she had been left alone.

Of course, this wasn’t unusual.

She was often left alone, but not for this long. It was only for an hour, two at the most, but never for more than five.

Mother had left before the sun had risen, and now it was high in the sky, casting its light down up the world below and Jemma did something that she had never done before.

She left the cottage.

Well, if truth were being told, she had left the cottage before, she had ventured out into the garden, but she had never crossed the invisible line that divided her world from the rest of the world.

Until today.

***

The first place she went was the market, she had heard about it often enough, had read about it often enough. But she had never visited it before, and when she entered the courtyard, the smells of freshly baked bread, summer fruits and burning wood.

A smile crossed her face as she took everything in; so many stalls, so many people, so many colours.

There was so much life everywhere, so much noise, so much excitement, and there was almost too much for her to take in. She spun around on the spot, people pushing past her as she stood in the middle of the path, almost blocking everything and everyone that was trying to hurry about their business.

Then something caught her attention, a glint of gold making itself known out of the corner of her eyes and her attention turned to find out what it was. She stepped towards the stall where it was coming from and saw a collection of small objects; some statues, some jewellery, some cutlery, all shiny and she reached forward, grabbing at one, a small figure of a dragon.

She held it up, examining it, allowing the sunlight to catch before pocketing it. She stepped back, and spun on her heel, walking off to find whatever wonders there was that lay in this world. But before she could get more than a few footsteps away, she felt a hand wrap around her arm, forcing one arm behind her back.

Her head shot around in confusion, wanting to know who it was that had just grabbed her. It was a man, taller than her, and wearing armour, a shining silver that almost blinded her.

“What?” she asked, watching as his hand reached into her pocket and pulled it back out, handing it to an angry looking stall owner. And after it had been handed back, she expected them to let her go, she had things to do, new experiences were waiting out there for her. But the guard still held onto her arm, even going so far as to reach and grab the other one, pulling it behind her back, dragging her off, past a crowd that had formed to see what was happening, before she even had a chance to plead her case.

***

“Why did you help me?” she asked, the man with soft blue eyes and delicate brown curls turning to face her after she asked the question. “Why did you bail me out?”

His mouth opened and closed a number of times as he tried to work out what he wanted to say. “I have friends who are like you… not _like you like you¸_ but are different, like you.”

“Different?”

He swallowed hard, as though he were nervous, then he spoke again, his words calculated and slow. She tilted her head as he spoke, as though that would help her understand the words more. “You know… you know you’re not human right?”

She nodded, as though that were the most stupid thing that had ever been said to her. Of course, she knew that she wasn’t human, not completely anyway. It was why Mother had kept her hidden away for so long. She said that the outside world was a dangerous place for people like her, that it would be too dangerous, but in her brief time in the world, she had seen a handful of others like her, and her mind had wandered, thinking about if Mother had been lying to her, keeping her hidden away from the world that inhabited it. “I know,” she told her, her gaze fixing on him. “I know how I am, _what_ I am.”

He nodded, reaching up and rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah right… I’m sorry…”

She shook her head. “No, you don’t have to apologise, if anything I should be apologising to you. I just… this is my first time outside, away from my house and I messed up, you shouldn't have had to help me.”

“Nonsense. But you... you've never been into town? You've never seen anything”

She shook her head. “No, I haven’t. I’ve never even left my front garden.”

“Then, let me how you. The town, I can take you to all the best places, I can show you the best places to eat, to drink. Just everything.”

He turned away from her, taking off down the path until she called out after him. “Wait, I don’t even know you’re name. How can you show me everything, change my life if I don't even know your name.”

He stopped a number of feet ahead of her, then spun back to her, the light catching his hair. “Fitz. Leo Fitz.”

She smiled and held out her hand. “Jemma Simmons.”

***

“Happy birthday,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and she opened her eyes, yawning. He laughed as she blinked a number of times, her eyes heavy with sleep. “I have something for you.”

He rolled over, grabbing the present that lay on the floor just beside his bed. He had it moved there when Jemma had been sleeping, and now that he reached for it, he saw that her tiny lizard, Liz, was sleeping on top of it, not even moving as he lifted it up. He shook his head, before rolling back over to pass it to her, only to find that she was now sitting up.

He followed suit, before passing her the large box. There were a number of presents in it (the way that Jemma preferred), and Liz had moved off it, climbing up Jemma’s arm and curling up to sleep yet again, this time on the top of Jemma’s head, her favourite place to sleep.

“Happy birthday,” he told her again, this time leaning forward, kissing her on the lips this time. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied, her breath mingling with his and when they pulled apart, her gaze dropped to the box. “Can I?”

He nodded. “Yeah, why wouldn’t you be able to? It’s your birthday after all.”

That was all that it took for her to pull back the ribbon, opening the box and looking down into it. Despite the fact that there were a number of items in it, there was one that caught her eye in particular.

The statute that had lead to her and Fitz’s first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this was more a series of shorter scenes, I would be happy to write more. Thanks so much for taking the time to read, I really hope you enjoyed this one!

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be full of drabbles, mainly unrelated but some related and some will be AU, and some will be canon compliant. Totally feel free to leave prompts if you want. Thanks for checking out, and I hope you enjoyed. Marvel, as usual, owns everything. I now have a Pinterest account under Agentsofsuperwholocked if you wanna check that out and say hi!


End file.
